Zeo Rangers Heroes from a Different Dimension
by Blackstormturbo
Summary: The Rangers have gained there Zeo Powers and are now fighting the Machine Empire. But for Mark this just might be his final fight as he is forced to face his past.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**A Zeo Beginnings Part1**

Outside the Command Centre the Rangers were running through the ruins of the Command Centre. For just a few moments ago everything in there lives changed.

(Flash Back)

Meanwhile in the Command Center Goldar and Rito teleported in.

"Intruder alert." Alpha said

"Goldar Rito. I order you too leave." Zordon said

"We were just on our way out." Goldar said

"Yeah and with the Zeo Crystal." Rito said as Goldar picked it up.

The two teleported out. Just then the Rangers teleported in.

"What happened?" Jason asked

"Rito and Goldar took the Zeo Crystal." Alpha said

"Oh no." Kimberly said

Just then the device went off and the Command Center started blowing up.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked

"Rito and Goldar must have planted a detonation device right under the Command Centre." Mark said

"Rangers you must evacuate." Zordon said

"We can't leave you." Joey said

"We have no choice." Mark said

"But…" Jason started

"No buts about it we have to leave." Mark said

Mark then pressed the teleportation and the six rangers' teleported out of the Command Centre. Outside the Command Centre the Rangers teleported down and watched the Command Centre blow up.

(End Flash back)

But little did the Rangers know that a more evil threat was about to threaten the planet. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle. Rita and Zedd were celebrating when Finster walked in.

"Lord Zedd Empress Rita." Finster said

"What is it dog breath can you see were busy." Rita said

Just then the palace got attacked.

"What's going on?" Rita asked

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Finster said

"Better take a look." Rita said

Rita then walked up to her telescope and looked through.

"Zeddy." Rita said

"What is it?" Zedd asked

"I think we're in trouble." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre. The Rangers were sitting around.

"Now what are we going to do?" Joey asked

"Yeah we just gained the Zeo Crystal now it's gone." Kimberly said

Just then Mark noticed something.

"Hey guys what's that?" Mark asked

"Can it be?" Jason asked

"Let's take a look." Tommy said

The Rangers then all started digging from where that light was coming from. Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle it was still getting attacked

"The Machine Empire not what we needed right now." Zedd said

"We have to evacuate immediately." Finster said

"Hurry Baboo before King Mondo turns us into wrenches." Squatt said

Meanwhile inside the Machine Empire. King Mondo, Queen Machine, Prince Sprocket, Clank and Orbis all looked on.

"Your majesty the attack on Zedd's Castle is going as planned." Clank said

"Good make sure they are destroyed." King Mondo said

"Yes sire." Clank said

Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle it was empty and had a for sale sign. Meanwhile on the moon Zedd, Rita and the rest of them walked out.

"I hate leaving in a hurry." Rita said

"We have to reach Serpentera before it's too late." Zedd said

"What about Goldar and Rito?" Baboo asked

"They must have failed and we don't have time to send a forwarding address." Rita said

"Let's get moving." Finster said

Meanwhile back outside the Command Centre the rangers found the Zeo Crystal.

"No way." Joey said

"Goldar and Rito must have dropped it." Jason said

"This is great." Tommy said

Meanwhile back on the Moon Zedd, Rita and the rest were heading towards Serpentera.

"We better hurry." Rita said

"Yes before the attacks start up again." Zedd said

"One question where are we going?" Baboo asked

"We better think of a place." Zedd said

"I'm calling my father." Rita said

"Oh no I'm not staying with your father." Zedd said

"Well its better then here." Rita said

"Fine let's go you can call him when we get to Serpentera." Zedd said

Meanwhile outside the Command Centre Jason picked up the Zeo Crystal.

"Wow." Joey said

"I can't believe it's still intact." Tommy said

"Jason you better put it down no telling what affect the explosion had on it." Mark said

"Good idea." Jason said

Jason put the Zeo Crystal down then it shone brightly then circled the Rangers and trapped there feet to the ground. Meanwhile back on the moon.

"We're almost there. I hope your father's home." Zedd said

"Same here." Rita said

"We better hurry before they start to attack again." Finster said

Meanwhile back inside the Machine Empire.

"Your highness the attack is going according to plan." Clank said

"Good make sure you finish them off." King Mondo said

"Yes sire." Clank said

Meanwhile back outside the Command Centre the ground the rangers were on started to sink.

"We better jump off." Joey said

"I can't move my feet." Laura said

"Same here." Jason said

Just then the ground went deeper and deeper until it disappeared. Then the rangers started to fall. Under the Command Centre the rangers landed on boxes.

"Everyone Ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah I think so." Laura said

"Where are we?" Kimberly asked

"I'd say under the Command Centre." Mark said

The rangers walked off. Just then everything started to shake. Back outside the Command Centre the building was rebuilding itself. Meanwhile in the City Goldar and Rito were lost and had no memory.

"We need to find a place to stay." Rito said

"Come on let's go find one." Goldar said

Meanwhile at Skull's garage Skull walked a blindfolded Bulk into the room then lifted off a blanket and pulled off Bulk's blindfold and Bulk saw a Motorbike.

"What do you think?" Skull asked

"What are you crazy?" Bulk asked

"Come on Bulk think about it we can patrol even better now when we fix this baby up." Skull said

"Yeah not bad come on let's get to work." Bulk said

Meanwhile back on the moon the attacks started up again.

"Not again." Rita said

"You know King Mondo he's ruthless." Zedd said

"Let's hurry before we're all fried." Finster said

Meanwhile back under the Command Centre the Rangers were walking along when they heard something.

"That sounded like Alpha." Mark said

"Aye, aye, aye." Alpha said

"That's Alpha alright." Jason said

So the six teens kept walking. Meanwhile back on the moon the attacks were still going strong.

"We have to go faster." Zedd said

"This isn't fair we just destroyed the Command Centre and now we have to leave." Rita said

"Life's not fair." Baboo said

"Let's keep moving." Zedd said

Meanwhile back outside the Command Centre the building finished rebuilding itself. Meanwhile back under the Command Centre.

"Hey the shaking stopped." Tommy said

"What was that about anyway?" Joey asked

"I wouldn't have a clue." Jason said

"Rangers step through the vortex." Alpha said

"Vortex?" The Rangers asked

The Rangers walked up to a door and it opened up reviling the Vortex. Jason walked up and put his hand in then pulled it out.

"How does it feel?" Laura asked

"Really weird but cool at the same time." Jason said

"Rangers please step through the Vortex." Alpha said

Jason then walked through the Vortex followed by Kimberly, Laura, Joey, Mark and Tommy being pulled in by the collar by Mark. Inside the Power Chamber the vortex disappeared and the rangers appeared

"Where are we?" Laura asked

"It's the Power Chamber I think." Mark said

"Now this place is amazing." Jason said

Just then they all heard something and saw Alpha walk up.

"Hello Rangers welcome home." Alpha said

"Alpha." Kimberly said

"What is this place Alpha?" Joey asked

"Like Mark said it's the Power Chamber." Alpha said

"This is amazing." Jason said

"Where's Zordon?" Kimberly asked

"I'm sure he'll pop up." Mark said

Meanwhile back inside the Machine Empire.

"Sire Rita and Zedd are still fleeing for there lives." Clank said

"Good they should know by now that I'm in charge." King Mondo said

"Yes dear." Queen Machinea said

"Now no one will stop us from conquering this planet." King Mondo said

End of a Zeo Beginning Part1

**Note: **Please let me know what you think and no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**A Zeo Beginning Part2**

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. The Rangers were all still in awe about the new Power Chamber.

"So Alpha where's Zordon?" Joey asked

"Here I am Rangers." Zordon said showing up

"Zordon." The Rangers said

"How do you like our little surprise?" Zordon asked

"It's great." Jason said

"Before we continue Rangers I must tell you that an evil force has appeared in our galaxy." Zordon said

"You mean Rita and Zedd?" Laura asked

"I wish it were that simple no now you face the Machine Empire." Zordon said

The six teens looked at each other. Meanwhile back on the Moon Rita and Zedd were still being attacked as they neared Serpentera.

"Come on we're almost there." Zedd said

"I hope so." Rita said

Meanwhile back inside the Machine Empire.

"Clank you missed them." King Mondo said

"I'm sorry sire but there nearly gone so you won't have to worry about them." Clank said

"Good make sure they don't interfere." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back inside Skull's Garage. Bulk and Skull were working on the motorbike when there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah come in already." Bulk said

Just then Rito and Goldar walked in and then tapped Bulk and Skull on the shoulders. Bulk and Skull looked then screamed causing Goldar and Rito to scream then all four rammed into each other knocking all of them out. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Machine Empire?" Kimberly asked

"Yes Rangers." Zordon said

"Who are they?" Tommy asked

"And where did they come from?" Joey asked

"Guys I'm sure Zordon will give us answers in time but more importantly who runs the Machine Empire?" Mark asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe and saw King Mondo, Queen Machinea, Prince Sprocket, Clank and Orbis.

"This is King Mondo and his wife Queen Machinea along with there son Prince Sprocket and henchmen Clank and Orbis. They make up the leadership of the Machine Empire." Zordon said

"What are those?" Joey asked as the Viewing Globe showed the rangers cogs

"Those are Cogs. King Mondo's fighting Army." Zordon said

"I can't believe Rita and Zedd are going to put up with this." Kimberly said

"Rita and Zedd are no match for the machine Empire and are running away fearing for there very lives." Alpha said

"Rita and Zedd gone?" Mark asked

"That means we can't underestimate this King Mondo if even Zedd and Rita fear him." Jason said

"Correct Jason." Zordon said

Meanwhile back on the moon Zedd and Rita made it to Serpentera.

"Come on let's get out of here." Zedd said

"I agree." Rita said

So the two villains and there minions walked off. Meanwhile back at Skull's Garage. Rito woke Bulk and Skull up.

"What do you want?" Bulk asked

"We want a home." Rito said

"We'll do anything." Goldar said

"Anything?" Skull asked

"Oh ho." Goldar and Rito said

Meanwhile inside Serpentera. Rita walked up to Zedd.

"Dad said he'd leave us a key." Rita said

"Oh goodie." Zedd said

"Don't worry Zedd we'll get that Machine Empire Back." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Zordon is there anyway we can fight those things?" Tommy asked

"What about using the Zeo Crystal as basis for our new powers?" Jason asked

"But there are only five pieces to the Zeo Crystal." Laura said

"Actually Laura you're forgetting that Mark found a piece of the Zeo Crystal as well." Zordon said

"Oh yeah." Laura said

"Come on let's get to work." Mark said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Now that Rita and Zedd are gone let's attack the planet first up Angel Grove." King Mondo said

"Good idea." Queen Machine said

"Daddy can I give the orders?" Prince Sprocket asked

"Of course my son." King Mondo said

"Goodie." Prince Sprocket said

Meanwhile back inside Skull's Garage Rito and Goldar were cleaning up the place.

"This is the life." Skull said

"You said it." Bulk said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the six Rangers were standing in front of Six Zeonizers.

"These are your Zeonizers these contain your powers they are worn on your wrists protect them like you have your power coins." Zordon said

Each Ranger picked up there Zeonizer and stepped back. Then Zordon made the Zeo Crystal appear.

"Thanks to your hard work we now have a power strong enough to fight King Mondo." Zordon said

Just then the Six Zeo Crystals floated over the Rangers heads Lighting Kimberly in a Pink light, Laura in a Yellow light, Tommy in a Blue light, Joey in a Green light, Jason in a Red Light and Mark in a Black Light.

"Kimberly from this day forward you shall be known as Zeo Ranger One Pink." Zordon said

Just then the Zeo One helmet floated down onto Kimberly's head and transformed Kimberly into the Pink Zeo Ranger.

"Laura you shall be known as Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Zordon said

Just then the Zeo Two helmet floated down onto Laura's head and transformed Laura into the Yellow Zeo Ranger.

"For the rest of you. Your Sub Zeo Crystals have given you new colors. Tommy you are now Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Zordon said

Just then the Zeo Three helmet floated down onto Tommy's head and transformed Tommy into the Blue Zeo Ranger.

"Joey you are now known as Zeo Ranger Four Green." Zordon said

Just then the Zeo Four helmet floated down onto Joey's head and transformed Joey into the Green Zeo Ranger.

"Jason you are now Zeo Ranger Five Red." Zordon said

Just then the Zeo Five helmet floated down onto Jason's head and transformed Jason into the Red Zeo Ranger.

"And Mark you are now Zeo Ranger Six Black." Zordon said

Just then a black helmet with the symbol of the Gold Ranger appeared and floated down onto Mark's head and transformed Mark into the Black Zeo Ranger which looked like the Gold Zeo Ranger but with out the Golden Armor.

"Now Rangers you are now Power Rangers Zeo the new force against Evil." Zordon said

Just then the Zeo Crystals floated down and powered up the rangers. The Rangers then took off there helmets.

"Well how do you feel?" Alpha asked

"Amazing." Tommy said

"I feel reenergized." Joey said

"Mark unfortunately your powers can't allow us to create you a Weapon or Zord so you can only fight Cogs and Monsters." Zordon said

"Got it." Mark said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Sire the planet is completely defenseless." Clank said

"Good now start the attack." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the new Alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Laura asked

"King Mondo is attacking." Zordon said

"You guys ready?" Jason asked.

"Ready." The other five Rangers said

"Power Rangers Zeo." All Six Rangers said connecting there two Zeonizers together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kimberly called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Laura called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Tommy called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Joey called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Jason called

"Zeo Ranger Six Black." Mark called

Meanwhile at the Quarry the cogs were looking around.

"Something is not right I sense an intrusion." One of the Cogs said

Just then the Six Zeo Rangers showed up.

"Hey Cogs you better tell King Mondo if its s fight he wants it's a fight he'll get." Jason said

"Let's take then down." Joey said

The Six Zeo Rangers jumped down and started fighting the Cogs. Mark, Jason, Kimberly and Tommy each took care of the Cogs alone while Joey and Laura fought the Cogs as a tag team.

"These new powers rule." Joey said

"I'll say." Laura said

Then the Cogs ran off.

"Yeah way to go guys." Jason said

"Power Rangers Zeo." All Six Zeo Rangers said

Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"So the Earth isn't as defenseless as it would appear." King Mondo said

"Yes dear. But do the Rangers worry you?" Queen Machinea asked

"Of course not my dear. It's about time we had a formidable foe." King Mondo said

"Yes our journey to galactic domination has been rather boring." Queen Machinea said

Meanwhile back in Skull's garage Rito and Goldar were fanning Bulk and Skull.

"I could get used to this." Bulk said

"You said it." Skull said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Tommy now dressed in Blue, Jason now back dressed in Red, Joey now dressed in Green and Mark now dressed in Black all walked up to a table.

"Man those cogs were brutal." Joey said

"You said it." Tommy said

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but I'm actually going to miss the Tengas." Joey said

"You'll get over it." Jason said

Just then Kimberly now in new pink clothes and Laura now dressed in new Yellow clothes walked up.

"Hey girls." Tommy said

"Hey." Kimberly said

"You know Mark it's going to be strange not having you help us out most of the time." Joey said

"I know but I'll help out in another way." Mark said

"Any idea why your powers don't allow you to have a weapon or a zord?" Jason asked

"None." Mark said

"Well anyway at least the Power Rangers are back in action." Jason said

"And better then ever." Tommy said

Jason put his hand in the centre and the others put there hands on top of his.

"Zeo Rangers." Jason said

The others nodded and removed there hands.

End of a Zeo Beginning Part2

**Note: **Please let me know what you think and no flames please. Also I know the ending of this chapters sucks but it was the best I could think of.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **Just a reminder that Tommy is now the Blue Ranger, Joey is now the Green Ranger, Jason is now back as the Red Ranger and Mark is now the Black Ranger.

**The Shooting Star**

In the Skies above Angel Grove Air Force pilots were flying around when they saw Quadrafighters.

"What are those things?" One Pilot asked

"I have no idea." The other Pilot said

Meanwhile at Angel Grove High Kimberly walked up to Tommy and Jason who were in the new study hall.

"It's great to see you back in Red. Kimberly said as she kissed Jason.

"Thanks." Jason said

Tommy just smiled as Kimberly sat down.

"You have to admit this new Study area is great." Kimberly said

"Sure is." Jason said

"So where's your new girlfriend?" Kimberly asked

"She'll be here but right now I don't know if we'll stay together." Tommy said

"Why?" Jason asked

"I don't know I mean she's nice but." Tommy said

"But she's hiding something." Kimberly said

"Yeah." Tommy said

Just then Tommy's new girlfriend Jessica showed up. Now Jessica was captain of the female basketball team.

"Hello Tommy." Jessica said

"Jess." Tommy said

"I'll be waiting at our table." Jessica said

Jessica walked to her table.

"Not even a hello?" Jason asked

"That's what I mean she did the same thing to Laura and Joey. But when it came to Mark she flirted with him. But Mark never flirted back he just walked off like he was disgusted." Tommy said

"Because he knows you're dating her. Mark's never one to go after someone who's already dating someone else." Jason said

"True." Tommy said

Jason and Kimberly looked at each other and then at Tommy then the three got back to work. Meanwhile in the Power Chamber. Mark walked into the main room.

"Well that should do it." Mark said

"Thank you so much for your help with these new Zords." Alpha said

"No problem I'm board anyway." Mark said

"Mark is everything ok?" Zordon asked

"It's nothing really. I'll let you know." Mark said

"Remember Mark you can talk to your friends and us about anything we're all here to listen." Zordon said

"I know thanks. Anyway why are we hiding the Zords in the Mountains?" Mark asked

"It's so King Mondo doesn't pick them up on his scanners." Zordon said

"Ok." Mark said

Meanwhile inside the Machine Empire.

"Ha does Zordon really think he can hide those Zords in the mountains." King Mondo said

"So what are you going to do?" Queen Machinea asked

"Simple send the cogs to destroy them." King Mondo said

Meanwhile inside Skull's Garage Rito and Goldar were still dusting the place.

"Hey Skull what do you say we take the motorbike for a test drive." Bulk said

"Let's go." Skull said

Meanwhile on the road Bulk and Skull were driving along when the Motorbike stopped. Just then the Cogs showed up. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Aye, aye, aye. The Cogs are attacking Bulk and Skull." Alpha said

"That's not all there also near the Zeo Zord holding bay." Mark said

"Mark you better contact the other Rangers." Zordon said

"On it." Mark said

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High. Tommy walked up and sat next to Jessica.

"Ready to study?" Tommy asked

"Who needs to study when you have the answers?" Jessica asked

"What?" Tommy asked

Jessica then pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to Tommy.

"These are the answers to the Algebra test." Tommy said

"Yeah I know." Jessica said

"But that's cheating." Tommy said

"It's my only choice. I need to pass this test to stay captain of the Basketball team." Jessica said

"You know what do what ever you want I don't care we're through." Tommy said as he handed her back the piece of paper.

"But Tommy." Jessica said

"I'm not dating someone who cheats." Tommy said

"Fine." Jessica said as she stood up and walked off.

Tommy just sighed and looked down at his books. Meanwhile back on the road the cogs walked away from Bulk and Skull.

"Huh I wonder what those things were." Bulk asked

"I have no idea." Skull said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High Tommy's communicator beeped. Tommy packed up his stuff and went to a secluded Corner.

"This is Tommy." Tommy said

"Tommy. The Cogs are heading to the Zord holding bay. The others are already there." Zordon said

"I'm on my way." Tommy said

Tommy then cut communication.

"It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

Tommy then made his Zeonizers appear and then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Tommy called

In the Mountains Tommy showed up and kicked down a Cog.

"I'm here to help." Tommy said

"Great." Jason said

"Where's Mark?" Tommy asked

"He's still at the Power Chamber." Kimberly said

Tommy just nodded and the five Rangers started fighting the Cogs. Then the Cogs ran off.

"I miss Tengas." Joey said

"I know what you mean." Laura said

Meanwhile back inside the Machine Empire.

"Those Cogs are useless." King Mondo said

"What are you going to do dear?" Queen Machinea asked

"Simple I'll send down Staroid." King Mondo said

"Perfect." Queen Machinea said

Meanwhile at the Basketball Courts. Tommy walked up and saw Jessica shooting hoops.

"So your whole life is about Basketball is it?" Tommy asked

"Yes." Jessica said

"Then I don't feel sorry for you. I know full well I'll need something to fall back on if I get seriously hurt maybe you should think about that." Tommy said

Tommy then walked off before Jessica had a chance to answer. Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"Clank is Staroid ready to go?" King Mondo asked

"Yes sire all ready and waiting." Clank said

"Good now send him down along with a platoon of Quadrafighters to destroy those Zeo Zords." King Mondo said

"Yes Sire." Clank said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Tommy walked in and up to Kimberly and Laura who were watching Joey and Jason spar. Jason and Joey stopped and walked up to the others.

"What's up Tommy?" Joey asked

"Yeah it looks like you just got rid of a weight on your shoulders." Jason said

"I dumped Jessica." Tommy said

"Good." Laura said

"I'll say." Kimberly said

"All she cared about was being part of the Basketball team." Tommy said

The others rolled there eyes and then Jason's communicator beeped. The five Rangers then went to a secluded area.

"We read you Zordon." Jason said

"Rangers, teleport to the Power Chamber." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Jason said

The five Rangers teleported to the Power Chamber. Back inside the Power Chamber the five Rangers teleported in.

"What's going on?" Laura asked

"Behold the viewing globe." Zordon said

The rangers looked at the Viewing Globe.

"What is that?" Laura asked

"Staroid one of Mondo's Monsters." Zordon said

"And what are those?" Joey asked

"Those are Quadrafighters." Zordon said

"There heading straight for the Zord holding bay." Mark said

"We have to stop them." Tommy said

"Well your new Zeo Zords are on line and this is the perfect time to see if they work." Mark said

"Rangers I need you to listen. The Zords you are about to control are just machines and only machines don't ever forget your human attributes." Zordon said

"What do you mean?" Kimberly asked

"He means your heart." Mark said

"Correct your emotions and feelings." Zordon said

"So what are these Zords?" Joey asked

"Kimberly and Laura I am placing the Zeo Zords entire arsenal in your hands as you will control Zeo Zords one and two." Zordon said

Kimberly and Laura nodded.

"Tommy and Joey you will control the driving force of the Zeo Zords. Tommy your Zeo Zord s powered by the mystical power of the sphinx and Joey your Zeo Zord is powered by Taurus the bull." Zordon said

Tommy and Joey nodded

"And Jason your Zeo Zord is powered by the Phoenix." Zordon said

Jason nodded.

"You guys better get going." Mark said

"Right. It's Morphin Time." Jason said

The five Zeo Rangers made there Zeonizers appear then moved there arms and connected the two Zeonizers together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kimberly called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Laura called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Tommy called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Joey called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Jason called

In the Mountains the rangers hopped into there Zords.

"Zeo Zord One Power up." Kimberly said

"Zeo Zord Two Power up." Laura said

"Zeo Zord Three Power up." Tommy said

"Zeo Zord Four Power up." Joey said

"Zeo Zord Five Power up." Jason said

The Zords then moved out of the Zeo Holding bay and started attacking the Quadrafighters. Jason then got shot down and tangled in the electric wires.

"I'm stuck." Jason said

Just then Staroid showed up and attacked in its ball form.

"Our Zords can't scratch that thing." Joey said

"What are we going to do?" Laura asked

"Jason, use your Zeonizer Crystal to activate the Zeo Megazord Transformation." Mark said

"Got it you guys ready?" Jason asked

"Ready." The other four Rangers said

"Zeonizer Crystal Power Up." Jason said as he placed the Zeonizer Crystal in the Console.

"Zeonizer Crystal Power Up." Joey said as he placed the Zeonizer Crystal in the Console.

"Zeonizer Crystal Power Up." Tommy said as he placed the Zeonizer Crystal in the Console.

"Zeonizer Crystal Power Up." Laura said as she placed the Zeonizer Crystal in the Console.

"Zeonizer Crystal Power Up." Kimberly said as she placed the Zeonizer Crystal in the Console.

"Initiate Zeo Megazord Transformation." Jason said

Just then the guns on top of Zeo Zords One and Two came off and then Zeo Zord four became legs while Zeo Zord three becoming the Arms and Body. Then the four Zords combined together then Jason's Zord combined with Tommy's and became the head and then the Zeo Megazord helmet landed on the head.

"Zeo Megazord Power Up." All Five Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Megazord attacked the ball and Staroid transformed into his true form.

"Zeo Power Sword now." Jason said

Just then the Zeo Power Sword appeared. Then the Zeo Megazord struck Staroid and Staroid fell to pieces.

"Yeah." The Rangers said

"Guys you have to destroy Staroid's Core." Mark said

"On it." Jason said

"Zeo Power Sword Power Up." All Five rangers said

Just then the Zeo Megazord powered up the Zeo Power Sword and then struck and destroyed Staroid's core causing Staroid to blow up. Meanwhile back inside the Machine Empire.

"Those rangers are more resourceful then I thought." King Mondo said

"Don't worry dear we'll get them next time." Queen Machinea said

"You are correct." King Mondo said

Later back in Angel Grove High Mark and Tommy were sitting in the Study Hall studying when Jessica walked up.

"Tommy. Mark." Jessica said

"What do you want?" Tommy asked

"I came to say I returned the test answers to Mr. Chaplin." Jessica said

"Too little to late Jessica." Tommy said

"But Tommy." Jessica said

Mark then made a spiral downwards with his finger while whistling and then made an explosion.

"Like Mark just pointed out you already crashed and burned. Now leave." Tommy said

"Fine." Jessica said

Jessica walked off not before looking at Mark. Mark never even looked up and Jessica stormed off.

"She's nuts." Mark said

"Oh yeah." Tommy said

"Come on I'm thirsty." Mark said

"Same here. I'll buy." Tommy said

"Ok." Mark said

The two packed up there stuff and headed to the Youth Centre.

End of a Shooting Star


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Target Rangers**

At the Angel Grove Dump the Cogs were working on King Mondo's newest Robot Silo.

"King Mondo will be so pleased." One of the Cogs said

Meanwhile inside the Machine Empire King Mondo was watching the cogs.

"Good now that the Cogs have nearly finished my newest monster I can move on with my plan." King Mondo said

"Yes darling but what are you doing to Clank and Orbis?" Queen Machinea asked

"I'm giving them upgrades so that Orbis can make my monsters grow." King Mondo said

"Excellent Darling." Queen Machinea said

Meanwhile at Angel Grove High Joey and a female named Jenny were working on there science project a computer game.

"There's still something not quite right." Jenny said

"What about when your hit points are under 15% you have to answer a question and if you get it right your health goes back to full but if you get it wrong you lose." Joey said

"Perfect let's try it." Jenny said

"Great." Joey said

Meanwhile back at the Dump. Bulk and Skull walked up with Lt. Stone.

"Now I want you two to stand guard someone seems to be taking parts." Lt. Stone said

"Yes Sir." Bulk and Skull said

"I knew I could count on you two." Lt. Stone said

Lt. Stone walked off.

"Yeah right as if anything happens here." Bulk said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High Jenny and Joey were still working on there computer project.

"Yes it worked." Jenny said

"Good well I have to get going." Joey said

"Oh can you look after the password?" Jenny asked

"Sure thing." Joey said

Jenny gave Joey the Password for the Computer Project and he left. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Perfect I'll send the Cogs to get the password for the Zeo Green's Computer project." King Mondo said

Meanwhile in the city Joey and Laura were walking along.

"How was Science?" Laura asked

"Boring." Joey said

"Look it's not our fault that we're not in the same class." Laura said

"I know it's just Jenny she never talks to anyone expect when she's working on the project." Joey said

"True." Laura said

Just then Cogs showed up.

"Looks like we have to take care of a few metal heads first." Joey said

"Let's do it." Laura said

The two flipped over the Cogs and Joey placed his bag behind the bush.

"It's Morphin Time." Joey said

The two then made there Zeonizers appear and then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Laura called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Joey called

The two Rangers started fighting the Cogs one of the Cogs grabbed Joey's bag and teleported away. Then the other Cogs disappeared and the two Rangers ran up to where Joey's bag was.

"Oh no they took my back pack." Joey said

"Why would they want to take your back pack?" Laura asked

"I don't know but the password to the Computer project was in there." Joey said

"Strange." Laura said

"You said it." Joey said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High the Cog showed up and typed in the password and then downloaded the Data. Then pulled out the floppy Disc and then teleported away. Back at the Junk Yard the Cog teleported in and threw Joey's bag away and then placed the floppy disc into Silo then teleported away. Silo then activated and started to move.

Just then Bulk and Skull walked up.

"Have you seen the Power Rangers?" Silo asked Bulk and Skull.

The two then ran off screaming after seeing Silo. Meanwhile in the Power Chamber Mark walked in while cleaning his hands.

"So how do the new Battle Helmets look?" Mark asked

"Great." Alpha said

"Man I wish we had these in the old days." Mark said

"Yeah too bad you had to get by with Bows and Arrows." Alpha said

"Funny Alpha." Mark said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Mark asked

"It appears that Mondo's newest Monster is in the mountains. Better contact the Rangers." Zordon said

"Got it." Mark said

Meanwhile in the Youth Centre Joey and Laura walked up to Kimberly, Tommy and Jason who were sitting at the Ranger Table.

"What happened to you two?" Tommy asked

"We got attacked by Cogs." Laura said

"Yeah and they took my backpack which had the password to my computer project." Joey said

"Why would Mondo want that?" Kimberly asked

Before anyone could say anything Jason's communicator beeped. So the five Rangers ran over to the lockers.

"We read you Zordon." Jason said

"Rangers." Mondo has sent a monster to the mountains. Zordon said

"We're on it." Joey said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

The five Rangers then made there Zeonizers appear then they connected the two Zeonizers together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kimberly called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Laura called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Tommy called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Joey called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Jason called

In the Mountains the Rangers showed up. Then they saw King Mondo and Slio.

"Hello Rangers I'd like to introduce you to my newest Monster Silo." King Mondo said

"What are you to Mondo?" Tommy asked

"You'll see Rangers." Mondo said

The Rangers were then attacked by Silo.

"Now Clank you and Orbis ready?" Mondo asked

"Yes sire." Clank said

"Ok Silo it's time for you to grow." Mondo said

"Around and around and away we go." Clank said before he threw Orbis towards Silo.

"Ready to grow Silo." Orbis said

Just then Orbis made Silo grew thirty stories tall.

"We need Zeo Zord Power Now." The five Rangers said

Just then the Five Zeo Zords showed up and the rangers hopped inside and combined there Zords together to create the Zeo Megazord. Silo then attacked the Zeo Megazord. Then Silo chained the Zeo Megazord up

"Question Rangers. How hot is the Sun?" Silo asked

"Good question Silo why don't you let them find out." Mondo said

Just then Silo lifted the Rangers up and took them off into space. Out in Space Silo was pulling the Zeo Megazord further to the sun.

"Goodbye Rangers." Silo said

Silo then got the chains to let go of the Zeo Megazord.

"What are we going to do?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Guys don't give up yet." Mark said

"But what can we do?" Jason asked

"Joey and Laura this is your moment to shine. Joey I need you to activated Zeo Battle helmet Four which can distort Gravity then Laura I need you to activate Zeo Battle helmet two which uses Jet power." Mark said

"On it." Joey said

"Got it." Laura said

Meanwhile back out in space Joey and Jason switched places.

"Activating Zeo Battle Helmet Four." Joey said

Just then the helmet changed to Zeo Battle Helmet Four on the Zeo Megazord and then Joey got it to distort gravity then Joey and Jason switched back then Laura and Jason switched places.

"Activating Zeo Battle Helmet Two." Laura said

Just then the helmet changed to Zeo Battle Helmet Two on the Zeo Megazord and then Laura activated the jet Power and they flew away from the Sun.

"Yeah it worked." Tommy said

"Great now when you get back to Earth use Zeo Battle Helmet one that uses Cannon Power. Then Zeo Battle helmet three uses Pyramid power. Then use Zeo Battle Helmet Five which is mainly the Warrior mode". Mark said

"Got it." The Five Rangers said

Meanwhile back in the mountains the Rangers returned with there Zeo Megazord wearing Zeo Battle Helmet One.

"Hey Silo we're back." Joey said

"And it's time for some Cannon power." Kimberly said

Kimberly then got the Cannon to fire. Just then Tommy, Jason and Kimberly switched places so Tommy was now in the front seat.

"Activating Zeo Three Battle Helmet." Tommy said

Just then the helmet changed to Zeo Battle Helmet Three on the Zeo Megazord and then Tommy activated the Pyramid Power and caused Silo to go up and down. Then Tommy and Jason switched places and the Helmet switched back to Warrior mode helmet.

"Zeo Power Sword." Jason said

The Zeo Power Sword showed up then the Zeo Megazord powered up the Zeo Power Sword and then struck and destroyed Silo.

"Let's get out of here Clank." Mondo said

"Yes Sire." Clank said

Mondo and Clank teleported off. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. Mark sighed a sigh of relief.

At least the Battle Helmets worked. Alpha said

You said it. Mark said

Well now what? Alpha asked

I have no clue but one thing I do know is that we've got a long battle ahead of us. Mark said

You said it. Alpha said

The next day at Angel Grove High Joey walked into the classroom and up to Jenny.

"Have you got the password?" Jenny asked

"I've got a floppy disc." Joey said

Jenny took the Floppy disc and sighed in relief then put the Floppy disc into the Computer and uploaded data.

"Thank god." Jenny said

"Well at least it wasn't lost." Joey said

Jenny went back to working on the Computer Project and saved it then took the Floppy Disc and left. Joey just stood there in shock as Jenny just walked off with out even saying thank you.

End of Target Rangers

**Note: **Please Review and no flames


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**For Crying out Loud**

At the Youth Centre Lt. Stone was waiting for Bulk and Skull while trying to eat his lunch. Meanwhile on the road Bulk and Skull were riding there Motorbike around.

"We have to hurry Skull." Bulk said

"I'm going as fast as I can." Skull said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Lt. Stone looked at his watch and sighed. Meanwhile back on the road Bulk and Skull were riding along then noticed the Youth Centre.

"Skull you can slow down now." Bulk said

"I'm trying but the accelerator is stuck." Skull said

Back at the Youth Centre the motorbike crashed into Lt. Stone's table.

"I've got a special assignment for you two." Lt. Stone said

Later at Angel Grove High Bulk and Skull were assigned Text book distribution. Jason and Tommy were at a table when they saw Joey walk up

"Look there he is." Tommy said

Joey walked up to Jason and Tommy and they started doing the wedding march.

"Very funny guys." Joey said

"Sorry Joey." Tommy said

Just then Kimberly walked up and sat down.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked

"Mr. Lucas wants us to do a report on what it will be like to be a married couple." Joey said

"We? Kimberly asked

"Me and um Laura." Joey said

Jason and Tommy started laughing

"I'm sure you and Laura will make a lovely couple." Kimberly said before cracking up laughing

"Oh thanks a lot." Joey said

"Hey what's going on?" Mark asked as he walked up.

Everyone looked at Mark he was wearing a Black Sleeveless Top, Black Jeans and Black sneakers.

"Ok you really do look good in black." Kimberly said

"Thanks." Mark said

"What and I don't?" Jason asked

"No your smoking hot in black." Kimberly said

Jason blushed and Tommy laughed.

"So what's going on?" Mark asked

"Mr. Lucas has asked, Laura and I to do a project as what it would be like to be a married couple." Joey said

"You and Laura?" Mark asked

"Yeah." Joey said

Mark just walked up to Joey and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's just a project and speaking of which. Where is Laura?" Mark asked

"Oh she said she had an idea on how to make the project more realistic." Joey said

"Oh I feel so sorry for you." Mark said

"Why?" Joey asked

"Cause here she comes with her idea." Mark said

Joey looked and saw Laura with a baby. Laura then walked up to the other rangers.

"Well I'd love to stay but I have to go. Good luck I hope this marriage doesn't end before the kid wakes up." Mark said before walking off.

Jason, Kimberly and Tommy silently chuckled.

"Who is this?" Joey asked

"This is baby Steven. I offered to watch him for the week." Laura said

"He's so cute." Kimberly said

"I wonder why Mark left so fast." Jason said

"No idea." Tommy said

Just then Baby Steven started to cry and the Rangers caught a waif of something. Just then Tommy, Kimberly, Jason and the rest of the teens all ran off.

"Not so fast Joey." Laura said

Joey stopped

"Come on we're both in this together." Laura said

Joey sulked and walked back to Laura. Meanwhile inside the Machine Empire.

"Wow that baby is loud." Prince Sprocket said

"That's it I'll use the baby's sound waves to destroy Angel Grove." King Mondo said

"Why not get Boohoo the Clown to alter the baby's sound waves." Queen Machinea said

Later in Baby Steven's house Joey slowly walked out of the room and then closed the door after putting Baby Steven to sleep. Just then Boohoo the Clown showed up and altered Baby Steven's sound waves. The next day back at Angel Grove High Joey and Laura walked in with baby Steven and up to Tommy and Mark.

"Hey guys get much sleep?" Mark asked

"Don't you start." Joey said

"What is so bad about a baby?" Tommy asked

"No don't." Joey and Laura said

Tommy accidentally woke up Baby Steven and he started crying making everything shake.

"What's going on?" Laura asked

"I don't know." Joey said

Just then shocking everybody Mark picked up baby Steven and he stopped crying and went back to sleep in Steven's arms.

"How did you?" Tommy asked

"Look we don't have time this little guy is asleep but won't stay that way. So Tommy and Laura you two take Steven somewhere there's nothing that can be destroyed." Jason said

"What about you?" Tommy asked

"Joey and I. We'll head to the Power Chamber and find out why Steven's voice has been altered." Jason said placing Steven back in the baby carriage.

Laura and Tommy walked off with baby Steven. Just then Mark and Joey all teleported to the Power Chamber. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Good now send Boohoo and the Cogs to capture the Baby then take him to the Power Plant." Mondo said

"Yes Sire." Clank said

Meanwhile in the Power Chamber Mark and Joey were looking at the screen.

"Looks like I was right Steven's sound waves have been altered." Mark said

"But how do re-alter them?" Joey asked

"Destroy the reason behind it." Mark said

"How?" Joey asked

"Do I have to answer everything?" Mark asked

"No." Joey said

Mark walked off

"Where are you going?" Joey asked

"You'll see." Mark said

Joey looked at Alpha. Alpha just shrugged and went back to work. Meanwhile in the park Jason and Kimberly walked up to Tommy and Laura.

"Hey what's going on?" Kimberly asked

"Right now trying to keep Steven from crying." Tommy said

"You can't keep a baby from crying forever." Jason said

Just then Boohoo the Clown showed up.

"Hello Rangers." Boohoo said

"What are you?" Laura asked

"I'm Boohoo the clown." Boohoo said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Boohoo's voice matched Joey's cry's frequency.

"Aye, aye, aye." Alpha said

"You have to defeat the clown in order to return Steven's voice to normal." Zordon said

"Well Mark?" Joey asked

"I wish I could but that's up to Zordon." Mark said

"That's ok I'll help the others." Joey said

Joey then teleported off. Alpha looked at Mark.

"What?" Mark asked

"Why did you just lie?" Alpha asked

"I didn't look you want those Power Weapons for the Rangers built." Mark said

"He's got a point Alpha. Saying it's up to me just put less pressure on him to say that he can't because he's working on something. You know how Joey is about surprises." Zordon said

True. Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the park Joey showed up.

"Hey you guys ok?" Joey asked

"Yeah." Tommy said

"Ok then. It's Morphin Time." Jason said

The Rangers made there Zeonizers appeared then they combined the two Zeonizers together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kimberly called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Laura called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Tommy called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Joey called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Jason called

The Rangers started fighting the Cogs while Laura took care of Steven. Then Alpha showed up.

"I'll take care of Steven." Alpha said

"Thanks." Laura said

Laura went to fight the cogs. Then some Cogs attacked Alpha and shut him down. Then the Cogs teleported away with Boohoo and Steven. The Rangers then ran up to Alpha.

"Oh no Alpha." Laura said

"Why would they want Steven?" Jason asked

"I don't know." Tommy said

"Come on let's head back to the Power Chamber." Joey said

Meanwhile back inside the Machine Empire.

"Good now to destroy the Power Plant." King Mondo said

"Yes dear what a brilliant idea." Queen Machinea said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"We have to find Steven." Laura said

"We can't until he cries." Alpha said

"Um where did Mark disappear too?" Laura asked

"Good question." Joey said

Mark then walked in with a table.

"Sorry but I was working on your power weapons." Mark said

"Cool." Tommy said

Mark then pulled off the sheet and reviled a silver pink Disc, Two yellow Double clubs, Two Blue Axes, two Green hatchets and a Sword with a Red Star.

"Wow." Joey said

"Kimberly your weapon is the Zeo Disc or shield." Mark said

"This is amazing." Kimberly said picking up the Zeo Disc

"Laura your weapon is the Zeo Double Clubs." Mark said

"This is incredible." Laura said picking up the two Zeo Double Clubs

"Tommy your weapon is the Zeo Axes." Mark said

"Awesome." Tommy said picking up the two Zeo Axes

"Joey your weapon is the Zeo Hatchets." Mark said

"Cool." Joey said picking up the two Zeo Hatchets

"Jason your weapon is the Zeo Sword." Mark said

"This is great." Jason said picking up the Zeo Sword.

"Thanks Mark." Joey said

"Just doing what I can since I have to be careful with my powers." Mark said

"Well at least we have something to help us defeat Boohoo." Tommy said

"Now we just need to find him." Joey said

Meanwhile at the Power Plant.

"Why aren't the Rangers here yet?" Boohoo asked

"Maybe we need to make the baby cry." Clank said

"Easily done." Boohoo said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Well it looks like Steven is at the Power Plant." Mark said

"Let's go." Tommy said

"Back to Action." Joey said

Back at the Power Plant the rangers showed up.

"Steven." Joey said

"We have to do something." Kimberly said

"You better hurry Rangers the baby doesn't have his bottle." Clank said

"And he's just woken up from his nap." Orbis said

Just then the Cogs showed up and the Rangers started fighting the Cogs.

"We have to get to Steven." Joey said

Just then the Black Zeo Ranger showed up next to Steven then teleported away.

"Great job Mark." Joey said

Back in the Power Chamber. Mark was now holding Baby Steven.

"Thanks now get that guy." Mark said

Meanwhile back at the Power Plant. Boohoo attacked the Rangers. Then Jason pulled out the Zeo Power Sword and struck Boohoo them Zeo Five Power kicked Boohoo to the ground.

"What do you say we make him grow Orbis?" Clank asked

"I'd say let's do it." Orbis said

"Around and around and away we go." Clank said before he threw Orbis

Just then Orbis landed on Boohoo and made Boohoo grow thirty Stories tall.

"We need Zeo Zord Power Now." All Five Rangers said.

Just then the five Zeo Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside and combined there Zords together to form the Zeo Megazord. Just then Boohoo the clown attacked the Zeo Megazord.

"Zeo Power Sword now." Jason said

Just then the Zeo Power Sword appeared and then The Zeo Megazord powered up the Zeo Power Sword and then struck and destroyed Boohoo. Meanwhile back in Machine Empire.

"Who was that Black Zeo Ranger?" King Mondo asked

"That was Mark Stevens. Sire." Clank said

"I forgot about the sixth ranger." King Mondo said

"Don't worry sire you won't make that mistake again." Clank said

"You are correct." King Mondo said

A week later back at Angel Grove High the Rangers were saying goodbye to Steven.

"You glad this project is over?" Mark asked

"You bet." Joey said

"Why?" Laura asked

"Now I can have a nice peaceful sleep." Joey said

The Rangers laughed just then Mr. Lucas showed up.

"Joey, Laura. I never got to tell you how much I liked your report." Mr. Lucas said

"Thanks." Laura said

"Well I have to get back to my family." Mr. Lucas said

Mr. Lucas walked off.

"Let me guess the first thing your going to do is sleep." Jason said

"You bet." Laura and Joey said

"Well you better go before Mr. Lucas gets back I hear he's looking for babysitters for his twins." Tommy said

Laura and Joey both walked off as fast as there legs could carry them and the four Rangers all laughed and walked off towards the Youth Centre.

End of For Crying Out Loud

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think. Also no flames.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Rangers in the Outfield**

In the park Mark was practicing his soccer while the others were having lunch. Jason looked over at Mark and then back at the others.

"Is it just me or has he been distracted lately?" Jason asked

"It's not just you." Kimberly said

"All I know is that I've got a baseball game coming up against Stone canyon." Joey said

"Who is the captain of the baseball team?" Laura asked

"Shawn I swear he's annoying." Joey said

Just then Mark kicked the ball and it shot into the goal Mark ran up and grabbed the ball and went back to his starting spot and put the ball down. Just then Mark heard clapping and saw Shawn standing there.

"No wonder why you're the captain of the Soccer Team." Shawn said

"Now that I didn't know." Kimberly said

"Neither did I but Mark deserves it." Tommy said

"What do you want Shawn?" Mark asked

"Just wondering if you'd ever play baseball." Shawn said

"Never." Mark said

"Really then why did I see you playing with the kids of Angel Grove Haven? Shawn asked

"What do you want?" Mark asked

"I want you to be pitcher for the game against Stone Canyon I've talked it over with coach and you'd be the best choice." Shawn said

Shawn walked off and Mark slammed the ball with his foot and it went into the goal. Joey walked up to Mark and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You ok?" Joey asked

"You're looking at the pitcher of the game." Mark said

"But you can't." Joey said

"Apparently the coach of the Baseball team thinks it's a good idea." Mark said

"You may have a strong throwing arm but you can't pitch an entire game." Joey said

"I know." Mark said looking down.

"I'll see if I can have a talk with the coach." Joey said

"Thanks." Mark said

Joey nodded and went back to the others while Mark grabbed his Soccer ball and walked off.

"What's up with him?" Tommy asked

"Shawn's made it so Mark's the pitcher of the game." Joey said

"But Mark can't pitch an entire game." Laura said

"Why?" Tommy asked

"Don't ask you'll see what we mean." Joey said

"Hopefully you won't." Laura said

Joey nodded. Meanwhile inside the Machine Empire.

"What is that ridicules game those humans are talking about?" King Mondo asked

"Baseball. Sire." Clank said

"We have to figure out a way to defeat them." King Mondo said

"Yes Sire." Clank said

Later at Angel Grove High Joey walked up to Mark and Kimberly who were in the study hall. Joey then sat down.

"How did it go?" Mark asked

"I can't talk him out of it." Joey said

"Damn it." Mark said

Just then Shawn walked up.

"Hello you two ready for the game?" Shawn asked

"Shawn I can't play Baseball. That day you saw me I was throwing underarm I can't throw over arm for an entire game." Mark said

"You will we need to win." Shawn said

Mark packed up and left. Shawn looked on and then at Joey.

"Don't look at me. I'm against this." Joey said

"Why?" Shawn asked

"Mark's all about gymnastics and Soccer not about Baseball." Joey said

"He's playing and that's final. Oh and don't forget training." Shawn said

Shawn walked off. Joey silently growled and thumped the table.

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I'm fine I better go find Mark and we can get some batting practice done." Joey said

Kimberly nodded and Joey left. Meanwhile at the Machine Empire.

"Now how do we take care of the Rangers?" King Mondo asked

"Hey Dad I've got a plan." Prince Sprocket said

"What is it my boy?" King Mondo asked

"Well why don't we turn one of those Pitching Machines into the People Pitcher and when they hit a ball they get sucked into the machine." Prince Sprocket said

"Then we can use those three as bait for the other Rangers perfect idea Sprocket." King Mondo said

"I'm so proud." Queen Machinea said

At the Amusement park the cogs showed up and modified one of the Pitching Machines. Just then Mark and Joey walked up.

"I'm not sure about this." Mark said

"Come on Mark it's just for one game." Joey said

"I can't you know full well." Mark said

"I know look I'll go first." Joey said

"Fine." Mark said

Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"Perfect they took the bait." Prince Sprocket said

"Yes Sire." Clank said

Meanwhile back in the Amusement Park Joey was getting ready to bat. Then the machine pitched a ball and Joey swung and hit the ball but then got shucked into the machine. Then the Machine turned into the People Pitcher.

"Joey." Mark said

"Don't worry about your friend you'll soon join him." The People Pitcher said

Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"Oh look Zeonizers." Queen Machinea said

"Do you think we should grab them?" King Mondo asked

"Why not we should help out your son." Queen Machinea said

Meanwhile back at the Amusement Park the Cogs showed up and Mark started to fight them then one grabbed Joey's Zeonizer.

"Hey give back the Zeonizer." Mark said

"This Zeonizer now belongs to Prince Sprocket." The Cog said

The Cogs and People Pitcher disappeared.

"Zordon this is Mark." Mark said

"Mark its Alpha what's going on?" Alpha asked

"The Cogs took Joey's Zeonizer and Joey is now inside Mondo's newest Monster." Mark said

"I'll get the other Rangers to meet you there." Alpha said

"Thanks. It's Morphin time." Mark said

Mark then made his Zeonizers appear and then placed the two Zeonizers together.

"Zeo Ranger Six Black." Mark called

Mark then met up with Jason, Kimberly, Tommy and Laura and they were also morphed.

"Did you find him?" Tommy asked

"No." Laura said

"I think we need to find People Pitcher." Mark said

"Right." Laura said

Just then Sprocket, Clank, People Pitcher and the Cogs all showed up.

"Oh great." Tommy said

"Hello Rangers." Clank said

"Where's the Zeonizer?" Mark asked

"I don't have it." Prince Sprocket said

"Guys the cogs have the Zeonizer." Jason said.

Tommy then grabbed the Zeonizer and then threw it to Laura. Laura then threw the Zeonizer to Kimberly. Kimberly then threw the Zeonizer to Jason. Jason was driving along in a go kart and the got attacked and sucked into the People Pitcher. Inside the People Pitcher Jason landed.

"Hey Jason." Joey said

"Hey yourself. Here I brought you something." Jason said

"My Zeonizer." Joey said

"How about we get out of here." Jason said

"It's Morphin Time." Joey said after he put the Zeonizers on his wrists

Joey then placed the two Zeonizers together.

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Joey called

Joey and Jason then started reversing the gears and then the both escaped the People Pitcher. Back in the Amusement Park Joey and Jason escaped the People Pitcher. Just then Laura, Tommy and Kimberly ran up.

"You guys ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah now let's end this." Joey said

"Where's Mark?" Jason asked

"Zordon called him back to the Power Chamber." Tommy said

Jason nodded. Then the Rangers then started fighting the Cogs then they all power kicked People Pitcher to the ground.

"Looks like we'll have to everything again." Clank said

"Let's go." Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before he threw Orbis

Orbis then landed on People Pitcher and made him grow Thirty Stories tall.

"We need Zeo Zord Power Now." All Five Rangers said

The Zeo Zords then showed up and the Rangers hopped inside. The Rangers then combined there Zords together to form the Zeo Megazord.

"Ha don't think that'll stop me." People Pitcher said

"Maybe this will." Joey said

"Zeo Power Sword." Jason said

Just then the Zeo Power Sword appeared then the Zeo Megazord powered up the Sword and then struck and destroyed People Pitcher.

"Yeah now that's one baseball menace that's been struck out." Joey said

"Bad pun." Tommy said

Later at the baseball game Angel Grove were leading by a score of one to nothing and it was Stone Canyon up to bat.

"Mark looks tired." Kimberly said

"Yeah he can't keep this up for much longer." Tommy said

"Is it just me or does Mark look like he's in pain?" Jason asked

"He's never had to play a full game of Baseball and his arm hasn't gotten used to it." Laura said

On the field Mark was getting tired he threw the ball and the guy hit it but only got to first base. Then the big hitter for Stone Canyon walked up. Mark pitched and he missed the first ball. Then Mark pitched again and he missed the second ball. Mark pitched the third and the guy hit the ball then Joey jumped off the fence and caught the ball. Causing Stone Canyon to lose

"Yeah." Tommy, Kimberly and Laura said

Jason just stood up and walked off.

"Jase?" Tommy asked

"Well you guys coming or not?" Jason asked

"You bet." Kimberly said

The four teens then walked off to congratulate Tanya. Back on the field Joey walked up to Mark and so did Shawn.

"How's your arm?" Joey asked

"It's ok but I think I won't be doing any thing involving throwing for a while." Mark said

"You know we could have won by a lot more." Shawn said

"I did my best Shawn. It's not easy playing a game I've never played before." Mark said

"What?" Shawn asked

"Shawn the only sports Mark has ever played are Basketball and Soccer." Joey said

"You've never played Baseball?" Shawn asked

"No that day you saw me throwing the ball was for the kids of Angel Grove Haven to have practice that's it. I've never played the game. Until now." Mark said

"But why is Joey worried about your arm?" Shawn asked

"I landed on it while doing Gymnastics." Mark said

"Oh." Shawn said before walking off.

"Well at least you don't have to play baseball ever again." Joey said

Just then Jason, Kimberly, Tommy and Laura walked up and Kimberly hugged Mark.

"You were great out there." Kimberly said

"Thanks." Mark said as Kimberly let go and put her arm around Jason.

"I think you better stick to Soccer." Tommy said

"I plan too." Mark said

"Come on let's go get a drink and your buying Laura." Jason said

"Why do I have to buy?" Laura asked

"Your turn." Mark said

"Ok then." Laura said

The Six Rangers walked off.

End of Rangers in the Outfield.

**Note: **Please Review and please no flames.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Every Dog has his day**

On the Road the rangers were testing out there new Zeo Jet Cycles. The Rangers then reached the lake.

"Mark these are great." Tommy said

"I'm glad you like them." Mark said

"Why didn't you create one for yourself?" Joey asked

"I can't my powers wont' let me." Mark said

"Oh." Joey said

"Come on let's go for one more lap." Jason said

The others agreed and drove off. Later at the Youth Centre the five Rangers walked in and saw Mark with a German Shepard.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked

"Oh this looks like Mark's project is finishing." Laura said

Just then Mark finished the demonstration.

"Good boy Smokey." Mark said

"Thank you Mark. The demonstration was a big success." Lt. Stone said

Mark put his hand in front of Smokey's nose and then patted Smokey

"Why did you do that?" Bulk asked

"Easy so Smokey could tell I'm friendly." Mark said

"Oh." Bulk said

Meanwhile in the mountains Clank was walking around.

"Hey look a lava pit." Clank said

"Maybe we can tap it." Orbis said

"Clank." King Mondo said

"Coming sire." Clanks aid

Meanwhile in the Machine Empire.

"Well Clank what did you find?" King Mondo asked

"There's a lava pit up in the mountains." Clank said

"Hey we should get Digster to tap it." Prince Sprocket said

"Yes then the whole of Angel Grove will be destroyed by lava." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the mountains Digster started to tap into the Lava pit.

"Soon all of Angel Grove will be destroyed." Digster said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. Jason and Kimberly walked up to Mark

"Well Smokey I hear by classify you as Chief of the search and Rescue." Lt. Stone said

"Wait we're outranked by a Dog?" Bulk asked

"Hey he's better trained the two people I know." Jason said

"That's true." Kimberly said

Bulk and Skull looked around while Mark, Jason and Kimberly laughed.

"He meant you two." Lt. Stone said

"Well since he out ranks you why don't you two give Smokey a bath." Jason said

"Not a bad idea." Lt. Stone said

Smokey walked off with Bulk and Skull.

"Looks like those two are going to be awhile." Mark said

"You said it." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the mountains Digster and the Cogs were still tapping the Lava.

"Yeah we're almost done." Digster said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. Bulk and Skull were washing each other instead of the dog. Then Smokey ran off.

"Where's he going?" Skull asked

"Come on let's follow him." Bulk said

On the road Smokey was running along with Bulk and Skull riding there motorbike trying to catch up. Then Bulk tied up a Fire Hydrant and fell out the bike. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Bulk and Skull walked in and up to Lt. Stone.

"Sir." Bulk said

"What is it?" Lt. Stone asked

"We lost Smokey." Skull said

"You did what?" Lt. Stone asked

"Sorry sir he just ran off." Bulk said

"Come on let's go find him." Lt. Stone said

The three walked off.

"Smokey." Mark said

Mark then ran off. Later in the mountains Mark was walking around looking for Smokey.

"Smokey here boy." Mark called out

Mark then stopped when he heard something. Mark hid behind some trees and saw the Cogs.

"What the Cogs?" Mark asked

The Cogs walked right past Mark. Mark followed the cogs up to a Cave entrance. Mark looked inside.

"They must be trying to tap the lava flow. I need to find Smokey." Mark said

Mark then looked around.

"It's Morphin time." Mark said

Mark then made his Zeonizers appear and then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger Six Black." Mark called.

Mark then started running along.

"Smokey." Mark called out

In the cave. Prince Sprocket heard Mark's call.

"Those Rangers go get them." Sprocket said

"Yes sir." Digster said

Back on the mountain some rocks came down. Mark dodged the rocks and looked up and saw Digster.

"Who are you?" Mark asked

"I'm Digster and your about to be dug out Ranger." Digster said

Digster then blasted Mark. Mark dodged the first few blasts and then got hit by the last causing him to Power down and slide down the Mountain and lose one of his Zeonizers. Mark stood up and brushed himself off.

"I need to find Smokey." Mark said

Mark walked off. In the forest area Mark walked along when the Cogs spotted him.

"Not what I needed." Mark said

Mark then started fighting the cogs but they were too strong.

"That's it. Wolf Blades." Mark said

Just then the Wolf Blades appeared in Mark's hands and Mark then attacked the Cogs and sent them running. The Wolf Blades then disappeared and Smokey ran up.

"Hi boy." Mark said

Mark then grabbed Smokey's collar and the two walked off. Meanwhile in the Machine Empire.

"So it appears the Black Zeo Ranger is more adept to fighting and is able to stand up to my Cogs even when un-morphed." King Mondo said while actually being impressed.

Meanwhile back in the mountains Mark was hiding from the Cogs.

"I need to contact the others but I can't let the Cogs on to my location." Mark thought.

Mark then looked at his communicator and smiled. Mark then took off his communicator and put it on Smokey's collar.

"Smokey I need you to take this communicator to my friends. OK. Now go." Mark said

Smokey then ran off.

"Good luck." Mark said

Mark then walked off. Meanwhile at the Youth Centre. Smokey walked in.

"Hey Smokey." Tommy said

"Hey look he's got Mark's Communicator." Joey said

"Wait Mark went to the Mountains to find Smokey." Jason said as he was taking Mark's communicator off Smokey's collar.

"We better contact Alpha." Joey said

"I agree." Jason said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked up and took Smokey away. Tommy, Jason and Joey walked off towards the Lockers.

"Alpha, come in." Jason said

"What's up Rangers?" Alpha asked

"We think Mark might be in trouble up in the mountains." Jason said

"I'll get Laura and Kimberly to meet you there." Alpha said

"Thanks. Now it's Morphin time." Jason said

Jason, Tommy and Joey made there Zeonizers appear then they placed the Two Zeonizers together.

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Tommy called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Joey called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Jason called

Back in the Mountains Jason, Tommy and Joey met up with Kimberly and Laura who were also morphed.

"Where is he Alpha?" Tommy asked

"Not that far from you." Alpha said

"Come on we have to find him before the machines do." Joey said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Bulk and Skull lost Smokey again. Meanwhile back in the Mountains Smokey found Mark's Zeonizer and carried off. Meanwhile Mark was walking along. Just then Digster showed up.

"I'd figure you'd be here." Digster said

"What are you doing?" Mark asked

"None of your business Black Ranger." Digster said

Just then Mark spotted Smokey. Then Digster spotted Smokey and started blasting at him.

"Smokey." Mark yelled

Smokey then ran up to Mark and Mark noticed Smokey had Mark's other Zeonizer

"Thanks Smokey." Mark said

"Don't think you'll get anywhere Black Ranger." Digster said

"It's Morphin Time." Mark said

Mark placed his Zeonizers together.

"Zeo Ranger Six Black." Mark called

The Mark then started fighting Digster. Mark then pulled out the Wolf Blades and slashed Digster and then sent an energy wave that hit and destroyed the little thing on Digster's head. Just then the other Rangers showed up.

"Great timing." Mark said

"Are you ok?" Tommy asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Mark said

"Not for long Rangers." Clank said

"What?" Tommy asked

Around and around and away you go. Clank said before throwing Orbis

Just then Orbis landed on Digster and made him grow Thirty Stories tall.

"You guys handle this I'm going to find Smokey." Mark said as Jason handed him his communicator

"Right." The other Five Rangers said

Mark then ran off

"We need Zeo Zord Power Now." The five Zeo Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Zords appeared and the Rangers hopped inside and then combined there Zords together to create the Zeo Megazord.

"Looks like that thing Mark destroyed on Digster's head didn't return." Kimberly said

"Then let's finish this." Tommy said

"Zeo Power Sword." The Five Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Power Sword showed up and the Zeo Megazord Powered up the Zeo Power Sword and destroyed Digster.

"Yeah." The Rangers said

Meanwhile back inside the Machine Empire.

"That Black Ranger is more trouble then I thought." King Mondo said

"Well I know you won't make the same mistake again." Queen Machinea said

Meanwhile inside the Power Chamber.

"Zordon how is it that Mark can call forth his Wolf Blades?" Alpha asked

"Remember Alpha he's the Wolf Ranger and he's had training." Zordon said

"Oh yeah." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains the Rangers now un-morphed all ran up to Mark who was also un-morphed and Smokey.

"Well done Rangers." Zordon said

"Thanks but it was Smokey that was the hero." Joey said

"What about the cave?" Mark asked

"After Digster was destroyed the cave closed up and the Lava stopped." Zordon said

"Alright." The six teens said

Later back at the Youth Centre Mark, Kimberly and Jason were with Smokey and Lt. Stone.

"Well you can say Smokey's first field test was a success." Mark said

"Yeah and I'm sure the Power Rangers are really happy." Lt. Stone said

Lt. Stone and Smokey walked off.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Mark said

"At least King Mondo knows not to underestimate you." Kimberly said

"It's mainly to the fact I won't be every battle so he will underestimate me again." Mark said

The other two nodded

"I need a drink." Mark said

"Same here." Kimberly said

"Don't worry my shout." Mark said

"Good." Jason said

The three then walked off towards the juice bar.

End of Every Dog Has His Day

**Note: **Please Review and please no flames


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Puppet Blaster**

At the Youth Centre kids of Angel Grove and there Parents were watching Captain Pete and his sidekick Puppet Man. Tommy, Jason and Kimberly were all watching.

"This is great." Tommy said

"Yeah and the kids are enjoying it." Kimberly said

"You said it this was a great idea." Jason said

"Thanks Jason." Ernie said

Ernie then walked up to Captain Pete. Meanwhile inside the Machine Empire.

"We need to figure out how to make those obedient Brats disobedient." King Mondo said

"How about getting that robot to make the kids disobedient?" Clank asked

"Perfect." King Mondo said

Meanwhile at the lake Joey and Laura were having a picnic.

"This is nice." Laura said

"Yeah it is." Joey said as he put his arm around Laura

Laura leaned against Joey and Joey kissed her forehead. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre the kids were enjoying the show. Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"Clank send down the cogs to place the device on that robot." King Mondo said

"Yes sire." Clank said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre the Cogs showed up.

"What's this?" Captain Pete said

"What are the Cogs doing here?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know but let's keep an eye on them." Jason said

Just then one of the Cogs placed the device on Puppet Man. Then the Cogs teleported away.

"What was that about?" Tommy asked

"I have no idea." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Now Clank activated the device." King Mondo said

"Yes sire." Clank said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Puppet Man's attitude changed as he changed into Puppet Blaster. Just then Puppet Blaster hypnotized the kids and turned them evil the three Rangers ran into the secluded hallway.

"What are we going to do?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know." Tommy said

Meanwhile inside the Power Chamber Mark walked in.

"What's going on?" Mark asked

"The others are in trouble." Alpha said

"Who is that?" Mark asked

"That's Puppet Blaster created from Puppet Man." Zordon said

"Are Tommy, Jason and Kimberly alright?" Mark asked

"For now." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre. The kids were running amuck. Meanwhile back at the Lake Joey's communicator beeped.

"We read you." Joey said

"Joey. It's Mark. You and Laura better get to the Youth Centre." Mark said

"We're on our way." Laura said

Laura and Joey teleported to the Youth Centre. Back at the Youth Centre Joey and Laura teleported in behind Kimberly, Tommy and Jason.

"What's going on?" Laura asked

"We found out that Puppet Man has been transformed into Puppet Blaster." Tommy said

"We have to stop him." Joey said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

The five Rangers then made there Zeonizers appear and then connected the two pieces together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kimberly called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Laura called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Tommy called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Joey called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Jason called

The Rangers walked out to the gym area.

"Hey Puppet Blaster." Tommy said

"Oh goodie the Power Rangers." Puppet Blaster said

"Hey didn't you just say today's secret word?" Jason asked

"Your right and now I'll blast you." Puppet Blaster said

"Not if we blast you first." Joey said

"I'd like to see you get past my army." Puppet Blaster said

Just then all the kids lined up in three rows in front of Puppet Blaster. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"We have to do something." Alpha said

"Jason you and the others Teleport out of there." Mark said

"Right." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre.

"Let's go guys." Jason said

"Right." The other four Rangers said

The Five Rangers teleported off. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Perfect now we'll get Puppet Blaster to broadcast his waves to every kid in Angel Grove." King Mondo said

"Yes Sire." Clank said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre.

"You kids stay here I'm going to reek more havoc." Puppet Blaster said

Puppet Blaster then teleported off. In the park Puppet Blaster was turning all the good kids into brats. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"What are we going to do?" Jason asked

"Well Alpha and I worked on a new weapon known as the Defender Wheel." Mark said

"It's loaded into Zeo Zord 5 and ready to go." Alpha said

"Great thanks guys." Jason said

"Get going." Mark said

"Right. Back to Action." Jason said

Back in the Park the Rangers showed up and attacked Puppet Blaster with there sabers.

"Jason, use the Defender Wheel." Mark said through the Communicator

"On it. Defender Wheel." Jason said

Just then the Defender Wheel showed up and Jason activated it and it spun right into Puppet Blaster destroying him and Jason beamed out.

"Yeah." Jason said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre the Children stopped and returned back to normal. Meanwhile back in the park.

"Looks like we'll have to make him grow." Clank said

"I agree." Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis.

Orbis then landed on Puppet Blaster and made him grow thirty Stories tall.

"We need Zeo Zord Power Now." The Five Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside and combined there Zords together to create the Zeo Megazord. Puppet Blaster then attacked the Rangers. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"It appears there a transmission receiver on the end of Puppet Blaster's nose." Alpha said

"Guys cut off Puppet Blaster's nose." Mark said

Meanwhile back in the Park.

"Got it." Tommy said

"Zeo Power Sword." The Five Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Power Sword showed up and cut off Puppet Blaster's nose.

"No not my nose." Puppet Blaster said

"You're finished." Jason said

The Zeo Megazord powered up the Zeo Power Sword and then struck and destroyed Puppet Blaster. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Other plan failed." King Mondo said

"Don't worry darling we'll defeat those Rangers yet." Queen Machinea said

"Your right my dear." King Mondo said

Later back at the Youth Centre the show was running perfectly.

"I'm so glad Alpha and Mark were able to repair Puppet Man." Kimberly said

"You said it." Jason said

"Where is Mark?" Laura asked

"Working on something." Tommy said

"I wonder what." Joey said

"No idea come on let's what the show." Jason said

The Rangers went back to watching the show.

End of the Puppet Blaster.

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Graduation Blues**

At Angel Grove High Mark walked into Mr. Chaplin's office.

"You wanted to see me." Mark said

"Ah yes Mark." Mr. Chaplin said

"Is something wrong?" Mark asked

"No nothing's wrong Mark. It's just we checked your stats and we found out there's nothing more we can do. Cause you have the most over time of any student." Mr. Chaplin said

"What are you saying?" Mark asked

"Congratulations Mark you've graduated." Mr. Chaplin said handing Mark his diploma.

"This can't be right." Mark said

"Oh it's right." Mr. Chaplin said

"Great now what?" Mark asked himself.

Meanwhile in the park Bulk and Skull were put on trash duty just then an Alien Spaceship landed and the door opened to revile Cestro.

"Who are you?" Bulk asked

"I am Cestro. I am looking for a human called Mark." Cestro said

"You mean Mark Stevens?" Skull asked

"Yes that's him." Cestro said

"Come with us he's at the Youth Centre." Skull said

"You two stay here and guard the ship." Bulk said to Rito and Goldar.

Meanwhile inside the Machine Empire.

"What is that space craft doing there?" King Mondo said

"I don't know but it came from the Water planet Aquitar." Clank said

"Yuck water." Queen Machinea said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre the Rangers had thrown a party to celebrate Mark's early graduation.

"I can't believe you did this so fast." Mark said

"Hey it's not every day someone graduates early." Kimberly said

"Yeah but I have no idea what I'm going to do now." Mark said

"You'll figure something out." Joey said

Just then Skull walked in and up to Mark.

"Um Mark someone's outside and he wants to speak to you." Skull said

"Ok." Mark said in confusion.

Mark followed Skull out of the Youth Centre. Outside the Youth Centre Skull and Mark walked out.

"OK Bulk I've got him." Skull said

"That's the only Mark we know." Bulk said

"That's him." Cestro said

"Cestro. Its ok guys I've got it from here." Mark said

"Great." Bulk said

Bulk and Skull ran off.

"What's going on?" Mark asked

"I need your help." Cestro said

"Come on we'll talk about this somewhere else." Mark said

Cestro and Mark walked off. Meanwhile back in the park Lt. Stone noticed Rito and Goldar and started to chase after them. Meanwhile at the Power Chamber.

"So what's going on Cestro?" Mark asked

"Well Planet Aquitar has been attacked by monsters known as Hydrocontaminators." Cestro said

"What can we do to help?" Mark asked

"Well I started working on a device that will enable us to defeat the creatures but I was unable to finish it." Cestro said

"Where's the prototype now?" Mark asked

"Back in my Space Craft." Cestro said

"Come on we better go get it." Mark said

Just then the Alarm went off causing the two Rangers to look at the Viewing Globe.

"What the heck?" Mark asked

"It appears that another space craft has landed in the park." Alpha said

"Cestro is that a Hydrocontaminator?" Mark asked

"Yes he must have followed me." Cestro said

"We have to hurry and get the device." Mark said

Back in the park Lt. Stone was still chasing after Rito and Goldar. Just then Cestro and Mark walked up to Cestro's Space Craft. Cestro then opened the door and pulled out a box. The Cestro opened it.

"So this is the prototype?" Mark asked

"Correct." Cestro said

"We've got company." Mark said

Cestro looked over and saw the Hydrocontaminator.

"Don't think you'll finish that device." Hydrocontaminator said

Just then the five Zeo Rangers showed up.

"Great timing." Mark said

"Thanks." Joey said

"Come on let's head back to the Power Chamber." Mark said

"Right." Cestro said

The two Rangers teleported away. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Why is everyone making a fuss when I haven't even done anything?" King Mondo asked

"Sire it appears a monster has appeared in the park." Clank said

"Well send down the Cogs to help him." King Mondo said

Back in the park the cogs showed up.

"What the Cogs?" Laura asked

"Let's take them down." Tommy said

The five Rangers started fighting the Cogs then Jason Zeo Five Power Kicked the Hydrocontaminator to the ground.

"I'll be back, Rangers." Hydrocontaminator said before teleporting off

"What was that about?" Joey asked

"I don't know but we better get to the Power Chamber." Jason said

The five Rangers then teleported off. Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"We could use a monster like that." King Mondo said

"I've got an idea since he wants to contaminate water I'll help him out and show him where water is but only if he defeats those Rangers." Sprocket said

"Good idea Sprocket." King Mondo said

Meanwhile at the Hydro Plant. The Hydro Contaminator was looking for water when Sprocket showed up.

"Hey Hydrocontaminator I'll show you where the water is if you destroy the Rangers." Prince Sprocket said

"OK." Hydrocontaminator said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"I am sorry for bringing that foul creature here." Cestro said

"Don't worry about it." Mark said

"Yeah it's not the first time something evil and weird has entered our planet." Tommy said

"But where did that thing go?" Kimberly asked

"My guess the Water purifying plant." Mark said

"Aye, aye, aye. Mark's right." Alpha said

"You guys go." Mark said

"Right. Back to Action." Jason said

Back at the Hydro Plant the Rangers teleported in. Then they started to fight the Cogs.

Then they got attacked by the Hydrocontaminator. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"This is an interesting device." Cestro said

"The Zeo Power Blaster not as cool as the original but it should work when we're finished." Mark said

"Well we're almost done." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at the Hydro Plant the Rangers were having trouble with the Hydro Contaminator.

"How can we attack something we can't see?" Tommy asked

"We could try focusing on out hearing." Joey said

"That won't work Mark fought me blindfolded and trust me he didn't even get distracted by the sounds. But because none of us have tried it It'll be to dangerous" Jason said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber. Mark placed the Zeo Power Blaster in the box

"Ok Alpha, send the Rangers there new Zeo Power Blaster." Mark said

"On it." Alpha said

The Zeo Power Blaster then teleported away.

"I'm impressed but I fear I will not be able to make the necessary adjustments back on Aquitar." Cestro said

"I know that's why I'm going with you to help." Mark said

"Are you sure Mark?" Cestro asked

"I'm sure Alpha can hold down the fort while I'm gone." Mark said

"Thank you." Cestro said

Meanwhile back at the Hydro Plant the Rangers received the Zeo Power Blaster.

"Alright." Tommy said

"Don't think that thing will save you." Hydrocontaminator said

"Oh it will." Jason said

"Fire." The five Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Power Blaster fired and destroyed Hydrocontaminator. Just then Sprocket teleported away. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"That's it no more using monsters that aren't my own." King Mondo said

"Yes dear it's best to stick to what works." Queen Machinea said

Later in the park Cestro and Billy walked up to Cestro's Spaceship.

"Are you sure about this Mark?" Cestro asked

"You need help and besides I have no Zord of my own to help the Rangers with and I want to study your Battle Borgs." Mark said

"Why?" Cestro asked

"For a new Zord I'm working on and your Battle Borgs impressed me." Mark said

"Very well." Cestro said

Mark and Cestro got into the Space Craft and took off back out into Space. Just then the five Zeo rangers now powered down ran up.

"We're too late." Joey said

"Good luck Mark." Jason said

"Why did he have to go?" Laura asked

"He needed to go. Besides he'll be more help there right now especially since he doesn't have a Zord or a Weapon to help us and he can't rely on his Wolf Blades forever." Jason said

"Good point." Kimberly said

The Rangers then walked off all knowing that Mark was helping out there friends.

End of Graduation Blues.

**Note: **Tell me what you think and please no flames.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**A Few Bad Seeds**

At the Botanical Garden Joey, Tommy, Bulk, Skull and a few other students were working on there plant projects.

"Um Joey didn't those seeds just sprout yesterday?" Tommy asked

"Yeah." Joey said

"Ok weird." Tommy said

"You said it and not only that for some strange reason it likes metal." Joey said

"Ok now that is strange." Tommy said

"You said it." Joey said

"So what did you use to create this thing?" Tommy asked

"I have no idea. But I might take a sample to Alpha for analysis." Joey said

"Good idea." Tommy said

Joey then took a piece of his plant and the two left for the Power Chamber. Skull then walked up and took a piece of Joey's plant and stuck it in his plant pot.

"There now I have a plant." Skull said

"If you say so." Bulk said

Meanwhile inside the Machine Empire.

"So a plant that eats metal perfect." King Mondo said

"How is that perfect dad?" Prince Sprocket asked

"Simple we'll turn it into a monster and get it to eat the Rangers' Megazord." King Mondo said

"Perfect." Prince Sprocket said

Meanwhile back at the Botanical Garden Joey and Tommy walked up and saw the Cogs taking his and Skull's plants.

"What the?" Joey asked

"I don't know but we better stop them." Tommy said

"It's Morphin Time." Joey said

The two Rangers made there Zeonizers appear then placed them together.

Zeo Ranger Three Blue. Tommy called

Zeo Ranger Four Green. Joey called

The two Rangers started fighting the Cogs but the Cogs managed to take the plants away.

"Oh great now what?" Joey asked

"I have no idea." Tommy said

Meanwhile at the Machine Empire King Mondo turned the two plants into plant robots known as Pollinator and Adrian who wasn't quite all there.

"What do you want us to do?" Pollinator asked

"I want you to go to the Auto recycling plant and become stronger." King Mondo said

"We're on our way." Pollinator said

Meanwhile at the Power Chamber. All five Zeo Rangers were there.

"OK why would Mondo want Plants?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea." Joey said

"Bet he's going to use them against us." Tommy said

"But it seems strange that he'd use Plants and not robots." Jason said

"I know something's up." Laura said

Just then the alarm went off.

"Oh great." Kimberly said

"Rangers it appears that Mondo's newest monsters have appeared at the Auto Recycling Plant." Zordon said

"Mondo must have turned mine and Skull's plants into monsters and since my plant likes to eat metal." Joey said

"We have to stop it fast." Kimberly said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

The five Rangers made there zeonizers appear and then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kimberly called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Laura called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Tommy called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Joey called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Jason called

At the Auto Recycling Plant the Rangers teleported down and saw the two plant monsters.

"Hey freaks of nature." Jason said

"Ah the Power Rangers." Pollinator said

"You're going down pollen head." Jason said

"The names Pollinator and this is my brother Adrian." Pollinator said

"Whatever." Jason said

The Rangers started fighting the two plant Robots. The two plants were strong but there weakness was Adrian he was stupid and he made a mistake allowing the rangers to blast the two of them. The two plants teleported off. Meanwhile at the Machine Empire.

"That was pathetic from both of you." King Mondo said

"We tried but they were just too strong for us." Pollinator said

"Well you'll have to do better." King Mondo said

"I will sire." Pollinator said

"And as for you." King Mondo said

"What?" Adrian asked

King Mondo then zapped and destroyed Adrian.

"Adrian." Pollinator said

"Now do you understand if you fail me again?" King Mondo asked

"Yes sire." Pollinator said

Meanwhile back at the Botanical Garden. Joey was walking up when Pollinator showed up.

"Who are you?" Joey asked

"I'm Pollinator and you're the one who created me." Pollinator said

"It's Morphin time." Joey said

Joey then made his Zeonizers appear and then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Joey called

Joey started fighting Pollinator when all of a sudden Pollinator sent out pollen all over Joey.

"Alpha teleport me to the Power Chamber." Joey said

"Right." Alpha said

Joey then teleported away

"Well that takes care of him now to draw out the rest of the Rangers." Pollinator said

Meanwhile on the road Bulk and Skull left there Motorbike for the plant so they could get it back.

"Do you think this will work?" Skull asked

"I hope so." Bulk said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the other four Rangers teleported in. Then they noticed Joey.

"What happened?" Laura asked

"Mondo's monster Pollinator sent out spores on to Joey causing him to start mutating into a plant." Alpha said

"Oh great." Kimberly said

"But how do we help Joey?" Laura asked

"Well Alpha could suffocate the plant cells with pure Oxygen." Kimberly said

"Huh?" Laura asked

"Plants breathe in Carbon Dioxide." Kimberly explained

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Good Pollinator, now take out the other four then the Gold Ranger will show up." King Mondo said

"Yes sire." Pollinator said.

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Jason and Tommy helped Joey lie down on the medical bed. Just then the Alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked

"Pollinator is attacking the City." Zordon said

"You guys go I'll send Joey after I get rid of the Plant cells." Alpha said

"Right. It's Morphin Time." Jason said

The four Rangers made there Zeonizers appear and then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kimberly called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Laura called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Joey called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Jason called

In the city the Rangers teleported down and saw Pollinator.

"Hello Rangers." Pollinator said

Pollinator then attacked the Rangers. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. Joey was placed in a containment field.

"OK Alpha, start the pure oxygen." Zordon said

"Right." Alpha said

The pure Oxygen killed the Plant cells and returned Joey to normal. Alpha lowered the containment field and then Joey sat up.

"You ok?" Alpha asked

"Yeah." Joey said

"I'm glad that Kimberly has knowledge of plants." Alpha said

"Same here." Joey said

"Joey you must hurry the other rangers need your help." Zordon said

"Right. It's Morphin Time." Joey said

Joey then made his Zeonizers appear and then brought the Zeonizers together.

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Joey called

Back in the City Joey teleported in and kicked Pollinator to the ground.

"Guys we have to blast him with pure oxygen." Joey said

"Let's do it." Jason said

The Rangers pulled out there Zeo Laser Pistols and fired at Pollinator destroying him. Later back at the Botanical Gardens Joey and Tommy walked up.

"So have you decided what seeds you're going to cross this time?" Tommy asked

"Yeah and this time I know what they are." Joey said

Just then the two Rangers saw Bulk and Skull inside a bush.

"What are you two doing?" Joey asked

"Looking for that metal eating plant." Bulk said

"Right." Tommy said

Joey and Tommy walked off laughing.

End of a Few Bad Seeds

**Note: **Please Review and no flames.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Instrument of Destruction**

At Angel Grove High someone was playing Piano while Tommy was in a classroom doing some homework when all of a sudden he saw the Cogs.

"What are they doing here?" Tommy asked

Tommy then ran out of the classroom. Meanwhile inside the Machine Empire.

"Hey Dad you do realize its mom's birthday." Prince Sprocket said

"Yes I know but what to get her?" King Mondo asked

"Well I sent the cogs to go capture that pianist." Prince Sprocket said

"Good boy. Your mother absolutely loves Classical Music." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High Tommy ran into the detention room and saw the cogs at the Music Room. Tommy then ran up to the music room and saw the Cogs then noticed someone in a cape leave.

"Your move bolt brains." Tommy said

Just then the Cogs teleported away. Later at the lockers Tommy was talking to Kimberly and Jason.

"Then when I got there the music stopped and the guy ran out the room." Tommy said

"That's strange." Kimberly said

"Did you get a look at the guy?" Jason asked

"Nope." Tommy said

"I wonder why King Mondo is interested in a pianist." Kimberly said

"No idea." Jason said

Just then the school's guidance councilor walked up her name is Ms. Rodriguez.

"Ah Tommy there you are." Ms. Rodriguez said

"Is something wrong?" Tommy asked

"I was going over your lessons and noticed you have six free lessons and you have two on Tuesday and Thursday when you're only allowed one per day during the week." Ms. Rodriguez said

Tommy sighed while Kimberly and Jason tried not to laugh.

"So I'm placing you in Classical music." Ms. Rodriguez said

"I'll try it but only for this week and that's it." Tommy said

"No you'll be part of the class." Ms. Rodriguez said

"Ms. Rodriguez did you check both of his lesson plans?" Jason asked

"Both?" Ms Rodriguez asked

"Yeah I have Community Studies every second Friday those free lessons are actually when I have my Friday lessons during the second week." Tommy said

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you were one of the Community Studies Students." Ms. Rodriguez said

"How could you not know? It has at the top of his lesson plans Community Studies student." Kimberly said

Ms. Rodriguez walked off and found Skull and started to talk to him.

"She really needs to pay attention more." Tommy said

"Well good luck on your first and last Classical Music Class." Jason said

"Thanks." Tommy said

Later in the Classical Music class Tommy walked in and so did Skull.

"You got dragged in here too?" Skull asked

"Yeah but this is my first and last classical music class." Tommy said

"Lucky you." Skull said

"I've been meaning to ask. Why do you follow Bulk around all the time?" Tommy asked

"You know I have no idea. We've been friends for so long." Skull said

"Yeah. Look I'm not trying to break up the friendship but don't you think you should start thinking about following your own dreams." Tommy said

Skull just sat there as the teacher talked but he wasn't listening, what Tommy had said was going through his mind. Meanwhile at the Machine Empire.

"I want that pianist." King Mondo said

"Don't worry dad I sent the cogs down again." Prince Sprocket said

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High Jason, Kimberly and Tommy were walking along.

"So how was class?" Jason asked

"Dumb I mean the teacher kept getting his words wrong." Tommy said

"What about Skull?" Kimberly asked

"He was quiet through out the class." Tommy said

"That's a first." Jason said

"I know." Tommy said

Just then all three heard Piano Music.

"What the?" Jason asked

"I have no idea." Kimberly said

"Come on." Tommy said

Kimberly and Jason followed Tommy to the music room just then Cogs showed up.

"Oh great Cogs." Tommy said

"Let's kick down some Cogs." Jason said

"It's Morphin Time." Kimberly said

The three Rangers energized there Zeonizers and connected the two Zeonizers together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kimberly called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Tommy called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Jason called

The three Rangers started fighting the cogs then the pianist ran out of the classroom and the Cogs disappeared.

"Why are the Cogs after him?" Kimberly asked

"No idea." Tommy said

"Well we're going to meet the others at the Youth Centre." Kimberly said

"And I'm going to see if I can find any clues on who that pianist is." Tommy said

The three walked off. Tommy walked into the classroom still morphed and started to play the piano but noticed a key wasn't working so he opened up the piano and noticed a piece of paper.

"Symphony Hall at four o Clock." Tommy read.

Tommy then ran out of the Classroom. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Fortissimodo arise and capture that Pianist." King Mondo said

King Mondo then zapped the Piano and turned it into Fortissimodo. Meanwhile outside the Symphony Hall Tommy rode up on his Zeo Jet Cycle and saw the Pianist being attacked by Cogs. Tommy then jumped up and blasted the Cogs and the Pianist ran off.

"You want him Piano head you'll have to get through me." Tommy said

"With pleasure." Fortissimodo said

Tommy started fighting the Cogs and Fortissimodo. Meanwhile at the Power Chamber the four Rangers teleported in.

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"Tommy's fighting King Mondo's newest monster." Alpha said

"What is that?" Laura asked as the rangers looked at the Viewing Globe

"That is Fortissimodo it was sent to capture the mysterious pianist." Zordon said

"You Rangers better get going." Alpha said

"Right. It's Morphin Time." Jason said

The Four Rangers made there Zeonizers appear and then connected them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kimberly called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Laura called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Joey called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Jason called

Back at Symphony Hall Tommy was still fighting the cogs when the other Rangers showed up. The four Rangers then flipped over to Tommy.

"Thought you could use some help." Jason said

"Thanks." Tommy said

The five Rangers started fighting the Cogs. Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"Fortissimodo it's time for you to grow." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back outside the Symphony hall Clank and Orbis showed up.

"We're up Orbis." Clank said

"Let's go." Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis.

Orbis landed on Fortissimodo and made him grow Thirty Stories tall.

"Ha now everyone can here my music." Fortissimodo said

"Not while I'm here." Tommy said

"Then well change that." Fortissimodo said

But before Fortissimodo could do anything the Ninja Ape Zord of Pheados showed up and punched Fortissimodo to the ground.

"Thanks Ape Zord." Tommy said

The Ape Zord roared and disappeared. Just then the other Rangers showed up.

"How did you?" Jason asked

"I have no idea." Tommy said

"Rangers Valin the Ape spirit sent it down to help you." Zordon said

"Oh." Tommy said

"Come on guys we need to kick it." Joey said

"Right." Jason said

"We need Zeo Zord Power Now." All five Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside and combined there Zords to create the Zeo Megazord.

"You can't defeat my music." Fortissimodo said

"Sure we can. Zeo Power Sword." Jason said

Just then the Zeo Power Sword showed up and the Zeo Megazord powered it up and then struck and destroyed Fortissimodo. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"I'm home." Queen Machinea said

"Oh no. you haven't gotten her a present." Prince Sprocket said

"Oh I'll get her a present." King Mondo said

Later at Angel Grove High Tommy now powered down walked into the music room and up to the mysterious pianist and took off the hood.

"Skull?" Tommy asked

"Yeah it's me." Skull said

"That was amazing." Tommy said

"Thanks." Skull said

"Why don't you perform?" Tommy asked

"I don't want people to make fun of me and Bulk he'd never stop teasing me about it." Skull said

"Than that would prove he's not worthy of your friendship. Skull what's more important your happiness or being Bulk's little dog?" Tommy asked

"What do you mean?" Skull asked

"I mean are you sure you want to follow Bulk everywhere or are you willing to follow your own dreams." Tommy said

"I don't know." Skull said

"Well then maybe it's time you stopped being in Bulk's shadow and let the world see the true Skull." Tommy said

"Yeah you're right." Skull said

Later at the Youth Centre Tommy, Joey, Laura, Kimberly and Jason were all there and so where a whole bunch of people watching the musicians play then Bulk showed up. Bulk sat down next to Tommy. Just then Skull walked out on stage and sat down and pressed a key to see if the piano was in tune. Then Skull started to play and the whole crowd was in awe. Skull then finished and everyone clapped. Bulk then walked up to Skull.

"Hey Bulk." Skull said

"That was great." Bulk said

"Really?" Skull asked

"Yeah." Bulk said

Skull smiled and realized Tommy was right.

End of Instrument of destruction.

**Note: **Please Review and no flames.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Mean Screen**

At Angel Grove High Kimberly and Tommy were in the computer lab learning about computers from a guy named Raymond.

"This is great." Tommy said

"Yeah I'm so glad we decided to join a computer club." Kimberly said

"Thanks for showing us this Raymond." Tommy said

"Hey my pleasure." Raymond said

Just the Kimberly noticed a little thing on her screen.

"Hey what's this?" Kimberly asked

"Careful that could be a…" Raymond started but Kimberly had already clicked on it

A countdown started on the computer.

"Virus." Raymond finished.

"What do we do?" Kimberly asked

"It's not responding to anything." Raymond said

Raymond ran to his computer and started creating an antivirus. Then he got back to the computer and activated the program shutting down the virus.

"That was close." Tommy said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"Those things are nasty." Raymond said

Meanwhile inside the Machine Empire.

"Those humans went crazy over a little computer Virus." King Mondo said

"Hey dad, why not send Mean Screen to infect everything in Angel Grove with a Computer Virus since everything in Angel Grove runs on Computers." Prince Sprocket said

"Not a bad idea Sprocket." King Mondo said

"You are such a clever boy." Queen Machinea said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High. Raymond was showing Tommy how to get into a website.

"This is so cool." Tommy said

"Well I have to go. Jason's teaching me a new kata." Kimberly said

The two nodded and Kimberly walked off Just then Laura and Joey walked up.

"Hey how's it going?" Laura asked

"Great. Hey Joey, check this out." Tommy said

"What is it?" Joey asked

"There's a karate chat line." Tommy said

"Cool." Joey said

Meanwhile at the Computer lab. Mean Screen and Clank showed up.

"Now Mean Screen I want you to infect a virus into the Rangers Zords and Weapons and also into everything in Angel Grove that runs on Computers." Clank said

"You got it." Mean Screen said

Mean Screen then plugged into the Computer and up loaded the virus. Meanwhile in the city things were going havoc. Back at Angel Grove High.

"Oh no another Virus." Tommy said

"None like anything I've seen." Raymond said

Just then Joey's Communicator beeped.

"We've got to go." Joey said

"We'll catch up with you later." Tommy said

"Ok I'll work on the anti Virus." Raymond said

Laura, Joey and Tommy all walked out while Raymond went to his laptop. Meanwhile outside Angel Grove High.

"We read you Zordon." Joey said

"Rangers, there's trouble at the Computer lab. Kimberly and Jason are already there." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Joey said

Just then the Cogs showed up.

"Actually I think we better take care of these things first." Laura said

"It's Morphin Time." Joey said

The three Rangers then made there Zeonizers appear and then connected the two together.

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Kimberly called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Tommy called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Joey called

The three Rangers started fighting the Cogs. Meanwhile at the Computer lab Jason and Kimberly now morphed were walking through the lab.

"That virus has to be around here somewhere." Jason said

"Yeah but which Computer was in placed into." Kimberly said

"Come on we have to keep looking." Jason said

"Right." Kimberly said

"Well what if I showed you where I am?" Mean screen asked as he appeared on the computer screen.

Just then all two Rangers just got zapped and Mean Screen came out of the computer.

"Great a walking virus that's all we need." Jason said

"You said it." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back outside Angel Grove high the three other Rangers were still fighting the cogs. Then the cogs ran off.

"There had to be a reason for that." Joey said

"I agree." Tommy said

"Come on we have to get to the Computer Lab." Laura said

The three teleported off. Meanwhile back at the Computer lab Tommy, Joey and Laura showed up and got blasted.

"You three ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Laura said

Jason then kicked Mean Screen down.

"We need to split up." Jason said

"Let's go." Laura said

Laura, Joey and Tommy ran off with Mean Screen chasing after them. Meanwhile in the Power Chamber.

"I don't understand it Zordon every time I think I have the virus it moves so quickly." Alpha said

"Keep trying Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile back at the Computer lad the six Rangers met up and the Rangers tired to fire there laser pistols but the Virus infected them.

"No even our weapons are infected." Tommy said

Just then the rangers got blasted and thrown out of the building. Outside the Computer lab Jason stood up and grabbed His and Kimberly's sabers and attacked Mean Screen. Jason flipped over and struck Mean Screen then tripped him to the ground then threw the saber back to Kimberly. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Oh no the Zords are starting to get infected." Alpha said

"Keep trying Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile back outside the Computer lab. Jason kicked Mean Screen to the ground.

"But how my Virus should have infected all your weapons." Mean Screen said

"Not all weapons are computer based." Jason said

Jason then went into a side spin and slammed his foot hard into Mean Screen's face.

"No my screen you destroyed my screen." Mean Screen said

Meanwhile back inside the Machine Empire.

"I'm impressed that the Red Ranger figured that out." King Mondo said

"Yes dear but what about Mean Screen?" Queen Machinea asked

"Clank, make my monster grow." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back outside the Computer Lab. Clank showed up with Orbis.

"Looks like it's time for us to give him an upgrade." Clank said

"I agree." Orbis aid

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis.

Orbis then landed on Mean Screen and made him grow.

"Now look at me." Mean Screen said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Oh no the rangers can't use there Zords since they've been infected with the Virus." Alpha said

Meanwhile back outside the Computer Lab.

"We have to do something." Joey said

"That's it. I have an idea try and hold him off." Tommy said

"Ok." Jason said

Tommy teleported off. Meanwhile at Angel Grove High Raymond was still on his laptop when someone tapped him on the Shoulder. Raymond looked and saw the Blue Ranger.

"Whoa." Raymond said

"I'm sure you know about the Virus right?" Tommy asked

"Yeah." Raymond said

"Well I heard from a friend of mine that you're some what of an expert of computers." Tommy said

"Well I'm creating an antivirus but I don't know if it will work." Raymond said

"Can I take it from you now my friends are in trouble?" Tommy asked

"Sure." Raymond said handing the Blue Ranger the floppy disc.

"Thank you." Tommy said

Tommy then teleported away.

"Wow. The people on the internet aren't going to belief this." Raymond said

Meanwhile back outside the Computer Lab.

"I hope Tommy makes it in time." Joey said

"Same here." Laura said

"Don't worry he will." Jason said

Back in the Power Chamber Tommy teleported in and took off his helmet.

"Here Alpha, try this." Tommy said

"I hope this works." Alpha said

Alpha placed the floppy disc into the console and the anti virus worked and the Zords were back on line.

"Yes." Tommy said

"Good now the Rangers can take down Mean Screen." Zordon said

"I have an idea." Tommy said

"What is it?" Alpha asked

"Upload a virus into Battle helmet four we're going to get Mean Screen back with his own medicine." Tommy said

"I'll get to work." Alpha said

"Back to action." Tommy said

Tommy teleported off while Alpha got to work. Meanwhile back outside the Computer lab. Tommy teleported back

"Rangers you can now call on your Zords." Zordon said

"Alright." Jason said

"We need Zeo Zord Power Now." All Five Rangers said

Just then the Five Zeo Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside then combined there Zords to create the Zeo Megazord.

"Don't think you can beat me." Mean Screen said

"We'll see about that." Joey said

Joey then switched places with Jason and activated Zeo Battle Helmet four and then shocked Mean Screen. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Done." Alpha said

"Good now Joey, ram the horns into that thing." Zordon said

"Why?" Joey asked

"Because I've placed a Virus in your Zeo Battle helmet's horns so when they strike the Virus will infect Mean Screen." Alpha said

Meanwhile back outside the Computer Lab.

"Great idea." Joey said

"Actually it was Tommy's idea." Alpha said

"Well done Tommy." Laura said

"Thanks." Tommy said

Joey then got the Zeo Megazord to ram the horns into Mean Screen and the Virus infected Mean Screen.

"No what's going on." Mean Screen said

"Virus Infection." Joey said

"No." Mean Screen said

Jason and Joey switched places and the battle helmet returned to the Warrior mode helmet.

"Zeo Power Sword." The Five Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Power Sword appeared and the Zeo Megazord powered it up and then struck and destroyed Mean Screen. Meanwhile back inside the Machine Empire.

"No those Rangers won again." King Mondo said

Meanwhile on the road Bulk and Skull were in major trouble for going to the wrong location. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"That was brilliant thinking Tommy." Zordon said

"Thanks Zordon but it was a team effort." Tommy said

"I hear you on that one." Jason said

"Yeah but I'm just glad Raymond is a computer expert like Mark." Tommy said

"Did I hear my name?" A voice asked

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Mark.

"Mark." All six Rangers said

"Hey guys." Mark said

"How are things on Aquitar?" Jason asked

"Great they solved there problems peacefully." Mark said

"That's great so you're coming back then." Jason said

"Of course." Mark said

"Good we really could use your help." Joey said

"Well I better get going." Mark said

"See you soon Bro." Jason said

The Viewing globe went black. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"I have an idea." King Mondo said

"What?" Prince Sprocket asked

"We're going to capture Mark." King Mondo said

"Excellent." Queen Machinea said

End of Mean Screen.

**Note: **Please Review and no flames.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers.

**Mr. Mark's wild ride**

At Angel Grove High Laura and Joey were walking along when Bulk and Skull walked up.

"What are you two doing?" Laura asked

"Lt. Stone had set us a challenge to find our way around with a compass." Skull said

"Good luck." Joey said

Joey and Laura walked off laughing while Bulk and Skull shrugged and walked off. Meanwhile at the Power Chamber. Tommy, Kimberly and Jason were there. Alpha was trying to locate Mark

"Have you got a lock yet?" Tommy asked

"Not yet." Alpha said

"I hope he's ok." Kimberly said

"He'll be fine." Jason said

"I hope so." Kimberly said

Jason hugged Kimberly he was also worried about his friend. Meanwhile inside the Machine Empire.

"Sire the Black Zeo Ranger is nearly in range." Clank said

"Good." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"I've got a lock." Alpha said

"Alright." Tommy said

Alpha then put it up on the screen and the rangers saw a space ship. Meanwhile out in space. Mark was just passing Mars.

"It's good to be home." Mark said

Mark then flicked a few buttons.

"Mark to Power Chamber to do read?" Mark asked

Back in the Power Chamber.

"We read you Mark." Jason said as Mark appeared on screen.

"Mark." Kimberly said

"Hey Kimberly." Mark said

"It's great to see you again." Tommy said

Meanwhile back out in Space.

"It'll be great to get back." Mark said

"Yeah and drinks are on Joey." Jason said

"Good." Mark said

Meanwhile in the desert Bulk and Skull were lost and confused. Meanwhile back inside the Machine Empire.

"The Photon Cannon is ready." Clank said

"Good." King Mondo said

"Can I give the word to fire it?" Prince Sprocket asked

"Of course you can." King Mondo said

Meanwhile out in space.

"I really can't wait to see everyone again." Mark said

"Well be careful you're almost in range of the Machine Empire." Jason said

"I'll try." Mark said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"He's in range." Clank said

"Fire." Prince Sprocket said

Just then a photon ring shot out of the Machine Empire's base. Meanwhile back in Space the Photon ring hit Mark's space craft.

"Oh no." Mark said

"What is it bro?" Jason asked

"I've been hit." Mark said

Damn. It must have been King Mondo." Jason said

"Mark." Kimberly said

"I'm ok." Mark said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Perfect shot." King Mondo said

"Thanks pops." Prince Sprocket said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Mark do you read me?" Jason asked

"Yeah I read you." Mark said

"Are you ok bro?" Tommy asked

"No my navigations are down." Mark said

Meanwhile back out in space.

"Don't worry Mark we'll think of something." Jason said

"I hope so." Mark said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Joey and Laura teleported in.

"What's going on?" Joey asked

"Mark's been hit and is now drifting right towards the Machine Sky Base." Jason said

"No Mark." Laura said

Joey walked over to Laura and hugged her.

"He's going to be fine." Joey said

"I hope so." Laura said

Tommy looked at Joey and Laura then at Jason.

"You ok?" Tommy asked

"My friend is up there and I can't do a thing to help him how do you think I feel?" Jason snapped

"Sorry." Tommy said

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped." Jason said

"Hey guys anytime." Mark said

"We're trying." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back out in space.

"My oxygen is getting low and I've used up my last fuel reserves." Mark said

"Great by then you'll have to get out and push." Jason said

"Man I wish I had Billy's Triceratops Zord." Mark said

"That's it." Jason said

"What's it?" Mark asked

"Maybe you can't have Billy's Zord but maybe we can pull your Ship back towards earth." Jason said

"It's worth a try." Mark said

Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"Do those Rangers think they can stop me?" King Mondo asked

"Shall I charge up the cannon again?" Clank asked

"Yes." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"So how are we going to bring Mark back here?" Kimberly asked

"With the satellite laser." Jason said

"I hope this works we can't lose Mark." Tommy said

Jason then saw Joey and Laura still hugging.

"Hey guys are you going to help or hug all day?" Jason asked

"Huh?" Joey and Laura asked

The two then realized they were still hugging and broke apart blushing causing Tommy and Kimberly to laugh.

"Look I know you two are a couple but we need you two to focus." Jason said

Laura and Joey looked at Jason and nodded.

"We're sorry Jase." Joey and Laura said

"Ok so now are you two going to help us?" Jason asked

The two nodded. Meanwhile back out in space.

"Hey guys would you mind hurrying it up." Mark said

"If it gets to bad I'll take the Falcon Zord to come and get you." Jason said

"Thanks." Mark said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"We better get this right. Cause I don't want to think about what King Mondo wants with Mark." Jason said

"Good point." Laura said

"Let's get Mark home." Tommy said

Meanwhile back out in Space.

"I so hope you guys get this right." Mark thought.

"Don't think like that young one." A Voice said

"Hello Lupine." Mark said

"You're not shocked?" Lupine asked

"Nah not really." Mark said

"Well don't lose faith in your friends." Lupine said

"Is there a reason you're talking to me?" Mark asked

"Not really just board." Lupine said

Mark just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Why is Mark talking to himself?" Laura asked

"He's not he's talking to Lupine." Jason said

"Well at least it's something." Kimberly said

"True. Now is the Satellite set?" Jason asked

"Set." Laura said

"Same here." Kimberly said

"Full power." Joey said

"On line and ready at your command." Tommy said

"All set." Alpha said

"Fire." Jason said

"Firing." Tommy said

Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"Clank fire a photon ring at the laser." King Mondo said

"Yes sir." Clank said

Back out in space the Photon ring hit the laser sending Billy into a spin. Meanwhile at the Power Chamber the place shook up and the Rangers went to the ground. The five Rangers stood up and Jason went to the console.

"Oh no." Jason said

"What's wrong?" Laura asked

"It's Mark he's heading for the sun." Jason said

The other four Rangers looked at each other. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Good shot." King Mondo said

"Thank you sire." Clank said

Meanwhile back out in space.

"Um guys I knew I was getting cold but this isn't the heating I had in mind." Mark said

"Sorry but the Machine Empire fired a photon ring and destroyed the laser." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Aye, aye, aye. If that wasn't bad enough the Power cell is fried." Alpha said

"Now what can we do?" Laura asked

"I could go get Mark in the Falcon Zord but I don't know how strong it's shielding is and I could put Mark in more trouble." Jason said

"Good point." Tommy said

Meanwhile back out in space.

"You guys better hurry." Mark said

"We're trying Mark." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"We have to do something and fast." Laura said

"Zordon what can we do?" Jason asked

"I don't know Rangers." Zordon said

"Great." Jason said

Meanwhile back out in space.

"Man I wish I brought my sunscreen." Mark said

"Now is not the time for jokes Mark." Jason said

"Good point." Mark said

"Yeah and jokes are me department." Joey said

"Yours or Zack's." Mark said

"Good point." Joey said

"I miss that Hip hop Kido teacher he was always good for a laugh." Jason said

"So true." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"What can we do it's not like we have another energy cell." Kimberly said

"Wait maybe we do." Jason said

"What do you mean?" Laura asked

"Mark where did you stick the rest of the Energy Cells?" Jason asked

Back out in Space.

"At the University warehouse." Mark said

"Thank you Mark." Jason said

Back in the Power Chamber.

"You Rangers' go and find that Energy cell. I'll keep an eye on Mark." Alpha said

"Right." Joey said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

The Five Rangers made there Zeonizers appear then connected them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kimberly called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Laura called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Tommy called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Joey called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Jason called

At the University Warehouse the five Rangers teleported down.

"Let's go." Jason said

"Right." The other four said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"What are those Five Rangers up too?" King Mondo said

"Looking for a Power Cell." Clank said

"Well take Mechenizer and destroy the place." King Mondo said

"Yes sire." Clank said

Back at the University Warehouse the Rangers ran into Mechenizer and Clank. The Rangers started fighting Mechenizer and then Tommy, Joey, Kimberly and Laura got blasted out of the Warehouse.

"Where's Jason?" Laura asked

"There he is." Tommy said

Jason then flipped down holding the Power Cell.

"Let's head back and save Mark." Jason said

The other four Rangers nodded and teleported off. Meanwhile back out in space.

"Come on guys." Mark thought.

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. The Rangers were powered down and getting ready to save there friend

"Power cell ready." Joey said

"Full power." Tommy said

"Locked on." Laura said

"I can't move the satellite." Kimberly said

"Tommy you move the Satellite Manually. I'll protect you with the Falcon Zord." Jason said

"Let's go." Tommy said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

"White Falcon." Jason called

Outside the Power Chamber the two Rangers teleported down.

"Ninja Falcon Zord." Jason said

Just then the Falcon Zord of Pheados showed up and Jason hopped inside. Tommy then walked up to the Satellite. Meanwhile back inside the Machine Empire.

"Clank send the Quadrafighters to stop them." King Mondo said

"Yes sire." Clank said

Meanwhile back outside the Power Chamber.

"Oh goodie target practice." Jason said

"Be careful." Tommy said

"Just get that Satellite in place." Jason said

"Right." Tommy said

Jason then fired the Rocket's out of the Falcon Zord's wings destroying the Quadrafighters. Meanwhile out on space.

"Guys my heat shields won't last much longer." Mark said

Back inside the Power Chamber.

"Come on Tommy you can do it." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back outside the Power Chamber Jason was still shooting down the Quadrafighters.

"You know this isn't fun when they don't fire back." Jason said

"Says you." Tommy said

Back in the Power Chamber.

"Come on Tommy almost there." Joey said

Meanwhile back outside the Power Chamber. Tommy got the satellite to move as Jason shot down the final Quadrafighter and then flew out of the way of the Satellite's range. Meanwhile back inside the Power Chamber the green light lit up.

"Firing." Joey said

Back outside the Power Chamber the laser fired. Back inside the Power Chamber Jason and Tommy teleported back in and Jason powered down.

"Did it work?" Tommy asked

"I hope so." Joey said

Back out in Space the laser hit Mark's space ship and pulled Mark back towards earth.

"Thanks guys." Mark said

"Just get your butt down here." Laura said

"Why?" Mark asked

"Cause we need drinks as well." Jason said

"Hey you guys weren't even near the sun." Mark said

"Good point." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Fire again." King Mondo said

"No can do." Prince Sprocket said

"Our Energy cell is drained." Clank said

Later at the Youth Centre the Rangers were sitting at the Ranger table.

"Great job guys." Mark said

"Thanks." Jason said

"I'm glad to be home." Mark said

"I'll bet you are." Kimberly said

The Rangers all clinked glasses and then they noticed Bulk and Skull.

"What happened this time?" Jason asked

"We got lost." Bulk said

"Yeah the Compass never points in the same direction twice." Skull said

"Well the Compass will always point towards the north and when using a Compass you always make sure the N is away from you." Jason said

"Oh." Bulk and Skull said

The Rangers laughed as Bulk and Skull fainted.

"I guess they still have a lot to learn." Jason said

End of Mr. Mark's Wild Ride.

**Note: **Please Review and no flames.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **I'm sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**There's no business like snow business Part1**

At the Youth Centre Kimberly, Laura and Joey were watching an advertisement about the Widow maker.

"The Widow maker you'll never see me on that." Ernie said

"Come on Ernie it looks like fun." Joey said

"Yeah if going down head first is your idea of fun. But personally I don't see the attraction." Ernie said

Meanwhile down in the gym area Jason was on the bench press while Mark and Tommy were helping him work out.

"Ok Jason two more sets." Mark said

"You ready." Tommy said

Jason smiled and lied down and lifted the weights. The three of them were wearing jumpers and other things to keep warm but Jason was only wearing black Pants and a Red singlet. Just then someone walked in and handed Ernie a letter. Back in the gym Area. Jason lifted the weights and Tommy put them back. Jason then sat up as Joey, Laura and Kimberly walked up with Ernie

"Hey Mark a letter came for you." Ernie said

"Yeah it's from your father." Joey said

"About time maybe now I can find out where the hell he's been." Mark said

Ernie handed the letter to Mark and then walked off. Mark opened the letter.

"Dear Mark. I'm sorry to tell you this in a letter after you read this I hope you'll meet me at the lake. But I needed to tell you this. The reason why I haven't been home is because I'm living with my new family." Mark read

"What?" Kimberly asked

"What else does it say?" Tommy asked

Mark just looked at the letter then ran off letting the letter fly out of his hands. Joey bent down and picked the letter up.

"My new fiancé is great. I also have a son with her he's the same age as how long your mother's been dead." Joey read

"Ok that's just wrong." Laura said

"So he's what twelve now?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah." Laura said

"Anything else?" Jason asked

"I'm sorry I never told you this Mark I hope you can forgive me. Your father." Joey read.

"That's just wrong." Jason said

"I'll go after him." Tommy said

"Good idea." Jason said

Tommy ran off to find Mark. Meanwhile in the Machine Empire.

"Heart broken humans are so disturbing." Queen Machinea said

"I agree. I know why don't we send down Robo Cupid? To make everyone fall in love with Machines." King Mondo said

"Perfect idea." Queen Machinea said

Meanwhile at the Lake Mark ran up and saw his Father standing there.

"Why?" Mark asked

"Why what?" Mark's father asked

"Why did you cheat on mom like that?" Mark asked

"We were having problems Mark." Mark's father said

"Enough I've had enough of your lies." Mark said

"Mark I'm sorry." Mark's father said

"You lied to me dad. You got me sent to live with a guy who raped me and beat me up." Mark said

"I'm sorry. I was lonely." Mark's father said

"You were lonely. How do you think I felt? Now I find out I have a half brother? Who spends more time with you then I ever had. I wanted you to be there for me Dad." Mark said

"You have your friends." Mark's father said

"There not the same as Family dad." Mark said as he started crying

"Mark I'm sorry." Mark's father said

"No your not. If you were sorry you wouldn't have left me alone all the time. Saying that you were on business trips. You never once showed you were proud of me. I'm glad I have friends because right now they are the only family I have." Mark said angrily as he wiped away the tears

"You have to understand Mark." Mark's father said

"Understand what? That my own father didn't want to know me. You weren't there when I needed you most. I had to grow up with out you being there." Mark said

Mark's father looked down he couldn't look Mark in the eyes.

"I hope you have a great life Grant." Mark said

"Mark." Grant said

"Just go." Mark said

"Aren't you going to ask where I live now?" Grant asked

"Silver Hills." Mark said

"How did you?" Grant asked

"Your letter came from a business down there." Mark said

"I wish you'd understand why?" Grant asked

"I don't wish you happiness Dad. I don't wish you well. Just get out of my life and stay the hell away from me." Mark said

Grant just looked at his son and saw golden tinged Black eyes looking at him.

"Get lost. Maybe one day I'll forgive you but not now." Mark said

Grant nodded and left. Just then Tommy walked up as Mark started crying.

"It's going to be ok." Tommy said

"How can it be ok? My father lied to me for years. I need sometime alone." Mark said

"Where are you going?" Tommy asked

"To the mountains maybe going snowboarding might clear my head." Mark said

"Have fun." Tommy said

Mark nodded and left. Tommy looked at Mark leaving. Tommy walked back to the Youth Centre. Later up in the Mountains at the lodge Mark was dressed in snow gear.

"I need this." Mark thought.

Mark then went to go snowboarding. Mark went down the mountain he was having fun. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Good one of the rangers is in the mountains. Now to distract them." King Mondo said

"Sire Robo Cupid is ready." Clank said

"Good now make sure her beam works." King Mondo said

"Yes sire." Clank said

At the Harbor. Clank and Robo Cupid showed up and Robo Cupid tried out its beam and struck itself and fell in love with Clank. Orbis snapped Robo Cupid out of the spell.

"Now stop fooling around and go make everyone in Angel Grove fall in love with Machines." Clank said

"Yes sir." Robo Cupid said

"Oh boy." Clank said

"I still think you two would have made a cute couple." Orbis said

"Oh shut up." Clank said

Meanwhile on the road Robo Cupid hit Bulk and Skull with her love ray and made them fall in love with the bike. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre the five Rangers walked in

"What is going on?" Jason asked

"I have no idea." Joey said

"Why is everyone kissing or hugging machines?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know." Tommy said

"Come on we better get to the Power Chamber." Laura said

"I hope Mark's ok." Kimberly said

"He will be. He needs this more then any of us right now." Tommy said

The others nodded and headed to the Power Chamber. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Good now Cogs go down and distract the Black Ranger." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Mark made it back to the lodge and saw the Cogs. Mark then went after them on the slopes Mark was following the Cogs when she noticed they were taking out the safety signs.

"Oh no. It's Morphin time." Mark said

Mark made his Zeonizers appear and placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger Six Black." Mark called

Mark then started fighting the Cogs. Mark then defeated the cogs and powered down and saw someone heading to the edge. Mark jumped and pushed the woman to the ground. Mark then got up and helped the woman up

"Sorry about that. But I needed you to stop there's no warning signs." Mark said

"Mark Stevens?" The woman asked

"Yeah who are you?" Mark asked

"It's me Heather." Heather said

"Heather the same one I met in Salt Lake City that Heather?" Mark asked

"Yes." Heather said

The two hugged and then Heather looked at the edge.

"What happened to the signs?" Heather asked

"Metal freaks showed up and took them away." Mark said

"Thanks for the save. How's Crystal?" Heather asked

"She died five years ago in a car accident." Mark said sadly

"Oh I'm sorry." Heather said

"Don't worry about it." Mark said while looking down

"What's wrong?" Heather asked

"I haven't had the best day of my life." Mark said

"Come on and tell me all about it over hot chocolate." Heather said

Mark smiled and nodded and the two walked off.

End of There's No Business like Snow Business Part1

**Note: **Please review and let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**There's no business like snow business Part2**

Back in the mountains at the Loft Mark and Heather were sitting at a table talking. Mark explained his reason for coming up into the mountains.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Heather said

"But what can you do?" Mark asked

"I don't know I've never been in your situation." Heather said

"I just want to wake up from this nightmare." Mark said

"We all do Mark but it's no dream." Heather said

"True." Mark said

"So tell me how's school?" Heather asked

"I graduated early." Mark said

"I knew you would." Heather said

Mark laughed and nodded. The two kept talking. Meanwhile inside the Power Chamber the other five Rangers were there.

"Why would anyone what to fall in love with a machine? Ah no offence Alpha." Joey said

"None taken." Alpha said

"It's King Mondo's latest monster Robo Cupid." Zordon said

"Great make everyone fall in love with machines." Jason said

"Correct." Zordon said

"We better contact Mark." Laura said

"Actually Rangers I suggest leaving Mark alone right now he's talking to an old friend of his he met over in Salt Lake City." Zordon said

"Good." Kimberly said

"I'm glad." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Perfect with one Ranger busy the rest will fall." King Mondo said

"Perfect dear." Queen Machinea said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. The Rangers saw Mark talking to someone through the viewing Globe

"Hey that's the Snow Boarding Champion Heather." Tommy said

"But Mark and her are talking like there old friends." Joey said

"Your right." Kimberly said

"How do they know each other?" Jason asked

"He met Heather when he was going for the junior state championships of Gymnastics in Salt Lake City. Heather was practicing for a snowboarding championship. The two started talking and they became fast friends." Zordon said

"Cool." Joey said

"Come on we've got a cupid to take care of." Jason said

"Right." The other four Rangers said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

The five Rangers made there Zeonizers appear and then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kimberly called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Laura called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Tommy called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Joey called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Jason called

Meanwhile at the Power Plant. The Rangers showed up and started fighting the Cogs and Robo Cupid. Meanwhile back in the mountains Mark and Heather had finished there meals and Hot chocolate.

"Well I have autographs to sign." Heather said

"Yeah and I'm going for another snowboard." Mark said

"Not on the Widowmaker I hope." Heather said

"God no." Mark said

"I'll see you later then?" Heather asked

"Sure." Mark said

The two went there separate ways. Back at the Power Plant. The other Rangers took care of the Cogs. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Mark teleported in.

"What's going on?" Mark asked

"The Rangers are going against Robo Cupid and it's strong." Alpha said

"Guys use the Zeo Power Blaster." Mark said

Meanwhile back at the Power Plant.

"You got it." Jason said

"Zeo Power Blaster." All five Rangers said

The Zeo Blaster fired and destroyed Robo Cupid. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Don't think he's out yet. Clank, make my monster grow." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back at the Power Plant. Clank and Orbis showed up

"Ready Orbis?" Clank asked

"Ready." Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis

Orbis then landed on Robo Cupid and made him grow thirty Stories tall.

"We need Zeo Zord Power now." The five Rangers said

The Zeo Zords then showed up and the Rangers hopped inside they then combined there Zords to create the Zeo Megazord.

"It's time for this love curse to end." Tommy said

"I agree." Joey said

"Zeo Power Sword." All five Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Power Sword showed up and the Zeo Megazord powered it up and then struck and destroyed Robo Cupid. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"No the love spell is broken." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back on the road Bulk and Skull were both still in shock over what happened. Meanwhile the people in the Youth Centre were wondering what was going on. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Now what are we going to do?" King Mondo asked

"Don't worry dear I sent down Defoliator." Queen Machinea said

"Excellent." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the mountains in the lodge Mark walked in and saw Heather signing autographs. Heather looked up and smiled. Mark smiled back it was nice to meet an old friend. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Sire the planet has gone up another ten degrees." Clank said

"Good soon those humans won't be able to stand the heat." King Mondo said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Kimberly, Joey and Laura were sitting at the table watching Jason and Tommy train.

"How can Jason and Tommy train in this heat?" Laura asked

"I have no idea." Joey said

Jason and Tommy then walked up.

"How can you train in this heat?" Laura asked

"Easy slow down my movements and not exert myself. But enough about that it is strange though that it's boiling hot during winter." Jason said

"You don't think." Joey said

"Only one way to find out." Jason said.

The four Rangers walked off. Meanwhile back in the mountains Mark and Heather were riding around on a Snowmobile. A little later Mark and Heather were looking at the view.

"Wow." Mark said

"Yeah." Heather said

Mark looked at the view and it made him remember why he loved the mountains the view was incredible.

"You ok?" Heather asked

"Just thinking about my friends." Mark said

"It's nice to have friends." Heather said

"I want to thank you for everything you've done I don't know what I'd be doing." Mark said

"My pleasure you helped me out I'd figure return the favor." Heather said

"Yeah come on let's head back." Mark said

"Good idea." Heather said

"Is it getting warm?" Mark asked

Heather didn't answer and the two went back down the hill. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"You are correct Black Ranger it is getting warm." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains at the lodge. Mark and Heather walked in

"Thanks again." Mark said

"No problem." Heather said

"Well I need to be by myself for a while." Mark said

"If you need to talk just let me or your friends know." Heather said

"I will." Mark said

"Good." Heather said

Heather walked off. Mark then started walking off when his communicator beeped.

"Yeah." Mark said

"Mark we need you at the Power Chamber." Jason said

"I'm on my way." Mark said

Mark then teleported away.

End of There's no Business like snow Business Part2

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**There's no business like snow business Part3**

Back in the Power Chamber Mark teleported in and walked up to the consoles.

"What's going on?" Mark asked

"You and Heather seem to be really good friends." Tommy said

"She's got a fiancé." Mark said

"Who's Crystal?" Kimberly asked

"My girlfriend before she died in a car accident." Mark said

"That's why you don't want to date anyone." Kimberly said

"I'd rather find someone myself and not be set up. Now would someone tell me what's with the green house effect?" Mark asked

"The what effect?" Joey asked

"The Greenhouse effect it's when too many plants and trees are destroyed and the Carbon Dioxide starts to destroy the ozone layer." Mark said

"Letting the sun's ray's heat up the planet." Kimberly said

"But that can't be what's causing this heat." Joey said

"I don't know Rangers." Zordon said

"I smell a metal rat is behind this." Jason said

"Your right King Mondo will have to be behind this." Zordon said

Meanwhile at Lt. Stone's house Bulk and Skull were asked to watch over his garden.

"You can count on us sir." Bulk said

"Good." Lt. Stone said

Meanwhile in the Machine Empire.

"Good the world is heating up soon those Rangers won't know what to do." King Mondo said

"Yes dear." Queen Machinea said

Meanwhile back at Lt. Stone's house dew to the heat Lt. Stone's flowers were dying so Bulk came up with an idea. Meanwhile back in the Mountains Mark had finished packing and were heading back to Angel Grove. Just then Heather walked up.

"I heard your leaving." Heather said

"Yeah I had fun but the only way I can move on is if I face it." Mark said

"Well don't be a stranger on the phone ok." Heather said

"You too." Mark said

The two shook hands and then walked off in two different directions after saying goodbye. Later back in the Power Chamber. Mark was tracking down the energy source

"What are we going to do the heat shields won't last much longer." Alpha said

"I've got something." Mark said

"What is it?" Alpha asked

"You better contact the Rangers." Mark said

Meanwhile back at Lt. Stone's House Skull just shook his head at what Bulk was doing.

"Bulk this is crazy." Skull said

"But it will work." Bulk said

"Oh boy." Skull said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the Rangers teleported in.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked

"Meet Defoliator." Mark said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe.

"That guy is huge." Joey said

"Exactly you're going to need the Zeo Megazord." Mark said

"Right." The Five Rangers said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

The five Rangers made there Zeonizers appear and then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kimberly called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Laura called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Tommy called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Joey called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Jason called

In the Park the Rangers teleported down.

"We need Zeo Zord Power Now." The Five Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside. Then the rangers combined there Zords to create the Zeo Megazord.

"You think you can take me down?" Defoliator asked

"We don't think we know freak show." Tommy said

"Then try it." Defoliator said

"Zeo Power Sword." The Five Rangers said

The Zeo Power Sword appeared and then the Zeo Megazord powered it up and then struck and destroyed Defoliator. Defoliator then shrunk down to the Rangers size.

"Hey it's getting cooler already." Kimberly said

"Let's go." Joey said

The five Rangers teleported off. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"That was too easy something's up." Mark thought.

"You ok?" Alpha asked

"Yeah I'll be fine after I punch the boxing bag." Mark said

Alpha sighed as Mark teleported away. Meanwhile back in the Park. Defoliator stood up.

"Ha those Rangers fell for it." Defoliator said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre the Rangers were watching Mark punch the punching bag.

"He can't keep doing this." Joey said

"Yeah but what can we do?" Laura asked

"I've got an idea why don't we throw him a party just the six of us and show him we're there for him." Kimberly said

The others nodded and Kimberly walked up to Ernie.

"Hey Ernie can we borrow the Youth Centre later?" Kimberly asked

"Sure but what for?" Ernie asked

"Mainly just to show Mark we're there for him." Kimberly said

"Good idea." Ernie said

Meanwhile back in the park Defoliator was walking along looking for the Rangers.

"Come out Power Rangers." Defoliator said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre. Laura walked up to Mark.

"Hey Mark can I talk to you for a minute?" Laura asked

"Sure what about?" Mark asked

"Can we go for a walk outside I'll tell you out there." Laura said

"Ok." Mark said

Mark and Laura walked off.

"Way to go Laura." Joey said

"Ok let's get this place ready." Kimberly said

"Right." The three males said

Meanwhile in the park Mark and Laura were walking along.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Mark asked

"Well I was just wondering…" Laura started but was interrupted by Mark

"What the heck is going on?" Mark asked

"Nothing." Laura said

"That's not what I meant. I meant what is Defoliator doing here?" Mark asked

"Hello Power Rangers." Defoliator said

"I thought we got rid of you?" Laura asked

"To bad you didn't." Defoliator said

"I knew it was too easy." Mark said

"What are you going to do about it?" Defoliator said

"This. It's Morphin Time." Mark said

Mark made his Zeonizer appear and placed the Zeonizers together.

"Zeo Ranger Six Black." Mark called

Mark then attacked Defoliator and slammed his foot into the Robot's head and sending him into a wall. Laura ran off back to the Youth Centre. Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre the other Rangers were setting up the place.

"I hope this works." Kimberly said

"Same here." Tommy said

Just then Laura ran in.

"Guys we've got trouble." Laura said

"What is it?" Joey asked

"Defoliator wasn't destroyed and Mark is fighting him." Laura said

"We better go." Tommy said

"I agree." Jason said

The Rangers ran to the park. Meanwhile back in the Park Mark was kicking Defoliator to the ground. As the other rangers now morphed showed up.

"So all six Rangers are here." Defoliator said

"There not your concern." Mark said

"I've never seen him like this." Joey said

"It's like the warrior has been unleashed." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"I hope Mark will be ok." Alpha said

"He will be Alpha." Zordon said

"I hope so." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the Park Mark kicked Defoliator to the ground.

"You are getting on my nerves kid." Defoliator said

"Like wise." Mark said

Mark then pulled out the Wolf Blades and charged at Defoliator and turned into a Silver Energy Wolf and struck Defoliator and then reappeared behind and went into a spinning slash and then shot energy shots that hit and destroyed Defoliator. The other rangers ran up to Mark.

"You ok?" Tommy asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Mark said

"Now remind me never to get on your bad side when you've had a bad day." Joey said

"Will do." Mark said

Mark powered down and was caught by Joey and Tommy.

"I guess that took a lot out of him." Kimberly said

"Come on let's get him back to the Youth Centre." Tommy said

Meanwhile back at Lt. Stone's house the judges found out the plants were fake and Bulk got in a lot of trouble when Skull said it was all Bulk's idea. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. Mark was being led in by Laura and Joey who had Mark blindfolded.

"This better not be a waste of my time." Mark said

"Trust us it won't be." Laura said

The three walked in and Joey took the blindfold off Mark's face. Mark opened his eyes and looked around and saw the place decorated

"What the?" Mark asked

"We wanted to let you know that we're here for you no matter what." Kimberly said

"Thanks guys." Mark said

"Come on let's party." Joey said

The teens laughed and enjoyed there little party to let Mark know that he's never going to be alone as long as he's got friends with him.

End of There's no Business like Snow Business Part3

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Inner Spirit**

Inside Mark's house Mark was having a strange dream. Inside the dream Mark was in the mountains.

"Soon it will be time for your quest to begin." A voice said

Then the scene changed to the Zeo Megazord being badly damaged my something. Mark then woke up with sweat running down his face and he looked down and noticed he had Tommy's arrowhead around his neck and the arrowhead glowing.

"What was that about?" Mark wondered

Mark then got up and got dressed then teleported to the Power Chamber. In the Power Chamber Mark teleported in and walked up to Alpha.

"Alpha wake up." Mark said

"Aye, aye, aye. Intruder alert." Alpha said

"Alpha calm down it's me." Mark said

"Mark what are you doing here?" Alpha asked

"Mark is something troubling you it's late." Zordon said

"Weird dream someone was telling me that my quest is about to begin." Mark said

"Did you recognize the voice?" Alpha asked

"No." Mark said

"Is that all you dreamt of?" Zordon asked

"Then the Zeo Megazord was badly damaged." Mark said

"But the Zeo Megazord is fine." Alpha said

Just then the power went down.

"What's going on?" Alpha asked

"My guess one of Mondo's monsters is up to something." Mark said

The next day at the Youth Centre Laura, Joey, Jason, Kimberly and Tommy were all looking at the Native American exhibit.

"This is great." Tommy said

"This must be nice to study your family history." Kimberly said

"Yeah. But I'm worried about Mark." Tommy said

"Same here I mean first he dreams about the arrowhead and then there was a black out at the Power Chamber." Joey said

"More importantly how did he end up with your Arrowhead?" Jason asked

"I have no idea. But I guess it be something to do with his past." Tommy said

"Out of all of us Mark doesn't remember much." Kimberly said

The other Rangers nodded. Meanwhile outside the Youth Centre Mark parked his car and hopped out and walked to the door and accidentally bumped into a man named Sam Trueheart.

"I'm sorry sir." Mark said

"That's ok I was in a hurry anyway." Sam said

"What for?" Mark asked

"I left something at the reservation." Sam said

"Well I can give you a lift my Car's right there." Mark said

"Thank you." Sam said

Later in the mountains Mark and Sam were driving along. Sam then noticed Mark had an arrowhead around his neck and a golden wolf on a necklace with a sapphire eye.

"Wolf cunning and Swift right." Sam said

"Yeah so my friends tell me." Mark said

"That's an interesting arrowhead." Sam said

"Thanks it's actually a friend of mine's but somehow I ended up with it." Mark said

"Well maybe it actually belongs to you." Sam said

"Maybe but then again I don't remember much about my past." Mark said

"Well this is my stop." Sam said

"Ok." Mark said

Mark stopped the car and Sam hopped out.

"Thank you." Sam said

"Mark." Mark said

"Thank you Mark. I'm Sam Trueheart." Sam said

"Nice too meet you." Mark said

Sam waved goodbye as Mark drove off.

"Your quest shall begin shortly Wolf Guardian." Sam said before disappearing.

Mark was shocked he stopped the car and looked but saw no one.

"That's strange." Mark said

Meanwhile inside the Machine Empire.

"Good Main Drain is nearly at full power." King Mondo said

"Then he'll drain that Zeo Megazord's power." Queen Machinea said

"Yes my dear." King Mondo said

Meanwhile in the park Bulk and Skull were trying to get people to buy tickets then they noticed Main Drain and ran. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. Mark was telling the other rangers what happened.

"Then he said my quest will begin shortly Wolf Guardian." Mark said

"That's strange and what did he mean by Wolf Guardian?" Tommy asked

"I have no idea." Mark said

Just then the Bulk and Skull ran in screaming monster then the lights went out. The Rangers then went behind one of the screens.

"What's going on?" Jason asked into his Communicator

"Mark you were right this power surge is caused my Mondo's newest monster." Zordon said

"I hate it when I'm right." Mark said

"We'll take care of it." Jason said

"Ok I'll meet you at the Power Chamber." Mark said

Mark teleported off.

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

The five Rangers made there Zeonizers appear and placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kimberly called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Laura called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Tommy called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Joey called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Jason called

At the Power Plant the five Rangers teleported down and got a shocking welcome by Main Drain.

"Hello Rangers." Main Drain said

The Rangers all stood up and then Clank showed up.

"It's time for Main Drain to grow." Clank said

"Let's do it." Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis.

Just then Orbis landed on Main Drain and made him grow Thirty Stories tall.

"We need Zeo Zord Power Now." The Five Rangers said

The Five Zeo Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside and combined them together to create the Zeo Megazord. The Zeo Megazord then attacked Main Drain then King Mondo showed up with a white flag.

"I surrender please don't destroy my creation." King Mondo said

"Guys it's a trick." Mark said over the Communicator.

Just then Main Drain's tail attached itself to the Zeo Megazord and started draining its powers. Just then the Zeo Megazord disappeared.

"Where did they go?" King Mondo asked

"I don't know sire but I'll find them." Main Drain said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the Rangers showed up and walked up to Alpha.

"How's the Zeo Megazord?" Tommy asked

"Not good it was badly damaged." Alpha said

"This is bad how are we going to stop Main Drain now?" Joey asked

"Well you still can well technically Jason can." Alpha said

"What do you mean?" Kimberly asked

"He means Jason has another Zord." Mark said as he walked in.

"What Zord?" Joey asked

"This." Mark said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe and saw the Red Battlezord.

"Wow." Kimberly said

"I created this and thanks to Cestro helping me in getting the data on the battle borgs it's complete." Mark said

"What do the Battle Borgs have to do with it?" Jason asked

"Well your brain waves affect the Zord." Mark said

"So how do I control it?" Jason asked

"Don't try and think about the Zord as just a tool. Think of it has an extension of your self." Mark said

"I'll try." Jason said

"But I've anticipated this and I'm working on a special device that will enable the other Rangers to control the Red Battlezord if your mind isn't clear." Mark said

"Thanks Bro." Jason said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"Rangers Main Drain has appeared in the mountains." Zordon said

"Ok Jason you ready?" Mark asked

"Ready as I'll ever be." Jason said

"We'll go on ahead and see if we can distract him." Joey said

"Good luck." Mark said

"Back to Action." Jason said

In the Mountains the four Rangers showed up and Jason showed up in the Red Battlezord. Jason closed his eyes and focused on the Zord being an extension of him self. The Four other Rangers fired at Main Drain. Then Jason hit Main Drain with a Barrage of Punches.

"Time to bring out the heavy artillery." Jason said

Just then the Red Battlezord fired at Main Drain and destroyed him. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"No those Rangers defeated Main Drain." King Mondo said

"Don't worry dear. At least we disabled there Zeo Megazord." Queen Machinea said

"You're absolutely right." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the five Rangers teleported in.

"Great job with the Red Battlezord." Joey said

"Thanks." Jason said

"Hey Alpha where's Mark?" Laura asked

"Oh he said he was going back to the mountains." Alpha said

"I wonder why." Kimberly said

"No idea." Tommy said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Bulk and Skull found the guy selling all the tickets and then Lt. Stone showed up. Bulk and Skull then ran off. Meanwhile back in the Mountains. Mark drove up then parked his car.

"This is the place." Mark said

Just then a guy on a horse showed up. Mark looked at the man on the horse and could have sworn it was Tommy.

End of Inner Spirit

**Note: **Please Review and no flames.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Challenges**

Back in the Mountains Mark was looking at the man who had just shown up on a white horse. Mark then noticed the arrowhead around the man's neck.

"Who are you?" Mark asked

The man didn't answer and just hopped down off his horse and started walking off with the horse. Just then Sam Trueheart showed up.

"Let me guess my Quest is about to begin." Mark said

"Correct." Sam said

"So what quest is it?" Mark asked

"Follow me." Sam said

Mark then followed Sam Trueheart. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Joey, Laura and Tommy all noticed something happening in the gym area.

"What's going on?" Joey asked

"Oh I asked Lt. Stone to give free boxing lessons." Ernie said

"Boxing." Joey said

"You're thinking of trying?" Tommy asked

"Yeah I think I am." Joey said

"Well try it." Laura said

"Ok." Joey said

Joey walked down to sign up for the classes. Meanwhile inside the Machine Empire Prince Sprocket was taking down the Cogs in a boxing ring.

"This is fun." Prince Sprocket said

"Yes and so much better then that awful Karate." Queen Machinea said

"Great job Sprocket." King Mondo said

"Thanks pops. And I've got the perfect opponent for the Green Ranger is name is Punch a Bunch." Prince Sprocket said

"Good now let's see those Rangers handle real boxing." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Mark and Sam Trueheart walked up the rocks.

"Mark this quest will be different then any other you have been on." Sam said

"Why's that?" Mark asked

"You are going on a spirit quest to connect with your second animal spirit the Falcon." Sam said

"So in other words follow the Falcon until I reach my destination. Mark said

"Correct and when you do you will receive the other half of the Arrowhead and you will be step closer to understanding your past." Sam said

Mark nodded and noticed a Falcon and started to follow it.

"Good Mark maybe you can finish what Wolffang started." Sam said before disappearing.

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Joey was ready for his first boxing class. Unfortunately Bulk and Skull got dragged into it.

"Now we'll jump rope." Lt. Stone said

"Isn't this for girls?" Bulk asked

"It I'm proves your speed Bulkmeier." Lt. Stone said

Bulk wasn't grasping the concept but everyone else including Skull, were doing just fine. Meanwhile back in the Mountains. Mark was still following the Falcon.

"This is different from anything I've done this is actually hard." Mark thought.

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre.

"Ok Class dismissed." Lt. Stone said

Everyone walked off and on the floor Bulk was tied up. Meanwhile back in the mountains Mark was climbing up the mountain still following the Falcon.

"Well at least I'm getting a workout." Mark thought.

Mark then reached the top and started following the Falcon again. Meanwhile at the Construction Site Joey was walking along.

"Hey Joey." Prince Sprocket called

Joey walked into the Construction site and saw Prince Sprocket.

"What do you want?" Joey asked

"I was wondering if you wanted a boxing match against my new friend Punch a Bunch." Prince Sprocket said

Just then Punch a Bunch showed up.

"Ready to rumble." Punch a Bunch said

"It's Morphin time." Joey said

Joey then made is Zeonizers appear and then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Joey called

Joey and Punch a Bunch then started fighting.

"Zordon I need help." Joey said

Just then Joey started to glow green then disappeared. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. Jason walked up to Kimberly, Tommy and Laura.

"Hey have you guys seen Joey?" Jason asked

"Not since his boxing class." Laura said

"Strange I know Mark's still in the mountains." Jason said

Just then Jason's Communicator beeped. The Four Rangers went to the lockers.

"We read you Zordon." Jason said

"Rangers. Joey has been taken captive by Prince Sprocket you must head to the Construction site." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Jason said

"It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

The four rangers made there Zeonizers appear and placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kimberly called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Laura called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Tommy called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Jason called

Back at the Construction site the four rangers showed up.

"Ah Power Ranger you made it." Prince Sprocket said

"What have you done with Joey?" Tommy asked

"I'm not telling not until you go against Punch a Bunch." Sprocket said

Just then Punch a Bunch showed up.

"Let's do this." Jason said

"Right." The other three Rangers said

The four Rangers started to fight the cogs and Punch a Bunch. Meanwhile back in the mountains. Mark was now climbing up rocks.

"Man this is tough." Mark thought.

Mark kept climbing this was important to him and he knew it so he kept climbing. Meanwhile back in the Construction site Clank showed up.

"Sire how about we see if Punch a Punch can take on the Red Battlezord." Clank said

"Do it." Sprocket said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis.

Orbis landed of Punch a Bunch and made him grow Thirty Stories tall.

"I need the Red Battlezord." Jason said

Just then the Red Battlezord showed up and Jason hopped inside. Then started fighting Punch a Bunch and destroyed one of his gloves.

"Hit the Showers Punch a Punch." Prince Sprocket said

"OK." Punch a Bunch said

Punch a Bunch then disappeared.

"Now what have you done with Joey?" Tommy asked

"He's my trophy and will continue to stay that way unless you beat Punch a Bunch." Prince Sprocket said

"What happens if we lose?" Kimberly asked

"Then you all will become my trophies." Prince Sprocket said

Prince Sprocket then teleported away and then the Rangers teleported back to the Power Chamber. Back in the Power Chamber.

"We've got to save Joey." Laura said

"I agree." Joey said

"Look I'm heading to the location with the Red Battlezord you guys stay here." Jason said

"Be careful." Kimberly said

"I'll try." Jason said

Jason then teleported off. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire Prince Sprocket was giving his monster an upgrade when Clank showed up.

"Sire the Red Zeo Ranger has appeared in the Mountains." Clank said

"Good now let's get going." Prince Sprocket said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Prince Sprocket, Clank, Punch a Bunch and the Cogs showed up and Prince Sprocket created a boxing ring.

"Begin the fight." Clank said

Jason got the Red Battlezord to start fighting Punch a Bunch but every time he touched the wires his Zord would get shocked. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"I don't know about you but I need a better seat." Kimberly said

"Back to Action." Laura said

Meanwhile back in the mountains the three Rangers showed up and started fighting the Cogs then Kimberly destroyed Sprocket's control box.

"Go get him Jason." Kimberly said

"Thanks Kim." Jason said

Jason then got the Red Battlezord to punch and kick Punch a Bunch then the Red Battlezord did a spinning double punch destroying Punch a Bunch.

"Looks like we won Sprocket now hand over Joey." Tommy said

"Here." Sprocket said

Sprocket then made Joey appear and then Sprocket teleported away. Joey then returned to back to his true height.

"Alright." Kimberly said

"Did it work?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Tommy said

"Great." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"They destroyed my robot." Sprocket said

"Don't worry dear they just got lucky." Queen Machinea said

"Yes you'll get them next time." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Mark was walking up a path then noticed the Falcon in front of him ready to attack.

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you." Mark said

Mark slowly went closer to the Falcon. The Falcon then stopped and turned into energy and struck Mark. Mark didn't scream in pain his eyes went black with a golden tinge and back to normal.

"You have done it Mark." Sam said in voice.

"Not quite." Mark said

"Correct you still have two more tasks to do before you can understand your past." Sam said in Voice

Mark was then snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone scream for help. Mark ran up and quickly grabbed the man's hand and pulled him up.

"Thank you." The man said

"Anytime." Mark said

"You must be Mark." The man said

"Yeah and you are?" Mark asked

"David Trueheart." David said

David then took off the Arrow head that was around his neck.

"I believe this belongs to you." David said

Mark brought out his half of the Arrowhead and took it off his neck. Then placed both pieces together and the Arrowhead started to glow and became one. Then Mark placed the Arrowhead back around his neck.

"You are nearly done Mark." David said

"Yeah. But why do you look like Tommy?" Mark asked

"Because I'm his brother." David said

Mark was in shock he had gained both halves of the Arrowhead and found Tommy's brother.

End of Challenges.

**Note: **Please Review and no flames


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Found and Lost**

Back in the mountains Mark was talking to Tommy's brother David.

"I don't get it Tommy never mentioned he had a brother." Mark said

"Because he never knew about me." David said

"So you ended up at the reservation while Tommy ended up with the Oliver family." Mark said

"Correct." David said

"So what's up with the Arrowhead anyway?" Mark asked

"Apparently it holds special powers. But I'm not sure what those powers are. Anyway could you introduce me to Tommy? I'd actually like to meet my brother." David said

"All you had to do was ask. Come on." Mark said

Mark and David both walked down the mountain. Unknown to both of them Sprocket was listening on there conversation.

"So the Black Ranger holds a powerful Arrowhead. This could come in handy." Sprocket said

Sprocket and the cog he was with both teleported away. Later at the Youth Centre Mark and David walked in and saw Joey and Jason sparring. Mark then noticed Tommy with Kimberly and Laura.

"Come on." Mark said

Mark and David walked over to Tommy and the girls then Joey and Jason stopped sparring and walked over to them.

"Hey guys." Mark said

"Hey." Laura said

Mark then pulled out the Arrowhead.

"It's whole." Kimberly said

"Yep." Mark said

"Who's this?" Joey asked

"Oh sorry this is David Trueheart. David this is Jason, Joey, Kimberly, Laura and This here is Tommy." Mark said

"Nice to meet you all." David said

"Same here." Tommy said

"Tommy. David's your brother." Mark said

"What?" Tommy asked

"It's true." David said

"Wow." Tommy said

"Well I'll leave you guys to talk I have something's I need to take care of." Mark said

"Later." The Rangers and David said

Mark walked off.

"So David, want to Spar?" Tommy asked

"Sure." David said

Meanwhile inside the Machine Empire.

"Daddy I found out some news." Prince Sprocket said

"What is it my boy?" King Mondo said

"Well the Black Ranger has a powerful Arrowhead and the Blue Ranger has a brother." Prince Sprocket said

"Very good Sprocket." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Tommy and David were getting ready to spar.

"This is going to be different." Laura said

"You said it." Kimberly said

Meanwhile at Angel Grove High. Bulk and Skull were looking up data on Tommy's brother when they remembered they didn't feed Rito and Goldar. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Tommy and David were sparring when Tommy tripped David up.

"You ok?" Tommy asked

"Yeah I'm fine I was actually hoping to go against Mark." David said

"Lucky you weren't going against Mark he'd already have you on your back." Joey said

"He's that good already?" David asked

"With his mother dying all he did was train then his father left all Mark does is train or work on something." Tommy said

"Man well I'm just going to get some fresh air." David said

"OK." Tommy said

David walked off.

"OK this is too cool I have a brother." Tommy said

The other Rangers just smiled. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Perfect now Cogs go and capture the Blue Ranger's brother." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre David walked out and then the Cogs showed up and grabbed him.

"Hey let go of me." David said

Just as the Rangers ran out David was taken away.

"David." Tommy said

"We'll get him back." Joey said

"Alpha contact Mark and tell them to meet us at the Power Chamber." Jason said

"Right away." Alpha said

The five Rangers teleported off. A little bit later back in the Power Chamber. The five Rangers teleported in.

"So what's going on?" Mark asked

"The Cogs took my brother." Tommy said

"There's no telling where King Mondo took David." Jason said

"I know." Tommy said

Meanwhile in a Cave the Cogs and David showed up then the Cogs teleported away.

"Where am I?" David asked

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Did you place him where I told you?" King Mondo asked

"Yes sire." Clank said

"Good." King Mondo said

"What about the Rangers?" Prince Sprocket asked

"Time for them to meet Mace Face." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Mark and Alpha were looking for David when the Alarm went off.

"Oh man not now." Tommy said

"What's going on?" Laura asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Mace Face.

"What is that?" Laura asked

"Mace Face." Zordon said

"Is the Zeo Megazord back on line?" Joey asked

"You bet." Mark said

"Good." Tommy said

"You better take both Zords." Mark said

"Right. It's Morphin time." Jason said

The Five Rangers made there Zeonizers appear and then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kimberly called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Laura called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Tommy called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Joey called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Jason called

Back in the Mountains the Rangers showed up in both Zords.

"Let's take this thing down." Jason said

"Right." The other Four Rangers said

The Rangers then started fighting Mace Face but none of there attacks could get through.

"Guys, teleport back to the Power Chamber." Mark said

"We're on our way." Jason said

The Rangers teleported back to the Power Chamber. Back at the Power Chamber the Rangers teleported in.

"What is it Mark?" Tommy asked

"His armor is unlike anything we've seen." Mark said

"Have you located David?" Joey asked

"Not yet." Alpha said

Just then Mark's arrowhead started to glow. Meanwhile back in a cave David saw Mark show up but as a hologram. Then Mark disappeared. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Your brother is in a cave underneath the Reservation." Mark said

"You saw him?" Tommy asked

"Yeah." Mark said

"Is he ok?" Kimberly asked

"He's fine for now but there's a lot of Dark energy in that cave." Mark said

"But what can we do about Mace Face?" Tommy asked

"Initiate the Zeo Mega Battlezord." Mark said

"The what?" Joey asked

"This." Mark said showing the Rangers what he meant on Screen.

"Alright let's do this." Tommy said

"Be careful Tommy this mainly relies on all of you being calm." Mark said

"Right." Tommy said

"Back to Action." Jason said

Back in the mountains the Rangers reappeared in there Zords.

"You ready Tommy?" Jason asked

"Ready as I'll ever be." Tommy said

The two Zords tried to combine but it failed.

"I'm sorry guys I'm worried about David." Tommy said

"Tommy you have to clear your mind." Jason said

"I'll try." Tommy said

The two zords tried again but it didn't work.

"Sorry but I can't." Tommy said

"Let's head back." Joey said

Back in the Power Chamber the Rangers teleported back in.

"I'm really sorry guys I'm worried about David." Tommy said

"It's ok." Joey said

"Look stay here and try and get your head together I'm heading to the reservation to see if I can find your brother." Mark said

"While the rest of us try and slow Mace Face down." Joey said

"Right." Tommy said

"Back to Action." Jason said

In the Reservation Mark teleported down

"Ok I've got to stay calm and focus and let the Falcon, Wolf and the arrowhead guide me to David." Mark said

Mark then closed his eyes and opened them and they had turned Black with a golden tinge and he saw the Spirits of the Falcon and Wolf. Mark walked off after the Wolf and Falcon Spirits. Meanwhile back in the Mountains the four rangers were trying to stop Mace Face.

"This isn't working." Laura said

"We have to keep trying." Joey said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Man I feel like I'm letting the team down." Tommy said

"No your not. King Mondo is most likely after Mark's arrowhead." Zordon said

"What is so important about that Arrowhead anyway?" Tommy asked

"It's actually a key to Mark's powers." Zordon said

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked

"Mark's powers are dormant and the Dark Wolf Ranger form is actually a true Ranger form. But he needs to unlock more of his past before he can unlock that power. The Arrowhead is a key for Mark to unlock what I locked away." Zordon said

"So Mark being a Wolf Guardian?" Tommy asked

"Is true." Zordon said

Tommy looked on and hoped Mark was ok. Meanwhile on the Road Bulk and Skull were looking for Rito and Goldar. Meanwhile back at the Reservation. Mark was walking along until the Spirits of the Wolf and Falcon stopped and his eyes returned to normal.

"This is the spot I doubt I can get to David with out hurting him." Mark said

"Correct Black Ranger." King Mondo said as he showed up

"What do you want?" Mark asked

"I'll give you back your friend if you agree to hand over the Arrowhead." King Mondo said

"You want it come and get it." Mark said

"Fine." King Mondo said

Mark stood his ground and so did King Mondo.

End of Found and Lost

**Note: **Please review and No flames


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Brother can you spare and arrowhead?**

Back in the Reservation Mark was standing face to face with King Mondo.

"Cogs attack him." King Mondo said

Just then the Cogs showed up. Mark's muscles tensed and were ready to strike. Mark then struck one of the cogs with enough force causing the Cog to fall to pieces. Mark then went into a spin and slammed three more Cogs to the ground then back flipping over two more and his legs slamming then Cogs in the shoulders sending them to the ground. All the Cogs disappeared.

"Impressive." King Mondo said

Mark said nothing his muscles may look relaxed but they were ready to strike. Just then King Mondo fired a blast. But Mark's Arrowhead started to glow brightly and then reflected the attack back at King Mondo.

"You'll pay for that." King Mondo said

"I've heard that before." Mark said

"You haven't seen the last of me Black Ranger." King Mondo said

King Mondo then teleported off. Mark then teleported back to the Power Chamber. Back in the Power Chamber Mark teleported in.

"Well?" Tommy asked

"It was all set up by King Mondo." Mark said

"Oh boy." Tommy said

"Yeah." Mark said

"I guess I'll have to try and keep a level head." Tommy said

"You can do this Mate." Mark said

"Right. Back to Action." Tommy said

Back in the Mountains Tommy showed up in the Zeo Megazord while Jason hopped back into the Red Battlezord.

"Guys let's try and link up again." Tommy said

"Ready when you are." Jason said

The two Zords then tried to link up and it worked The Zeo Megazord and Red Battlezord combined together to create the Zeo Mega Battlezord.

"Zeo Mega Battlezord power up." All Five Rangers said

"Don't think that'll save you." Mace Face said

"Wanna bet." Tommy said

Just then the Zeo Mega Battlezord fired and destroyed Mace Face. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"I can't believe they won." King Mondo said

"Don't worry pops we'll get them." Prince Sprocket said

Meanwhile at Bulk's Garage Bulk and Skull were feeding Rito and Goldar when Lt. Stone showed up.

"I need you two to meet me at the Youth Centre." Lt. Stone said

"Yes sir." Bulk said

"Of course." Skull said

Back at the Power Chamber the Rangers teleported in.

"What are we going to do?" Tommy asked

"I don't know." Mark said

"Oh no." Alpha said

"What?" Laura asked

"The pictures on the walls are coming to life." Alpha said

"What is going on?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know but I know someone who does." Mark said

Mark walked off with the others all looking at the Viewing Globe to see a monster appear.

"What is that?" Laura asked

"An Autochron." Zordon said

"A what?" Kimberly asked

"A very old monster." Alpha said

"David." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains.

"So what else am I suppose to do with this Arrowhead?" Mark asked

"Now you must travel into the forest until the Arrowhead fully shines and doesn't stop." Sam said

"Then what?" Mark asked

"You will know when you get there." Sam said

"Thank you Sam." Mark said

"My pleasure." Sam said

Sam disappeared and then Mark teleported away. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Sire it appears a monster has appeared in the cave." Clank said

"Well bring him to the surface." King Mondo said

"Yes sire." Clank said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the Rangers watched David and the Monster get teleported out of the cave.

"David." Tommy said

"Where is he?" Kimberly asked

"At the Reservation." Alpha said

"Back to Action." Jason said

Back at the Reservation the Rangers showed up.

"Let him go." Tommy said

"Who are you?" Autochron said

Just then King Mondo and the Cogs showed up.

"Now Cogs attack them." King Mondo said

"Cool." Autochron said

The Rangers started fighting the Cogs then Tommy Zeo Three kicked the two cogs away from David.

"I've got David." Tommy said

"Great we'll meet you back at the Power Chamber." Jason said

The Rangers teleported off and Tommy teleported David away. Back in the mountains Tommy and David showed up.

"Thank you Blue Ranger." David said

"Are you ok?" Tommy asked

"Yes but how's my brother?" David asked

"He's fine." Tommy said

"How do you know?" David asked

Tommy then took off his helmet

"Because I'm right here." Tommy said

"You're a Power Ranger." David said

"Yeah." Tommy said

"Wow." David said

"Look I'll meet you back at the Youth Centre later." Tommy said

"OK and thanks." David said

"No prob." Tommy said

Tommy then teleported away leaving his brother in awe. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Sire." Clank said

"What is it Clank?" King Mondo asked

"We found the Black Ranger he seems to be walking in the forest." Clank said

"What on earth for?" King Mondo asked

"I don't know." Clank said

"Keep an eye on him." King Mondo said.

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. Lt. Stone was showing Bulk and Skull pictures and they kept on identifying them as monsters. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber Tommy teleported in.

"Hey." Tommy said

"How's David?" Kimberly asked

"He's fine I told him I'll meet up with him at the Youth Centre." Tommy said

"Any luck finding that monster?" Joey asked

"Not yet." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"What is that Black Ranger doing?" King Mondo asked

"I don't know sire." Clank said

"Can I go down and find out Daddy." Prince Sprocket asked

"Ok but take some cogs with you." King Mondo said

Meanwhile in the Forest Mark was walking along as the Arrowhead slowly started to glow on and off. Then it started to speed up.

"I must be getting close." Mark thought.

Mark then ran off. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"What is Mark doing?" Tommy asked

"He's completing his quest." Zordon said

"What's that?" Laura asked

"Fully connecting with his Falcon Spirit and unlocking some mysteries of his past." Zordon said

"I get it the Arrowhead is like a key." Joey said

"Correct." Zordon said

Back in the Forest the Arrowhead shone brightly. Then Mark's eyes went Black with a golden tinge. Mark then pulled the Arrowhead off his neck and held it up.

"Power of the Arrowhead unlock my past." Mark said with a growl in his tone.

Just then three beams of Red, Blue and Green shot up out of nowhere and hit the Arrowhead and then the arrowhead turned into light and went inside Mark. Mark's eyes started to glow gold. Then went back to normal. Mark then heard something.

"Come on out Sprocket." Mark said

Just the Sprocket and the Cogs showed up.

"No fair." Sprocket said

"You sneaking around and spying on me. You have a lot to learn about fair." Mark said

"Cogs attack him." Prince Sprocket said

"Let's go." Mark said

Mark then transformed into the Blue Wolf Ranger.

"Sacred Animal Armor Power Up." Mark said

Just then Mark's suit went to a Dark Blue and the Blue lines on his gloves and boots went black. Mark then started to glow Blue then turned into a Blue Energy Wolf and struck down all the Cogs and stopped and quickly turned back to normal with his arm near Prince Sprocket.

"You may be a Robot but I'd never hurt a child so get out of here." Mark said

Prince Sprocket didn't need to be told twice and teleported away. Mark then powered down and teleported back to the Power Chamber. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber. Mark teleported in.

"That was great." Kimberly said

"Thanks." Mark said

"Well done Mark but you have not completed your quest." Zordon said

"I know." Mark said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"Oh great Autochron is back." Alpha said

"You guys take care of it and I'll meet you at the Youth Centre. I need a drink." Mark said

"Ok." Joey said

Mark teleported away.

"Well guys let's do this." Jason said

"Right." The other four Rangers said

"Back to Action." Jason said

At Angel Grove Beach the rangers showed up and saw Autochron.

"Your time is up." Jason said

"I don't think so." Autochron said

Just then Clank and Orbis showed up.

"Let's see if we can make him grow." Clank said

"I'm ready." Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis

Orbis landed on Autochtron and made him grow thirty Stories tall.

"Thanks little guy." Autochtron said

"We need Zeo Zord Power Now." The Five Rangers said

The Zeo Zords then showed up and the Rangers hopped inside and then combined there Zords together to create the Zeo Megazord.

"Red Battlezord on line." Jason said

Just then the Red Battlezord showed up.

"Initiate Zeo Mega Battlezord transformation." Jason said

Just then the two Zords combined together to create the Zeo Mega Battlezord.

"Zeo Mega Battlezord power up." The Five Rangers said

"Don't think you've won." Autochron said

"Fire." The Five Rangers said

The Zeo Mega Battlezord fired and destroyed Autochron. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"That trick the Black Ranger did was really scary mommy." Prince Sprocket said

"Yes dear." Queen Machinea said

"Its ok Sprocket he can't hurt you here." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Tommy walked up to David.

"Hey." Tommy said

"Hey." David said

Just then they saw the others sit down.

"Are they who I think they are?" David asked

"Yeah." Tommy said

Just then Mark walked in and sat down.

"You ok?" Tommy asked

"Yeah it's just weird I mean I have powers now but nothing of my past was unlocked." Mark said

"I have a feeling it will take more then what that Arrowhead to unlock your past." David said

"I agree." Mark said

End of Brother can you spare me an Arrowhead.

**Note: **Well how was it? Please Review and no flames.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Trust in me**

Outside the Youth Centre Bulk and Skull were in disguise hiding from Lt. Stone. Bulk was dressed as a Hotdog sale's man while Skull was inside the hotdog stand.

"Here you go kid." Bulk said

Just then Mark, Laura and Joey walked up.

"I can't wait for this demonstration to start." Joey said

"You said it I still can't believe a female is going to defend herself against three guys at once." Laura said

"Yeah I know." Mark said

"You boys worried." Laura said

"No way." Joey said

"I would be." Mark said

The three of them walked inside. Just then inside the Youth Centre the three walked in and up to the seats.

"Look it's about to begin." Laura said

The three teens watched as the girl was able to defend and defeat the three guys with ease. Then she backed up and picked up her walking stick.

"No way she's blind." Laura said

"Amazing." Mark said

"Come on." Joey said

The three walked over to the girl.

"Excuse me." Joey said

"Yes." The girl said

"I'm Joey and this is my friend Mark and my girlfriend Laura." Joey said

"I'm Penny." Penny said

"That was amazing." Mark said

"Yeah how did you learn how to fight?" Laura asked

"My father taught me." Penny said

Just then Penny knocked her stuff over.

"Here." Joey said

"Hold on Joey. Penny can handle it if she needs help she'll ask." Mark said

"Correct." Penny said

Mark just smiled. Meanwhile inside the Machine Empire.

"I don't even know why I'm building these Cogs. The Rangers just turn them into scrap." King Mondo said

"Sire I have an idea." Clank said

"What is it?" King Mondo asked

"Well we've recycled some of the old robot parts to create Defector." Clank said

"What's the point?" King Mondo asked

"Simple we'll send him down to Earth to trick the Rangers into thinking he's on there side." Clank said

"Then he'll lead them to an area and we'll crush them." Orbis said

"Perfect." King Mondo said

Meanwhile outside The Youth Centre Mark walked out after Penny.

"Penny, wait." Mark said

"What's up Mark?" Penny asked

"Well I was wondering if you could tell me how you view the world. Since I can see but I'd like to hear how you see the world." Mark said

"Sure I can how about in the park after school." Penny said

"Great." Mark said

Joey and Laura both looked on and smiled. Later at Angel Grove High Jason and Kimberly were doing some homework while some kids were leaning about how blind people do things.

"So that's Penny." Kimberly said

"That's her." Joey said as he sat down.

"But I still don't understand why Mark wants to talk to her." Kimberly said

"I think it's nice and besides Mark helps out kids who are deaf why not learn about people who are blind?" Jason asked

"True." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Ok now try again." King Mondo said

"I'm not evil I only want to be friends I like the Power Rangers." Defector said

"Good work." King Mondo said

Defector then teleported down to earth. Meanwhile in the park Mark and Penny were sitting by the statues talking.

"Wow. I never knew there were so many ways to view the world." Mark said

"Yeah there is." Penny said

"I really learned a lot thanks." Mark said

"You're welcome. Um I know this is going to sound weird but can you walk me home?" Penny asked

"Sure." Mark said

Mark and Penny stood up and walked off. In the City the two were walking along when Penny heard something.

"Hold up what was that?" Penny asked

"What was what?" Mark asked

"A huge thud." Penny said

"I don't know." Mark said

Just then a Machine went past Mark and Penny. Then Mark was the Power Rangers.

"Wow the Zeo Rangers." Mark said

"Did you two hear or see anything go by?" Tommy asked

"Yes it went past us." Penny said

"Thanks." Tommy said

"Come on lets go." Mark said

"Good idea." Penny said

Penny and Mark walked off.

"What was that about the Robot kept saying it was good." Tommy said

"Come on let's head to the Power Chamber." Jason said

Just then the robot saved the little girl and puppy.

"Whoa." The Five Rangers said

"This is nuts." Joey said

"I agree." Kimberly said

"Come on let's go." Jason said

The Rangers teleported off. At the Power Chamber the five Rangers teleported in.

"That robot saved that little girl and her dog." Tommy said

"Maybe we can trust him." Laura said

"I'm not sure it felt like he was acting." Jason said

"Come on Jason." Joey said

"Look I don't think we should throw caution to the wind just yet." Jason said

Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"Saving the little girl was a nice touch." Clank said

"Yes now proceed with phase 2." King Mondo said

"Yes Sire." Clank said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the Alarm went off and the Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe.

"What the?" Joey asked

"Defector is being attacked we have to help him." Kimberly said

"Ok let's go." Jason said

The five Rangers teleported off. Meanwhile in the mountains the Rangers teleported down.

"There here." Clank said

"Remember the plan." Orbis said

"Now attack the traitor." Clank said

Defector was attacked by the Cogs then the Rangers ran down and attacked the Cogs. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"Alpha contact Mark it was a trick." Zordon said

"Already on it Zordon." Alpha said

Back in the Mountains the rangers were fighting the Cogs. Just then Defector aimed his blaster at the other Rangers only to be kicked down by Mark who was now morphed as the Black Zeo Ranger.

"You know trust is a two way street." Mark said

"You'll be the first to go down Black Ranger." Defector said

"We'll see about that." Mark said

Mark started fighting Defector then Mark got blasted and flung backwards. But then Mark's powers faded away.

"What the?" Mark asked

"Mark you ok?" Joey asked

"Yeah but something's wrong with my powers." Mark said

"That's it. Defender Wheel." Jason said

Just then the Defender Wheel showed up and Jason hopped inside. Jason then activated the Defender Wheel and it struck and destroyed Defector and Jason beamed out of the explosion. The Rangers then ran up to Mark.

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Mark said

"Just making sure." Tommy said

The Rangers then teleported away. Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"Those Rangers will pay." King Mondo said

"Sire there is some good news." Clank said

"What is it?" King Mondo asked

"It appears that the Black Ranger is losing his Powers." Clank said

"Perfect." King Mondo said

Later at the Youth Centre Mark was sitting on the benches while Tommy and Jason sparred. Mark looked at his communicator.

"Something's wrong with my powers but what?" Mark thought.

"Hey Mark you ok?" Kimberly asked snapping Mark out of his thoughts

"Yeah I'm fine." Mark said

"You sure?" Laura asked

"Yeah but I don't know why my powers did that. It wasn't a normal power down. I don't know what it was." Mark said

"You'll figure it out." Kimberly said

"I hope so." Mark said

Jason and Tommy walked up just as Joey walked in.

"We'll figure it out bro." Tommy said

"I know it's just it happened during battle and if my powers do it again King Mondo's going to make sure that it keeps happening." Mark said

The others nodded and looked at there friend. Meanwhile back inside the Power Chamber the staff Mark found gained a golden line as the Staff turned black and gained a handle.

End of Trust in me.

**Note: **please review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Black Zeo Dream**

Late at Night in Mark's place the Rangers were all in the living room watching a movie. The other five Rangers had brought sleeping bags.

"This is great." Joey said

"Yeah it is." Jason said

"This movie must have gotten to Mark he's asleep." Kimberly said

"Let him sleep he looked like he needed it." Tommy said

The others nodded and went back to watching the movie. Meanwhile inside Mark's dream something else was going on. Mark was walking down the hallway of Angel Grove High.

"What is going on?" Mark asked

Just then the Green Dragon Ranger showed up.

"What the? Tommy?" Mark asked

"Hello Mark I'm hear to warn you." The Green Dragon Ranger said

"Warn me about what?" Mark asked

"The danger that's ahead of you. Mark your going to lose your powers." The Green Dragon Ranger said

"Ok I want to wake up now." Mark said

Just then the Green Dragon Ranger clicked his fingers and Mark closed his eyes as a bright light appeared and then opened them and saw he was in the city.

"What the heck?" Mark asked

Mark walked along and then saw some Cogs.

"What the cogs?" Mark asked

The Cogs headed for Mark. Mark started fighting the Cogs. But they were too strong. Mark then brought out the Wolf Blades and defeated the Cogs.

"What the heck is this about?" Mark asked

"You'll see Black Zeo Ranger your friends are in trouble can you help them in time." The Green Dragon Ranger said

"This is just a dream." Mark said

"Or is it?" The Green Dragon Ranger asked before disappearing.

Mark looked around and shrugged. Just then Mark was blinded by a bright light and when he opened his eyes he was by the lake. Mark looked around and saw Kimberly and Laura in the water.

"Kimberly. Laura." Mark said

"Mark Help us the cogs have our Zeonizers." Kimberly said

"Please help us." Laura said

Just then the Cogs showed up and Mark put up his guard with his Wolf Blades. Mark then went into a spinning slash and took down the Cogs. But then energy rope grabbed him and he saw Kimberly and Laura walk out of the water laughing.

"What the?" Mark asked

"You are pathetic Black Ranger." Kimberly said

"You don't even know you've been tricked." Laura said

Meanwhile back in Mark's house Mark was tossing and turning.

"No Kimberly, Laura. Don't do this." Mark yelled

"What are we doing?" Kimberly asked

"He's having a nightmare." Jason said

"Not good we have to wake him up." Laura said

"I know but how." Joey said

"I have no idea." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in Mark's dream Mark managed to get his arm up and deflected the energy rope back at Kimberly and Laura by the reflection of the Wolf Blade. Just then both Girls turned into Cogs.

"This is getting nuts." Mark thought.

Just then another bright light appeared and Mark closed his eyes. Mark opened them to find he was in the forest.

"Ok now what?" Mark asked

"Now you face us Mark." A voice said

Just then Joey and Tommy showed up.

"Oh great Cog versions of Tommy and Joey." Mark said

"Correct Black Zeo Ranger." Tommy said

"You'll pay." Mark said

"And you'll be destroyed." Joey said

Joey and Tommy dashed at Mark but Mark blocked there attacks. Meanwhile back in Mark's house Mark was still tossing and turning.

"Where are my real friends Cog Tommy." Mark said

"He's dreaming that the Cogs have captured us and the Cogs are portraying us?" Tommy asked

"We have to wake him up." Kimberly said

"But how he looks like he's in a deep sleep." Joey said

Back in Mark's dream Mark then made his blades glow and then struck down both Cog Joey and Cog Tommy destroying them.

"OK now on to Cog Jason." Mark said

Mark then disappeared in a bright light and then reappeared in the desert.

"Cute a desert. At least it's no quarry." Mark said

"Not yet." A voice said

"Cog Jason I was wondering when you'd show up." Mark said

"Correct Mark now come and fight me." Cog Jason said

Mark then fought Cog Jason. Meanwhile back in Mark's house.

"I'm not giving up Cog Jason." Mark said as it sounded like he grunted

"Oh great now he's going against me." Jason said

"We have to help him some how." Kimberly said

"But what can we do we've yelled in his ear his soaking wet from the cold water and he's still not awake." Joey said

"I have no clue." Laura said

Meanwhile back in Mark's dream Mark slashed Cog Jason and destroyed him.

"Finally now where are my friends?" Mark asked

Just then a bright light appeared and Mark closed his eyes. Mark opened his eyes and noticed he was in the mountains. Mark then noticed all five Rangers.

"Mark help us." Jason yelled

"We got captured by the Cogs and now Drill Master is going to destroy us. Joey said

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Mark said

Just then the Wolf Blades got blasted out of Mark's hands. Mark looked on and saw Drill Master.

"So you're Drill Master." Mark said

"Correct and you're going down." Drill Master said

"Not this time. It's Morphin Time." Mark said

Mark then made his Zeonizers appear and then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger Six Black." Mark called

Mark then started fighting Drill Master Mark was then kicked down and his powers gave up again and they disappeared.

"Not again." Mark said

"You lose Black Ranger." Drill Master said

Mark reached behind him and found one of the Wolf Blades. Drill Master charged at Mark but Mark picked up the Wolf Blade and stabbed Drill Master and then Drill Master blew up. Back in Mark's house Mark finally woke up.

"About time." Joey said

Mark wasn't listening the words the Green Dragon ranger said to him were still running through his head.

"You're losing your powers." The Green Dragon Ranger said

Mark then stood up and teleported off. The others were worried and they teleported off after him. In the Power Chamber the Rangers teleported in.

"Rangers what are you doing here?" Alpha asked

"Alpha I need you to scan my powers." Mark said

"Why?" Alpha asked

"Strange dream." Mark said

Alpha got out a scanner and scanned Mark's powers. Then Mark got the print out.

"No." Mark said

"What is it Mark?" Kimberly asked

"I am losing my powers." Mark said

The other Rangers looked on and then Tommy walked up.

"That dream you had was telling you that wasn't it?" Tommy asked

"Yeah." Mark said

Joey looked on and silently kicked himself.

"Come on let's get back and try and get some sleep." Jason said

The others nodded and they all teleported off. Meanwhile in the other room where the staff is a second golden line appeared.

End of the Black Zeo Dream

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Bulk Fiction**

In the park Bulk was chasing after a toy car trying to give it a ticket when Lt. Stone showed up.

"On your feet Bulkmeier." Lt. Stone said

"What's going on sir?" Bulk asked as he stood up

"Where's Skullovitch?" Lt. Stone asked

"I don't know sir." Bulk said

"Well anyway I'd like you to meet the newest recruit Connie Crandall." Lt. Stone said

"Nice to meet you." Connie said

"Same here." Bulk said

"Well back to work Bulkmeier." Lt. Stone said

"Yes sir." Bulk said

Lt. Stone and Connie walked off and Bulk chased after the toy car. A bit later in the Youth Centre Bulk chased the car all the way up to Mark.

"So this is your car." Bulk said

"Bulk it's a toy for the charity dance." Mark said

"Dance?" Bulk asked

"Yeah and where's Skull?" Mark asked

"I don't know I haven't seen him all day." Bulk said

"Strange." Mark said

Mark walked off and Bulk scratched his head. Meanwhile in the Machine Empire.

"Clank how much more power does the Black Ranger have?" King Mondo asked

"It appears that he loses more power every time he fights." Clanks said

"Daddy I want a toy." Prince Sprocket said

"I'll give you a toy." King Mondo said

"Yeah." Prince Sprocket said

Meanwhile on the road Joey, Tommy and Laura were walking along putting flyers about the dance on cars. Meanwhile Bulk was putting parking tickets on cars.

"This is boring. I know I'll ask Kimberly what a girl likes in a guy." Bulk said

Bulk then walked off. Meanwhile in the Power Chamber Mark and Alpha were working on the Zeo Power Cannon.

"This is great." Alpha said

"Thanks Alpha. This is the best I can do with me losing my powers." Mark said

"Don't be so hard on yourself Mark." Zordon said

"Ok I'm going to head to my lab and get the magnet we need." Mark said

"Ok." Alpha said

Mark then teleported off.

"Zordon I've been wondering something." Alpha said

"What is it Alpha?" Zordon asked

"Well I was wondering. Where are Mark's powers going? It doesn't seem like any of Mondo's Monsters are gaining the powers." Alpha said

"Good point Alpha I don't know." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the park Kimberly and Jason were playing Basketball when Bulk walked up.

"Um Kimberly can I talk to you in private?" Bulk asked

"Sure." Kimberly said

Jason walked off to shoot some more hoops.

"So what's up?" Kimberly asked

"Well I have this friend and he wants to know what do girls see in a guy?" Bulk asked

"I see. Well this best thing is to be your self." Kimberly said

"That won't work. What do girls like in a guy?" Bulk asked

"Well some girls like the smart sophisticated guy." Kimberly said

Bulk just nodded and walked off. Kimberly shook her head just as Jason walked up.

"What was that about?" Jason asked

"It appears that Bulk has a crush." Kimberly said

"Oh boy. He's going to make a fool out of himself isn't he?" Jason asked

"Oh yeah." Kimberly said

Later in the Police Station Bulk walked dressed like an English gentleman. Skull walked out with a guy named Tony. Tony had short black hair in a crew cut. Wearing a police uniform like Skull.

"Oh no." Skull said

"What?" Tony asked

"Bulk is going to get in trouble." Skull said

"Don't worry your not his partner anymore." Tony said

"True." Skull said

Skull walked off with Tony Bulk then got walked out of the Police Station. Meanwhile back in the park Prince Sprocket and his Toy Robot showed up.

"Why do I have to play with my toy here?" Prince Sprocket asked

"Because your father knows my idea of fun is this." The Toy Robot said before blowing up a telephone box.

"Cool do it again." Prince Sprocket said

"Ok but how about another Target hopefully a moving one." The Toy Robot said

Just then the Toy Robot spotted Mark.

"How about him?" The Toy Robot asked

"Perfect." Prince Sprocket said

Mark was walking along driving is little remote control car.

"Hey Mark, want to play?" Prince Sprocket asked

Mark then looked up and saw Prince Sprocket and a new Robot. Just then Prince Sprocket made some Cogs appear. The Cogs then attacked Billy. Billy threw his bag up in the air and split kicked the Cogs to the ground then caught his bag and back flipped over another Cog.

"You want to play then fine let's play." Mark said

"Goodie." The Toy Robot said

"It's Morphin time." Mark said

Mark then made his Zeonizers appear and then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger Six Black." Mark called

Mark then started fighting the Cogs but his powers started giving up on him

"Awe, are you losing your powers Black Ranger?" Prince Sprocket asked

"Here let me help you with that." The Toy Robot said

Just then the Toy Robot shot out a steam of flames.

"Can't stand the heat Mark." Prince Sprocket said

"Tell me did your father ever tell you never to piss off a wolf." Mark asked

"What?" Prince Sprocket asked

Mark didn't answer he just pulled out his Wolf Blades then struck down all the Cogs and the Toy Robot with the Wolf Ninja Strike. Then reappeared next to his toy car and bag and then clicked his fingers and the Cogs broke apart just as Mark's powers faded away again

"What did you do?" Prince Sprocket asked

"Wolf Ninja Strike." Mark said

Mark then picked up his toy car and bag and teleported away. Meanwhile back on the Road. Laura, Joey and Tommy were all still placing Flyers on cars when they met up with Skull and Tony.

"Hey Skull who's this?" Laura asked

"My new partner Tony. Tony this is Tommy, Joey and Laura." Skull said

"Nice to meet you." Tony said

"Same here." Joey said

"So why did you transfer to a new partner?" Tommy asked

"Well I want to follow my own dreams and I can't do that following Bulk all the time." Skull said

"Good on you Skull." Joey said

"Thanks." Skull said

"Need some help putting up flyers?" Tony asked

"Yeah." Tommy said

"So you guys coming to the Dance?" Joey asked

"You bet." Tony said

"Yeah." Skull said

"Well we better go." Tony said

"Good idea we're needed at the Police Station." Skull said

The two cops walked off and Bulk smiled he was happy for Skull to go out on his own.

"So Laura what are you wearing to the dance?" Joey asked

"You'll just have to wait and see." Laura said

"I'm sure you'll look great." Tommy said

"Thanks Tommy." Laura said

"Hey no hitting on my girlfriend." Joey said

"I'm not besides Laura's not my type." Tommy said

"Good point." Joey said

"Well I know you'll find someone." Laura said

"Yeah just be yourself." Joey said

"Yeah I'm not going into that romantic poetry thing." Tommy said

"Oh come on Tommy. Girls like that." Laura said

"No way I'm just going to be myself and the girl I go out with has to take me as I am." Tommy said

The other two nodded as the three walked off.

"That's it poetry." Bulk thought.

Later back in the Police Station Bulk walked in dressed as a poet. Skull looked on and shook his head.

"I am so glad I'm not a part of that." Skull said

"Same here is he always like this?" Tony asked

"I think he's in love other then that this is the first time I've seen him act this crazy." Skull said

Bulk and Lt. Stone both ended up getting fired because of Bulk's stupidity. Skull and Tony then walked over.

"I'm actually glad I asked to be assigned a new partner." Skull said

"I'm happy for you." Bulk said

"You are?" Skull asked

"Yeah I'm glad you want to live your own life." Bulk said

"Thanks." Skull said

Skull and Bulk shook hands and Bulk left with Lt. Stone.

"I told you he wouldn't have a problem with it." Tony said

"Yeah you're right." Skull said

Meanwhile on the road Kat, Rocky and Tommy were walking around when Prince Sprocket and his Toy Robot showed up.

"What is that?" Laura asked

"My new toy." Prince Sprocket said

"Wanna play?" The Toy Robot asked

"Not really." Joey said

The Rangers then ducked the flames that the Toy Robot shot at them.

"It's Morphin Time." Joey said

The three Rangers made there Zeonizers appear and placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Laura called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Tommy called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Joey called

The three rangers then started fighting the Toy Robot.

"We need help." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Park Jason and Kimberly were still playing Basketball when Jason's communicator beeped.

"I read you." Jason said

Meanwhile back on the Road.

"Jason we need your help." Joey said

"Please hurry." Laura said

Meanwhile back in the park.

"Hang on we're on our way." Jason said

"It's Morphin time." Kimberly said

The two Rangers made there Zeonizers appear and then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kimberly called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Jason called

Back on the road. Jason and Kimberly showed up and kicked the Toy Robot to the ground.

"Oh goodie more Rangers." The Toy Robot said as it stood up.

"What is that thing?" Kimberly asked

"Prince Sprocket's new toy." Tommy said

Just then Jason noticed a little shock coming from the Toy Robot. Jason pulled out his Zeo laser pistol and hit the spark causing the Toy Robot to be shocked.

"Looks like you went against the Black Zeo Ranger and he sliced you." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"So it looks like my attack did more damage then I thought." Mark said

"Correct." Zordon said

"Guys I'm sending you the Zeo Cannon." Mark said

Meanwhile in the room with the staff. The Staff now had three golden lines. Meanwhile back on the road.

"Thanks Mark." Jason said

"Zeo Power Cannon." The five Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Power Cannon showed up and Jason opened it up.

"OK here we go." Joey said

"Zeo Five Power Cell Power Up." Jason said placing his power cell in the Cannon.

"Zeo Four Power Cell Power Up." Joey said placing his power cell in the Cannon.

"Zeo Three Power Cell Power Up." Tommy said placing his power cell in the Cannon.

"Zeo Two Power Cell Power Up." Laura said placing her power cell in the Cannon.

"Zeo One Power Cell Power Up." Kimberly said placing her power cell in the Cannon

Jason then locked and loaded the Cannon.

"Fire." All five Zeo Rangers said

The Zeo Cannon fired and destroyed the Toy Robot.

"Hey no fair Clank, make him grow." Prince Sprocket said

"Yes Sire." Clank said

"Let's do this." Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis.

Orbis then landed on the Toy Robot and made him grow Thirty Stories tall.

"We need Zeo Zord Power now." The five Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside and combined there Zords together to create the Zeo Megazord. Just then the Toy Robot attacked.

"That's it Red Battlezord now." Jason said

Just then the Red Battlezord showed up and Jason hopped inside.

"Initiate Zeo Mega Battlezord transformation." Jason said

Just then the two Zords combined and became the Zeo Mega Battlezord.

"Fire." All five Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Mega Battlezord fired and destroyed the Toy Robot. Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"Daddy it's not fair they destroyed my toy." Prince Sprocket said

"Don't worry we'll get them back." King Mondo said

"Have you located the Gold Ranger of Earth yet?" Queen Machinea asked

"Not yet." Clank said

"Well keep trying." King Mondo said

Later back in the Youth Centre the Rangers and a lot of teens were dressed up in there favorite era.

"Hey Laura." Kimberly said

"Hey you look great." Laura said

"So do you." Kimberly said

Just then the guys walked up.

"This dance is weird." Joey said

"You said it." Tommy said

"Come on guys have fun." Laura said

Meanwhile Lt. Stone had asked Bulkmeier to be part of his detective agency. Bulk agreed. Meanwhile the Rangers were dancing.

"This isn't so bad." Joey said

"Says you." Laura said

"What?" Joey asked

"Who taught you how to dance?" Laura asked

"You." Joey said

"Yeah my mistake." Laura said

"Mark told you I couldn't dance." Joey said

"I know." Laura said

Mark and Tommy were laughing and then they looked at Jason and Kimberly.

"You not upset about that?" Mark asked

"Nope they deserve each other and besides it felt like my relationship with Kimberly wasn't going anywhere." Tommy said

"True." Mark said

"Hey you know you can talk to me I know what it's like to lose your powers." Tommy said

"I'm scared ok." Mark said

"That your powers will give out during a fight for the final time and you'll get hurt." Tommy said

Mark just nodded. Tommy looked on.

"I know what you mean I felt the same way it's scary. But don't forget that you have friends." Tommy said

"I'll try." Mark said

Mark walked off and the others walked up.

"How is he?" Laura asked

"Scared." Tommy said

"I don't blame him." Jason said

"This is all my fault." Joey said

"No it's not Joey." Laura said

"Yes it is. I was the closest to him I could have stopped Defector from hitting him." Joey said

"Come on let's just enjoy the dance." Jason said

The others nodded and went back to dancing.

End of Bulk Fiction

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Game of Honor**

In the forest Mark was morphed and running away from the cogs his powers had already failed once that day.

"This is not what I needed." Mark said

Mark then stopped and pulled out his Wolf Blades and destroyed the cogs before his powers disappeared again. Mark then sat down.

"This has got to stop." Mark thought.

Mark then looked down and noticed a golden cog. Mark picked it up and it started to shine.

"What the heck?" Mark asked

Mark shrugged and teleported to the Power Chamber. Meanwhile inside the Machine Empire.

"Clank is the armada nearly ready?" King Mondo asked

"Yes sire." Clank said

"Don't forget Dad you said I could steer." Prince Sprocket said

"I haven't forgotten." King Mondo said

Meanwhile in the Power Chamber Mark was looking at the golden cog that he had brought in.

"What is it?" Alpha asked

"I have no idea." Mark said

"Better do a scan." Zordon said

"Right." Mark said

Mark then started scanning the cog. Meanwhile at the Beach. Joey was training while Laura looked on. Just then Joey's old rival from Stone Canyon Brad and his girlfriend Veronica walked up.

"Hello Laura." Brad said

"Brad." Laura said

"You remember my girlfriend Veronica." Brad said

"How could I forget?" Laura asked

Just then Joey walked up.

"Brad and Veronica." Joey said

"Hello Joey." Veronica said

"I see you were practicing for the tournament." Brad said

"Of course." Joey said

"Well to bad all that training won't help you defeat me." Brad said

"Why's that?" Joey asked

"I have a secret weapon." Brad said

"Wow." Laura said sarcastically.

"Then when I defeat you I'm going after Mark." Brad said

"Even if you somehow defeat me. You won't beat Mark." Joey said

"Joey's right. He and Mark have trained every day." Laura said

"We'll see once I defeat this joke here and then Mark then everyone will know I'm the best." Brad said

"You tell them." Veronica said

Joey just rolled his eyes. Brad and Veronica walked off.

"Idiot." Joey said

"I'll say and how dumb do you have to be?" Laura asked

"This is Brad you're talking about." Joey said

"Good point." Laura said

Meanwhile in the Detective Agency. Bulk was doing some cleaning when Detective Stone walked in.

"Bulkmeier." Detective Stone said

"Yes sir." Bulk said

"I need you to find out why trees have mysteriously disappeared." Detective Stone said

"I'm on it sir." Bulk said

"Hey are you Ok without Skullovitch?" Detective Stone said

"I've been friends with him for years. But I'm glad he's finally getting out of my shadow and finding himself." Bulk said

Detective Stone nodded and Bulk walked off. Meanwhile back at the Beach. Joey was training while Brad looked on.

"I'll defeat you Joey then Mark is next on my list." Brad thought.

Meanwhile in the woods Bulk was looking for clues as to the mysterious disappearance of trees then he found a golden cog then Admiral Abominator showed up.

"Hey this looks like then ones on your coat." Bulk said

"Capture him." Admiral Abominator said

The Cogs then captured Bulk. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. Jason, Kimberly and Tommy walked up to Mark.

"Did you find out what this is?" Jason asked

"Yeah it's an invisibility device." Mark said

"Why do I have a feeling King Mondo is up to something?" Tommy asked

"Same here." Kimberly said

"You are correct rangers. Sensors indicate a huge Armada." Zordon said

"Great the city will be defenseless." Tommy said

"Exactly." Mark said

"Is there anyway to destroy the device that's controlling them?" Jason asked

"I think so." Mark said

Meanwhile back at the beach. Brad put the golden cog in his pocket and did a flying kick and disappeared then reappeared when he landed.

"Yeah this is my ticket to defeating Joey and Mark." Brad thought.

Meanwhile back in the woods Bulk was now in a makeshift cage.

"This is so depressing." Bulk thought.

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the Alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The Rangers looked and saw Bulk in a makeshift cage.

"Why does he always get into trouble?" Kimberly asked

"You better contact Joey and Laura." Tommy said

"Right." Mark said

Just then Joey and Laura teleported in.

"What's happening?" Joey asked

"Yeah Joey just made it to the finals his match is up soon." Laura said

"We've got problems." Tommy said

"Correct Mondo has sent down Admiral Abominator to pilot his armada." Zordon said

"Don't worry we'll get you back before your match starts." Tommy said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

The Five Rangers made there Zeonizers appear and the placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kimberly called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Laura called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Tommy called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Joey called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Jason called

Back in the woods the Rangers teleported down and broke open the makeshift cage.

"Hey Bulk wake up." Tommy said

"Power Rangers." Bulk said

"Yeah now get going." Joey said

"You don't have to tell me twice." Bulk said

Bulk then ran off and then Admiral Abominator appeared along with the Cogs.

"You Rangers will pay for your trespassing." Admiral Abominator said

"We'll see about that." Jason said

The five Rangers then started fighting the Cogs and Admiral Abominator. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Alpha are you locked on target?" Mark asked

"Yes but shouldn't we take this one out of the Power Chamber?" Alpha asked

"Don't worry Alpha. It's harmless when not activated." Mark said

"Locked on target." Alpha said

"Fire." Mark said

Just then a beam shot out of the Building and hit the Machine Empire. Back inside the Power Chamber.

"Yes the Armada is destroyed." Mark said

"Alright." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"No they blew up my Armada." King Mondo said

"And I never even got to steer." Prince Sprocket said

"That's it. Admiral Abominator it's time for you to grow." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the woods Clank and Orbis showed up.

"Let's do this Orbis." Clank said

"Ready when you are?" Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis

Just then Orbis landed of Admiral Abominator and made him grow Thirty Stories tall.

"Looks like we'll need the big guns." Jason said

"We need Zeo Zord Power Now." All Five Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Zords showed up and the rangers hopped inside and combined there Zords together to create the Zeo Megazord.

"You Rangers are finished." Admiral Abominator said

"Actually you're finished. Jason time for the Red Battlezord." Joey said

"You got it. Red Battlezord power up." Jason said

Just then the Red Battlezord showed up and Jason hopped inside.

"Initiate Zeo Mega Battlezord transformation." Jason said

Just then the two Zords combined and created the Zeo Mega Battlezord.

"Zeo Mega Battlezord power up." All five Rangers said

"Time to end this." Jason said

"Fire." All Five Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Mega Battlezord fired and destroyed Admiral Abominator. Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"Those Rangers are getting on my nerves." King Mondo said

"Calm down dear remember your oil pressure." Queen Machinea said

Back at the beach the Rangers were there powered down along with Mark.

"Ok Joey, remember Honor and Respect will win every time." Laura said

"I know." Joey said

Just then the match between Joey and Brad started.

"Get ready to go down Joey." Brad said

"We'll see Brad." Joey said

The match started and Joey blocked Brad's kick and threw Brad to the ground gaining a point. The two returned to there positions and started again. Joey kicked Brad then brought him into a scissor lock. Joey then broke off the lock and both of them stood up and Joey received a second point. The two then started again and this time Brad went for a flying kick but Joey dodged it and kicked Brad as soon as he turned around. Joey then won the match with a straight match.

"You got lucky." Brad said

"Face it if you can't defeat me what chance do you have against Mark." Joey said

"You're pathetic Brad your dumped." Veronica said

Veronica walked off with Brad following. Laura laughed and hugged Joey.

"You were great." Laura said

"Thanks." Joey said

"I see he hasn't changed." Mark said

"You said it." Joey said

"Who was he?" Kimberly asked

"Brad. He hated mine and Joey's guts for showing him up in a Karate Match back in Stone Canyon. He hates Joey's guts more then mine because Joey played around while fighting him." Mark said

"Well that's what I do best is annoy people." Joey said

The others nodded and laughed then Joey received the trophy.

"Yeah." Joey said

End of Game of Honor.

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Black Zeo No More**

At the Power Plant Joey and Jason were walking along both were morphed looking for that strange signal.

"I don't see anything." Joey said

"Neither do I but we better keep looking." Jason said

"Right." Joey said

The two rangers kept walking along. Meanwhile inside the Machine Empire.

"Yes that's it Rangers." King Mondo said

"Sire we have a problem the Black Zeo Ranger didn't show up." Clank said

"Then we'll just have to force him out." King Mondo said

"Yes sire." Clank said

Meanwhile in the forest Tommy, Kimberly and Laura were walking along they were also morphed.

"Mark are you sure the signal came from here I don't see anything." Laura said

"Yes I'm sure." Mark said

"Ok." Laura said

"We better keep looking." Kimberly said

"Why do I have a feeling King Mondo just wants to drag Mark into the fight?" Tommy asked

"Because he knows Mark is losing his powers." Kimberly said

Meanwhile in the Power Chamber Mark was looking the screen.

"There right and if I'm right one more morph is all I have left." Mark said

"Don't feel discouraged I'm sure we can figure something out." Alpha said

"I know." Mark said

Meanwhile back in the forest the three Rangers kept walking along.

"I don't see anything." Laura said

"We have to keep looking." Kimberly said

"Right." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Clank get them to attack." King Mondo said

"Yes sire." Clank said

Meanwhile back at the Power Plant the Cogs showed up and attacked Jason and Joey.

"Figures King Mondo had to behind this." Jason said

"He must be after Mark again." Joey said

"Then let's take down these cogs." Jason said

Joey nodded and the two Rangers fought back against the cogs. Meanwhile back in the forest the other three Rangers were fighting the cogs.

"This is getting annoying." Kimberly said

"I'll say." Laura said

"Come on let's just take down these cogs." Tommy said

The three kept fighting the Cogs. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Yes perfect now Wolfbane attack." King Mondo said

Meanwhile inside the Power Chamber Mark noticed something on the screen.

"Kimberly there's something above you three." Mark said

Back in the forest Kimberly never had time to look up as Wolfbane showed up and attacked all three Rangers.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked

"I am Wolfbane and you rangers are finished." Wolfbane said

"Don't count on it." Tommy said

The three Rangers then went back to fighting the Cogs and Wolfbane. Meanwhile back at the Power Plant. Jason and Joey were still fighting the cogs.

"Why do I have a feeling something's wrong?" Joey asked

"Most probably is. Contact Mark." Jason said

"Right." Joey said

Back in the Power Chamber.

"Mark we could use some help." Joey said

"Sorry guys but the others have there hands full too." Mark said

"Dang." Joey said

"Just keep going." Mark said

"I don't know much longer we can last." Joey said

Mark growled after the communication was cut. Meanwhile back in the forest the three Rangers were taking a beating.

"We need help." Tommy said

"Sorry guys but Jason and Joey have there hands full." Mark said

"Not good." Tommy said

"I wish I could help you." Mark said

"No stay there." Kimberly said

The three Rangers kept trying to fight Wolfbane. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Yes my forces are winning." King Mondo said

"Yes dear." Queen Machinea said

Meanwhile back in the forest the three Rangers got flung into the trees.

"This is not good." Tommy said

"I agree." Laura said

Meanwhile back at the Power Plant Jason and Joey were also having troubles.

"It's like when we knock one down two more pop up." Jason said

"I know." Joey said

The two Rangers held there ground. Meanwhile back in the Forest the other Three Rangers were surrounded by Cogs. Wolfbane laughed at the three Rangers.

"You lose Rangers." Wolfbane said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Mark's Zeonizers appeared and he then felt a power surge through him and he screamed in pain.

"Mark you ok?" Alpha asked

"What's going on?" Mark asked while in pain

Just then the Power Chamber shook and then the Viewing Globe lit up and they both saw a giant Pyramid.

"What is that?" Mark asked while still in pain

"I have no idea." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire the whole place shook and everything went offline.

"Clank what's going on?" King Mondo asked

"It appears there was a Power Surge." Clank said

"Quick call back our forces." King Mondo said

"Yes sire." Clank said

Back at the power Plant the Cogs then teleported away.

"What the?" Joey asked

"I don't know but let's head back to the Power Chamber." Jason said

Joey nodded and the two teleported off. Meanwhile back in the forest The Cogs and Wolfbane also teleported away.

"What is going on?" Laura asked

"Yeah King Mondo had us." Kimberly said

"Come on let's head back." Tommy said

The girls nodded and the three Rangers teleported away. Later back in the Power Chamber the Five Rangers teleported in and took off there helmets.

"Mark what's going on?" Jason asked

"I have no idea. But I think it might have something to do with this." Mark said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe and saw a giant Pyramid.

"What is that?" Jason asked

"I have no idea. But it made my Zeonizers go crazy." Mark said

"Do you think it's connected to why your powers have been disappearing?" Laura asked

"I have no idea." Mark said

The Rangers looked at each other and sighed. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire the Machines also saw the Giant Pyramid.

"So that's what caused the Power Surge?" King Mondo asked

"Yes Sire." Clank said

"Dad why not attack in the Mountains. The Black Zeo Ranger did say he loves the "Mountains." Prince Sprocket said

"Excellent Idea my boy." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Mark was looking at some stats.

"That's strange." Mark said

"What is?" Jason asked

"What ever that Pyramid is it's giving off the same energy as my Zeo Crystal." Mark said

"So it's connected to your powers." Laura said

"I think so. I need to head to the mountains and check it out I might have a better view point from outside." Mark said

"Ok. But two of us are coming with you." Tommy said

"I agree Rangers. King Mondo will likely attack. Jason, Kimberly and Joey you three head to the city and see if you can get a signal from the Pyramid there. Laura and Tommy you go with Mark and protect him if the Cogs show up." Zordon said

"On it." Tommy said

"Back to action." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire

"Sire the Black Ranger is with the Blue and Yellow Rangers in the Mountains." Clank said

"Perfect now go and attack them." King Mondo said

"Yes sire." Clank said

Meanwhile in the city Kimberly, Jason and Joey were all still morphed. Kimberly was checking the computer while Jason and Joey were setting the satellite.

"I'm glad Mark took the time to explain this stuff to us." Kimberly said

"I know it comes in handy though." Jason said

"I know what you mean." Kimberly said

"I still don't get it. Then again Science isn't my strongest subject." Joey said

"Don't worry about it." Jason said

"I hope the others are ok." Kimberly said

"They will be." Joey said

Meanwhile in the mountains Mark was looking at the computer while Tommy and Laura who were still morphed were keeping watch.

"I don't like it it's too quiet." Tommy said

"Same here." Laura said

Mark just looked on and sighed. Then he looked at his screen.

"Are you guys getting anything?" Mark asked into his communicator

Back in the city.

"Nothing yet." Jason said

"But we're not giving up." Kimberly said

"What about you?" Joey asked

Back in the Mountains.

"Same here we have nothing." Mark said

Just then the Cogs and Wolfbane appeared.

"Although I think you three might want to get here. Wolfbane and the Cogs have showed up." Mark said

Back in the city.

"We're on our way." Joey said

The three teleported off. Meanwhile back in the mountains the three Rangers showed up. Then all five Rangers started fighting the Cogs. Just then some cogs attacked Mark. Two picked him up by the arms and two more picked him up by the legs.

"Sorry but I don't need a lift." Mark said

Mark then moved his legs and then used his feet to smash to of the cog heads together. Then he landed and flipped the other two over. Mark then looked up and saw the other Rangers having trouble with Wolfbane and the Cogs.

"Not good." Mark said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Yes this is perfect." King Mondo said

"Those Rangers are finished." Prince Sprocket said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains the Rangers all went down. Mark ran over to the Rangers and knelt down next to Jason.

"Guys are you ok?" Mark asked

"Yeah." Jason said

"Come on Black Ranger Morph." Wolfbane said

Mark's looked at Wolfbane and then stood up.

"You should know you should never piss off a wolf." Mark said

"We'll see who the stronger wolf is then." Wolfbane said

"Fine with me." Mark said as he made his Zeonizers appear

"Mark don't." Joey said

"This could be the last time you morph." Kimberly said

"It's Morphin Time." Mark said

"No! The five rangers yelled

Mark then placed his two Zeonizers together.

"Zeo Ranger Six Black." Mark said

Mark then charged at Wolfbane and kicked Wolfbane. Just then the Cogs attacked but Mark when into a Sitting Spin and then spun up wards and sent the cogs flying. Wolfbane then fired at Mark. But Mark jumped and spun dodged the blasts.

"Show off." Joey said

Mark then went into a Corkscrew kick and sent Wolfbane flying into the mountain side where he blew up. Mark then landed on the ground as the other Rangers ran up.

"That was great." Jason said

"Thanks." Mark said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Clank get down there." King Mondo said

"Yes sir." Clank said

Back in the Mountains Clank showed up with Orbis.

"Ready Orbis?" Clank asked

"Ready when you are." Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said as he spun Orbis around before throwing him.

Orbis landed on Wolfbane and then made him grow thirty stories tall.

"You Rangers won't defeat me." Wolfbane said

"We need Zeo Zord Power now." The five Zeo Rangers said as Mark looked on.

Just then the Five Zeo Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside. Then the five Zords combined to create the Zeo Megazord.

"I need the Red Battlezord." Jason said

Just then the Red Battlezord showed up and Jason hopped inside. Then the two Zords combined together to create the Zeo MegaBattlezord

"Fire." The Rangers said

The Zeo Megabattlezord fired but Wolfbane was still standing. Wolfbane then attacked and caused the Rangers to fall out of there Zords. Mark then ran up to them.

"You guys ok?" Mark asked

"Yeah but he's strong." Jason said

Just then the same surge of energy Mark felt before ran though him again and he screamed in pain as his powers disappeared.

"Mark!" Joey yelled

Just then a Golden beam fired from both of Mark's Zeonizers and then the Pyramid appeared and then Mark fainted and his Zeonizers turned to dust.

"Mark's powers." Kimberly said

"There gone." Tommy said

Just then Wolfbane attacked the Pyramid. But the Pyramid just fired a beam into the sky and then golden lighting came down and then struck and destroyed Wolfbane.

"Whoa." The five Rangers said

Mark opened his eyes and looked around.

"What's going on?" Mark asked

"That Pyramid just destroyed Wolfbane." Jason said

"Come on we better get you to the Power Chamber." Tommy said

The five Rangers and Mark teleported to the Power Chamber. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"No more, Black Ranger." King Mondo said

"Yes." Prince Sprocket said

"At least that's the smart one taken care of." Clank said

"True and soon the others will fall." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Alpha was scanning Mark. Alpha then went to the Consoles.

"Well Alpha?" Mark asked

"I'm sorry Mark but your Powers are completely gone." Alpha said

"No." Mark said

"It's ok." Kimberly said

Joey was mentally kicking himself for what he did. Jason walked up to Mark and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You going to be ok bro?" Jason asked

"Yeah I'll be fine Mate. I guess it was fun while it lasted. At least now I can focus on my work." Mark said

"Mark." Tommy said

Mark just stood up and walked off with the Rangers looking on. But in the other room holding the staff. The Staff now had six lines then it shone brightly and when the light died down the Golden Power Staff was there and it shone.

End of Black Zeo No More.

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **I don't the Power Rangers

**A Small Problem**

At the Youth Centre Kimberly and Jason were working on there science project. Just then Raymond and Laura walked in.

"Hey you two ready to go?" Raymond asked

"Yeah." Jason said

"So Laura what's with the paints?" Kimberly asked

"Oh I'm going to paint a background for the aquarium." Laura said

"Great. Hey Raymond can you give me a hand with this?" Jason asked

"Sure." Raymond said

Jason and Raymond walked off with the aquarium and Kimberly followed. Laura smiled just as Joey walked up.

"What's up with you?" Laura asked

"It's my fault that Mark lost his powers." Joey said

"Joey. Mark doesn't blame you for what happened." Laura said

"I was the closest to him I should have moved him out of the way." Joey said

"You know what Joey. I've had it ever since Mark left all you've done is mope around. Until you come to your senses this relationship is over. We can still be friends but you're not the man I fell in love with." Laura said

Joey just nodded and walked off. Meanwhile in the Desert Kat, Tommy and Raymond drove up.

"This looks like a great spot to find some things." Raymond said

"Yeah." Jason said

Jason and Raymond put the aquarium down and then Raymond walked off while Jason and Kimberly went to look for some other things. Meanwhile Prince Sprocket and Clank were not that far from the Rangers location.

"So you're saying that your device can make things grow bigger then what Orbis can." Clank said

"Yep." Prince Sprocket said

"Let's see it work then." Orbis said

Just then Prince Sprocket hit a rock with his device but it shrunk instead of grew. Just then King Mondo showed up.

"So Sprocket how is the new invention?" King Mondo asked

"Well it works in reverse sire." Clank said

"So you made a device that can shrink things?" King Mondo asked

"Yep." Prince Sprocket said

"Good work now we can shrink our competition." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Bulk was looking over some old notes when Tony and Skull walked in.

"Hey Skull I haven't seen you in a while." Ernie said

"I've been busy trying out for the junior detectives." Skull said

"I hope we get in." Tony said

"Don't worry we will." Skull said

Skull had changed a lot his hair was still in a crew cut but his attitude changed he was like a different person Bulk walked off smiling at the thought. Meanwhile back in the Desert Jason and Kimberly walked back up to Jason's Truck.

"Man that lizard was fast." Kimberly said

"You said it." Jason said

"Hello Rangers." Prince Sprocket said

"What do you want Sprocket?" Jason asked

"Just for you to play with my new invention." Prince Sprocket said

Just then Jason and Kimberly dodged a beam and it hit Jason's Car making it shrink.

"That's it." Jason said

"It's Morphin Time." Kimberly said

The two rangers made there Zeonizers appear then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kimberly called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Jason called

The two Rangers then started fighting the Cogs. Then the Cogs captured them and Prince Sprocket shrunk them down to size then placed them in the Aquarium.

"Now your mine." Prince Sprocket said

"Let us out of here." Kimberly said

"No way." Prince Sprocket said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Raymond walked in.

"Hey Raymond." Laura said

"Hey have you seen Jason and Kimberly?" Raymond asked

"No why?" Laura asked

"They left me out in the desert." Raymond said

"Listen, get a drink and I'll see if I can call them." Laura said

"Ok." Raymond said

Raymond walked off and Laura walked over to the lockers.

"Jason. Kimberly. Come in. Laura said. Joey, Tommy. Do you read me?" Laura then asked

"We read you." Joey said

"Meet me in the desert. Something might have happened to Jason and Kimberly." Laura said

"Right." Joey said

Later back in the Desert the three Rangers showed up.

"Hey look." Tommy said

The three Rangers ran over and picked up Jason's car.

"It's been shrunk." Joey said

"We better get to the Power Chamber." Tommy said

"Good idea." Joey said

The three Rangers then teleported off. Meanwhile Kimberly and Jason were still inside the Aquarium. Just then Sprocket showed up with a Tarantula.

"Here play with my new pet." Sprocket said

"Oh boy." Jason said

"This is not good." Kimberly said

Meanwhile in the Power Chamber. Alpha was looking at the car.

"This is Jason's car you can even read the number plate." Alpha said

"Something must have happened to them." Laura said

"Well if they've been shrunk there signal would be almost impossible to trace." Alpha said

"Then we better get back and start looking for them." Joey said

The three Zeo Rangers then teleported back to the Desert. Meanwhile back in the desert.

"This is not good." Tommy said

Just then a gold bolt of lightning struck Jason and Kimberly and caused them to grow back to there normal size and appear outside the aquarium.

"What just happened?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea." Jason said

"Hey no fair. Cogs attack them." Prince Sprocket said

The two Rangers then started fighting the Cogs. Just then Joey, Tommy and Laura showed up.

"Look there they are." Tommy said

"What's going on?" Laura asked

"Ask questions later." Joey said

"Right. It's Morphin time." Tommy said

The three Rangers made there Zeonizers appear then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Laura called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Tommy called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Joey called

The three Zeo Rangers then started fighting the Cogs.

"Hey you ok?" Joey asked

"Yeah but we don't know how we grew back to our normal size." Jason said

"Let's take these guys down." Joey said

The five Rangers defeated the Cogs and then regrouped.

"Come on we better get back to the Power Chamber hopefully Alpha has figure out a way to un-shrink your truck." Tommy said

"I hope so." Jason said

"Yeah nearly being spider food was not something I want to do again." Kimberly said

The five Rangers then teleported off. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Daddy it's not fair those Rangers mysteriously grew." Sprocket said

"Don't worry I got you a gift." King Mondo said

"What is it?" Prince Sprocket asked

"Presenting your very own Trantobot." Clank said

"Yeah." Sprocket said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"Are you sure this device will make my car grow?" Jason asked

"Yes." Alpha said

Just then Alpha used a device to make Jason's car return to its normal size

"Yes it worked." Alpha said

"Thanks." Jason said

"No problem." Alpha said

Just then the Alarm went off and Viewing Globe showed a new robot.

"What is that?" Kimberly asked

"That is the Trantobot." Zordon said

"We better get going." Tommy said

"Back to Action." Jason said

In the city the Rangers showed up and the Trantobot attacked them. Just then a Gold Bolt of Lightning struck down Trantobot

"What just happened?" Joey asked

"I have no idea." Kimberly said

"Is everyone ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Tommy said

Just then Clank and Orbis showed up.

"Not for long Rangers." Clank said

"Let's do it." Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis.

Orbis then landed on Trantobot and made him grow thirty Stories tall. Just then Pyramidas showed up

"Rangers it appears your zords can combine with that Pyramid." Zordon said

"Cool." Joey said

"Let's do it." Jason said

"We need Zeo Zord Power Now." The five Zeo Ranger said

Just then the Five Zeo Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside and combined there Zord to create the Zeo Megazord. Then Jason called forth the Red Battlezord. The Red Battlezord showed up and Jason hopped inside. Then Pyramidas showed up.

"Initiate Zeo Ultrazord sequence." Jason said

Just then Pyramidas transformed legs came out then to stood up and then Arms raised up. Then the head appeared along with the tip of the pyramid folding down reviling a red gem. Then the Zeo Megazord went inside Pyramidas while the Red Battlezord went on the footholds and its arms on the shoulders of Pyramidas.

"Zeo Ultrazord Power up." The five Rangers said

"Don't think you'll win." Trantobot said

"Zeo Ultrazord Fire." The five Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Ultrazord fired and destroyed Trantobot.

"Yeah." Joey said

"Come on let's head back." Jason said

Back in the Power Chamber the Rangers teleported in and powered down.

"Where did that Pyramid come from?" Tommy asked

"I don't know Rangers." Zordon said

Later at the Youth Centre Jason and Kimberly walked in.

"There you two are." Raymond said

"Sorry Raymond we got lost." Jason said

"That's ok." Raymond said

"Well at least this is finished." Jason said

"Yeah and look what I found." Raymond said

Raymond then pulled out a plastic container with a tarantula inside. Kimberly and Jason looked at each other not really excited about the spider.

End of a Small Problem.

**Note: **Please review and no flames.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Oily to bed Oily to rise**

At Angel Grove Beach Tommy was volunteer Lifeguard while a surfing contest was going on. Just then Tommy walked down to Laura and Joey.

"Hey." Tommy said

"Hey." Laura said

"So you ready for your heat?" Joey asked

"You bet I am." Laura said

Just then David walked up.

"Hey guys." David said

"Hey David." Joey said

"I didn't know you were into surfing." Tommy said

"There's a lot about me you don't know bro." David said

"Hey has anyone heard from Mark?" Laura asked

"Nope." Tommy said

"I feel like such an idiot." Joey said

"Don't start." Tommy said

David looked at the three Rangers.

"We'll tell you later." Tommy said

"Oh ok." David said

Just then Laura walked off with her surfboard. Meanwhile inside the Machine Empire.

"So the Green Ranger is upset at the fact he failed his friend." King Mondo said

"Yes sire." Clank said

"Good. Now let's destroy him." King Mondo said

"How abut sending Leaky Faucet to turn the Earth's water supply into cog sludge." Queen Machinea said

"An excellent idea my dear." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove Beach. Joey, Tommy and David were cheering on Laura.

"Hey Joey. Your girlfriend looks great out there." David said

"Thanks but she's my ex." Joey said

"Why?" David asked

"Because of the way I'm acting." Joey said

"Go Laura." Tommy said

Meanwhile at the Water Works Clank and Leaky Faucet were there.

"Now I need you to go inside the pipes." Clank said

"Yes sir." Leaky Faucet said

"And remember don't leave the pipes what ever you do." Orbis said

"Got yah." Leaky Faucet said

Leaky Faucet then disappeared into the drains while Clank turned off the water.

"Oh dear I'm sure to rust now." Clank said

Meanwhile at the Detective Agency Detective Stone received his coffee of the week.

"Now Bulk I want you to make me the perfect cup of coffee." Detective Stone said

"Yes sir." Bulk said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Jason was teaching Kimberly a new kata.

"Great job." Jason said after they finished

"Thanks now how about we get a drink." Kimberly said as she kissed her boyfriend

The two walked over to the Juice Bar.

"Hey Ernie." Kimberly said

"Hey. Have you heard from Mark?" Ernie asked

"No we haven't." Jason said

"You know I still can't believe he managed to get you two together." Ernie said

"I know but I'm grateful for it." Jason said

"Well I'm glad." Ernie said

"Thanks. Now can we please have two ice waters?" Kimberly asked

"Sure thing." Ernie said

Ernie went to machine and it came out as a green sludge.

"Um Ernie when was the last time you cleaned out those pipes?" Jason asked

"I better wash this out." Ernie said

Ernie turned on the tap but the water was also sludge. Ernie walked back up to the two Rangers.

"This is really weird." Ernie said as he put the cup down and walked off.

Jason picked up the cup and smelt the contents.

"I know that smell." Jason said

Kimberly took a sniff and recognized the smell.

"It smells like cog oil." Kimberly said

"Come on we better get Alpha to analyze it." Jason said

"Right." Kimberly said

The two Rangers walked off. Meanwhile back at Angel Grove Beach Laura was doing great.

"Laura is really doing great." Tommy said

"Yeah go Laura." Joey said

"Shouldn't you be getting back to work?" David asked his brother

"What is it a rule I'm not allowed to watch my friend?" Tommy asked

"No." David and Joey said in unison.

Meanwhile in the Power Chamber Jason and Kimberly were looking at the results of the test Alpha did on the water.

"You're right it is Cog oil." Alpha said

"What is King Mondo up too?" Kimberly asked

"More importantly does he have a monster that's capable of this?" Jason asked

"Yes Jason, behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The two Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe.

"That's Leaky Faucet." Alpha said

"Correct. Alpha. I'm afraid that as long as he is in the pipes you can't touch him." Zordon said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked

"The Cogs are trying to release the Cog oil into the Ocean." Zordon said

"Alpha you contact the others Kimberly and I we'll try and hold off the Cogs." Jason said

"On it." Alpha said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

Jason and Kimberly made there Zeonizers appear then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kimberly called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Jason called

Back at Angel Grove Beach the two Rangers teleported down.

"Hey metal heads." Jason said

The Cogs looked up and saw the Red and Pink rangers.

"We're not going to let you pollute the sea." Jason said

The two rangers jumped down and started fighting the Cogs but there were two many and the Cogs managed to opened the pipe and the sludge ended up in the sea.

"No." Kimberly said as the Cogs disappeared.

"Oh no it's heading for the competition." Jason said

"Come on let's head back." Kimberly said

Kimberly and Jason teleported back to the Power Chamber. Meanwhile back at the Competition. Tommy, David and Joey noticed the sludge then Tommy's communicator beeped and the three ran over to a secluded corner.

"What is it Zordon?" Tommy asked

"Rangers you must get everyone out of the water." Zordon asked

"What is that green stuff Zordon?" Joey asked

"Cog oil." Zordon said

"You two go get Laura. I'll go and get those people off the beach." Tommy said

"Right." Joey said

Tommy ran off. While David and Joey went into the water. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Soon everything will be turned into Cog Oil." King Mondo said

"Yes dear and those humans won't be able to handle it." Queen Machinea said

Meanwhile back at the Detective Agency Bulk heard the news report about the water and fainted. Meanwhile back at Angel Grove Beach. David and Joey managed to get to Laura.

"What are you guys doing here?" Laura asked

"King Mondo is polluting the water with Cog Oil we need to get out of the water now." Joey said

Laura nodded and hopped off her board and the three swam to shore using the board. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"We need to stop Leaky Faucet." Kimberly said

"Hey maybe if we close the pipes at the power plant we can flush him out." Jason said

"Back to Action." Kimberly said

The two Rangers teleported away. Meanwhile back at Angel Grove Beach David, Joey and Katherine swam up then walked up on to the shore as Tommy ran up.

"Hey are you three ok?" Tommy asked

"Yeah." Laura said

Just then Tommy's Communicator beeped.

"We read you Zordon." Tommy said

"Rangers. You must stop Leaky Faucet." Zordon said

"Where is he?" Tommy asked

"At the water works." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Tommy said

"I'll go and check to see if everyone is ok." David said

"Right." Tommy said

David then walked off.

"It's Morphin time." Tommy said

The three Rangers made there Zeonizers appear then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Laura called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Tommy called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Joey called

Back at the Water Works all five Rangers showed up.

"Ok are you two ready?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Joey said

"You bet." Laura said

Laura and Joey then closed the drains and Jason opened the drain near him but Leaky Faucet got away from them. The Rangers spotted him and went after him. The Rangers then tried to attack but he turned to liquid.

"How do we defeat this thing?" Tommy asked

"I've got an idea come on." Joey said

The Rangers followed Joey and Leaky Faucet chased after them. Leaky Faucet then stopped and wondered where the Rangers went. Then Rangers then showed up and fired at some poles when Leaky Faucet turned to liquid and he froze solid.

"Great idea." Jason said

"Thanks." Joey said

Just then Clank and Orbis showed up.

"Time to defrost him." Clank said

"Agreed." Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis.

Orbis then landed on Leaky Faucet and made him grow Thirty Stories tall as well as defrosting him. Just then Pyramidas showed up

"We need Zeo Zord Power Now." The five Zeo Rangers said

Just then the five Zeo Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside and combined there Zords to create the Zeo Megazord.

"Red Battlezord." Jason said

Just then the Red Battlezord showed up and Tommy hopped inside.

"Initiate Zeo Ultrazord transformation." Jason said

Just then the Seven Zords combined together to create the Zeo Ultrazord.

"Zeo Ultrazord Fire." The Five Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Ultrazord fired and destroyed Leaky Faucet. Meanwhile back at the Detective Agency Bulk finally made Detective Stone's cup of Coffee. Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"I will defeat those Rangers." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove Beach. Laura, Joey and Tommy showed up.

"Hey I see the waters cleared up." David said

"Yeah." Tommy said

Just then the announcer awarded the trophy to a guy from Stone Canyon.

"Ah well you can't win the all." Joey said

"True but at least we saved the water." Laura said

The three males nodded and Joey hugged his friend.

End of Oily to Bed Oily to Rise.

**Note: **Please Review and No flames


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Rock-a-bye Rangers**

In the Forest the five Zeo Rangers were fighting the cogs again they were getting tired. Just then the Cogs disappeared.

"What is going on?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea." Jason said

"This is the second day in a row that the Cogs have done that now." Joey said

"I'm really tired." Laura said

"Same here." Tommy said

"Come on let's go." Jason said

The Rangers then teleported off. Meanwhile at the Machine Empire.

"Yes my plan is working." Mondo said

"Yes dear." Queen Machinea said

"Soon those Rangers will be too tired to defeat my newest creation Somnibot." King Mondo said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Tommy, Joey and Laura were studying. Well Laura and Tommy were Joey was fast asleep.

"Man I can't even keep my eyes open." Tommy said

"Joey lost that fight." Laura said

Just then Ernie walked up.

"Hey what happened to him?" Ernie asked pointing to Joey

"He fell asleep." Laura said

"Well I just came to tell you that Mark called and was wondering how you guys were doing." Ernie said

"That's great." Laura said

"Yeah too bad Joey was asleep." Tommy said

Ernie nodded and walked off. Meanwhile at the Detective Agency. Bulk was looking after a safe.

"This is stupid as if anyone is going to steal a safe." Bulk said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Sire. Somnibot is ready." Clank said

"Good now get one of the Cogs to send it down to Earth." King Mondo said

Meanwhile in the park the Somnibot showed up after nearly putting his pilot to sleep. Somnibot then started to put the people of Angel Grove to sleep. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Jason finished teaching his karate class and then his communicator beeped.

"You have got to be kidding." Jason said

Jason then walked off. Meanwhile at Angel Grove High Kimberly was in front of a computer when her Communicator beeped.

"Doesn't Mondo know when to quit?" Kimberly mumbled before walking off.

Meanwhile back in the park Tommy was sitting under a tree when his communicator beeped.

"Not again." Tommy said

Tommy packed up his stuff and walked off. Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Laura and Joey were asleep and then Laura got woken up buy the sound of her Communicator.

"Joey wake up we have to go." Laura said

Joey woke up and sighed. The two packed up there stuff and walked off. Meanwhile in the Power Chamber the five Rangers showed up.

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"King Mondo has sent down a monster that puts people to sleep with its sleeping spell." Zordon said

"A sleeping spell sounds good right about now." Joey said

Alpha just sighed and went back to work. Meanwhile at the Detective Agency Bulk was looking after the safe when a guy walked in. Then the guy took the safe and Bulk went after him after getting a call from Detective Stone. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Well we better take care of this thing." Joey said

"We don't know how well we can block the sound of his song." Alpha said

"We have to go anyway." Tommy said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

The five Zeo Rangers then made there Zeonizers appear and placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kimberly called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Laura called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Tommy called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Joey called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Jason called

In the mountains the five Rangers showed up.

"Hey Somnibot it's time for us to put you to bed." Tommy said

"I'd like to see you try Rangers." Somnibot said

"Fine." Joey said

The five Rangers then started fighting Somnibot then the Cogs showed up and they started fighting the Rangers. Somnibot then started singing and the Rangers started to feel weaker. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Oh no the Rangers are starting to fall asleep." Alpha said

"Try and help them Alpha." Zordon said

"Right." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains. A gold bolt of lightning appeared and destroyed Somnibot and the Rangers stood up.

"Ok what ever keeps doing that thank you." Joey said

"I know." Kimberly said

"Come on let's head back." Jason said

Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

No Somnibot was destroyed. King Mondo said

Don't worry sire I have a plan that will power up a new version of Somnibot. Clank said

Now that's what I like to hear. King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the five Zeo Rangers were sitting on the stairs.

"Alpha do you have any idea what helped us?" Tommy asked

"Sorry Ranger no I don't." Alpha said

"What ever it was I'm glad it did." Joey said

"Same here." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire Clank walked up to King Mondo.

"Sire. Somnibot it rebuilt and better then ever." Clank said

"Good now get back down to Earth and finish those Rangers." King Mondo said

Meanwhile on the road Bulk caught up with the man who took the safe but then Somnibot showed up and put both of them to sleep.

"Good work Somnibot, now let's use this truck as a mobile energy unit." Clank said

"Yeah." Somnibot said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber the Alarm went off.

"Guess whose back." Alpha said

"Oh great and Clank can drive." Tommy said

"Great they'll give anyone a license these days." Joey said

"You guys better stop him." Alpha said

"We're on it." Laura said

"Back to Action." Jason said

Back on the road the Rangers showed up on there Zeo Jet Cycles. Then they got to a parking lot and hopped off there Zeo Jet Cycles and opened the doors on the back of the truck only to be blasted by Somnibot.

"Great you are still alive." Jason said

"Of course I am." Somnibot said

"Ok Somnibot everything is ready." Clank said

"Good now time for the Rangers to go to sleep." Somnibot said

Just then Somnibot started singing and the Rangers started to fall asleep. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Alpha you have to help them." Zordon said

"I'm trying Zordon." Alpha said

Meanwhile back on the road. The Rangers were still going to sleep

"That's it Rangers sleep." Somnibot said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"I can't seem to help them. I wish Mark was here." Alpha said

Meanwhile back on the Road a strike of lightning caused Somnibot's powers to weaken and the five Zeo Rangers to stand up.

"Time to end this nightmare." Jason said

"Not quite Rangers." Clank said

"Let's go." Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis

Orbis then landed on Somnibot and made him grow thirty Stories tall.

"We need Zeo Zord Power Now." The Five Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside and combined there Zords to create the Zeo Megazord.

"Red Battlezord power up." Jason said

Just then the Red Battlezord showed up and Jason hopped inside. Just then Pyramidas showed up.

"Initiate Zeo Ultrazord transformation." Jason said

Just then all Seven Zords combined together to create the Zeo Ultrazord.

"Zeo Ultrazord Fire." All five Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Ultrazord fired and destroyed Somnibot. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"You failed Clank." King Mondo said

"Sorry sire." Clank said

Meanwhile back in the Detective Agency Bulk brought the safe back and then Detective Stone and Bulk found out what was inside thanks to there client and found out it was sandwiches. The next day in the Power Chamber all the Rangers were there.

"Man it feels great to have a full night sleep." Joey said

"You said it." Tommy said

"Alpha any idea where that Gold lightning is coming from or who is calling that Pyramid?" Jason asked

"No I don't." Alpha said

"Do you have any ideas Zordon?" Kimberly asked

"I'm sorry Rangers but I don't either." Zordon said

The Rangers looked at each other. Meanwhile in the Room where the Golden Power Staff was kept. The Golden Power Staff started to glow.

End of Rock-a-bye Rangers


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Golden Light Part1 **

In the Mountains Mark riding his bike when he stopped at the top of a cliff and looked at the view.

"Great view." Mark said

Mark smiled and then rode off. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Alpha was working.

"Aye, aye, aye. I still can't find out what happened to Mark's powers." Alpha said

"I'm sure we'll figure it out Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile in the Park the five Zeo Rangers were having a Picnic.

"This is great." Joey said

"Oh I almost forgot." Kimberly said

"What is it?" Jason asked

"Mark's coming back." Kimberly said

"When?" Tommy asked

"Really soon. He moved up to the Mountains during the time he was away and now he's coming back." Kimberly said

"He loves the mountains." Laura said

"Yeah he does." Jason said

"And maybe he can get you out of this rut." Tommy said

"It was my fault he lost his powers." Joey said

"No it wasn't Joey." Kimberly said

"Now you see why I don't date him." Laura said

Kimberly nodded. Meanwhile back in the Mountains Mark stopped at his new house and then felt a strange tug.

"What the?" Mark asked

Mark hopped off his bike and then got teleported away in a Golden orb of light. Meanwhile back in the park Jason and Kimberly were walking along.

"I hope Mark will be ok." Kimberly said

"He will be with Laura setting up the party who knows what's going to happen." Jason said

"Remember the last time this happened Tommy came back as the White Ranger." Kimberly said

"Yeah. But there are no new power sources this time around." Jason said

"We need him back on the team. He was the strength but he also had the quiet nature that made enemies underestimate him." Kimberly said

"He was like the spy of the team." Jason said

Kimberly nodded. Meanwhile in the detective Agency Goldar and Rito were cleaning up the place.

"This is degrading." Goldar said

"Hey at least we get fed." Rito said

"True." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. The alarm went off.

"What the?" Alpha asked

"What is it Alpha?" Zordon asked

"It appears there's a monster named Barox and he's in the Mountains." Alpha said

"Contact the Rangers." Zordon said

"On it." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Barox appeared and looked around.

"I must find that Golden Power Staff before it's powers are transferred to someone." Barox said

Meanwhile back in Power Chamber the Rangers teleported in.

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe Power Rangers." Zordon said

The Rangers looked and saw Barox.

"Who is that?" Kimberly asked

"What is that?" Laura asked

"That is Barox. He's a bounty hunter as to why he's here I don't know." Zordon said

"We have to stop him." Kimberly said

"Be careful rangers." Zordon said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

The five Rangers made there Zeonizers appear and then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kimberly called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Laura called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Tommy called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Joey called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Jason called

Meanwhile back in the mountains the Rangers teleported down.

"Hello Barox." Jason said

"Power Rangers." Barox said

"You're going down." Joey said

"We'll see." Barox said

Barox attacked the Rangers. The Rangers fought back against Barox. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber in the room where the Golden Power Staff was stored there was a human shaped golden energy floating in front of the Golden Power Staff. Meanwhile back in the Mountains the Rangers were still fighting Barox.

"You Rangers are annoying." Barox said

"We get that a lot." Joey said

"Now what do you want?" Jason asked

"I want the Golden Power Staff." Barox asked

"The what?" Kimberly asked

"Ah you Rangers don't know then you're a waste of my time." Barox said

Barox then blasted the Rangers. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire King Mondo was watching the fight.

"Who is that?" King Mondo asked

"That is Barox he's a bounty hunter." Clank said

"He's defeating the Rangers. Go but stay out of sight until he needs help." King Mondo said

"Yes sire." Clank said

Clank teleported away with Orbis. Meanwhile back in the Mountains the Rangers pulled out the Zeo Power Cannon.

"You're going down." Joey said

All five Rangers loaded in there power cells and then Jason locked and loaded the Zeo Power Cannon. Then they fired it destroying Barox.

"Yeah." Kimberly said

Back in the Machine Empire.

"Clank, make him grow." King Mondo said

Back in the Mountains.

"Right away sire." Clank said

"Let's do this." Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis.

Orbis landed on Barox and then made Barox grow thirty stories tall.

"We need Zeo Zord Power now." The Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Zords appeared and the Rangers hopped inside then they combined there Zords together to create the Zeo Megazord.

"You Rangers are finished." Barox said

"Why do you always say that?" Joey asked

"Zeo Power Sword." Jason said

The Zeo Power Sword appeared and then the Zeo Megazord powered up its sword and then struck and destroyed Barox.

"Well at least that's one less scrap metal we have to worry about." Jason said

"Come on let's see what we can find." Tommy said

"Good idea maybe there's a clue as to what this Golden Power Staff looks like." Joey said

The rangers jumped out of there Megazord that teleported back to the Zeo Zord holding bay. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"That is the last time I rely on machines not built by me." King Mondo said

"Yes dear." Queen Machinea said

Meanwhile back in the mountains the Rangers looked over where Barox appeared.

"Alpha we can't find anything." Joey said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"I'm sorry Rangers but after Barox was destroyed his ship blew up." Alpha said

Back in the Mountains.

"Well we might as well go home." Jason said

"I'll say and work on the surprise party." Kimberly said

The other rangers nodded and teleported off. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Now how to destroy those Rangers." King Mondo asked

"How about we use the Plutonium Metal." Clank suggested.

"Perfect." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Detective Agency Goldar and Rito sat in the chairs thinking.

"I wish we could remember." Goldar said

"Yeah." Rito said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber where the Golden Power Staff was kept the human shaped golden energy now had a Black outline.

End of Golden Light Part1

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Golden Light Part2**

Back in the Power Chamber where the Golden Power Staff was kept. The Golden Energy was now standing up and the Black outlines now took more of the shape of a Ranger. Meanwhile back in the park Kimberly and Jason walked up to Tommy, Joey and Laura.

"Hey you guys want to head down to the beach?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah why not." Laura said

The five Rangers left. Back in the Power Chamber where the Golden Power Staff was being kept. The five Zeo Crystals started glowing. Meanwhile in the Machine Empire.

"Clank." King Mondo said

"Yes sire." Clank said

"Where are the Rangers?" King Mondo asked

"There at the beach sir." Clank said

"Good cause now it's time to attack them." King Mondo said

"Yes sir." Clank said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber where the Golden Power Staff was being kept the five Zeo Crystals and the Golden Power Staff started glowing as the Golden Energy went to the arms above and below the elbows on the top of the gloves, the knees with it spreading just above the knee and under it and the top of the boot. Belt and chest. Meanwhile at the beach Jason, Kimberly, Laura and Tommy were playing Beach Volleyball.

"This is so much fun." Laura said

"I know." Kimberly said

Joey was looking on he still felt bad about Mark losing his powers. Joey then noticed his Communicator was glowing.

"What the?" Joey asked

"What's up Joey?" Kimberly asked

"My communicator it's glowing." Joey said

The others looked at there communicators.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know but we better get changed and then teleport to the Power Chamber to find out what's going on." Jason said

The others nodded and headed off. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Alpha was looking at the screen.

"What the?" Alpha asked

"What is it Alpha?" Zordon asked

"Something's wrong." Alpha said

"I sense it to. Contact the Rangers." Zordon said

"Ok." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at the Detective Agency Rito and Goldar were asleep. Meanwhile back at the beach the five Rangers had changed back into there normal clothes. Then they tried to teleport.

"This isn't good." Tommy said

"We can't teleport." Kimberly said

"Alpha, come in." Joey said

"What's going on?" Laura asked

"I don't know but we better get going." Jason said

The others nodded and they started to walk off. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"I can't contact the Rangers." Alpha said

"Keep trying Alpha." Zordon said

"Right." Alpha said

Neither Alpha nor Zordon noticed the golden glow coming from the Zeo Crystal room. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Sire." Clank said

"Yes Clank." King Mondo said

"The Rangers are sitting ducks." Clank said

"Attack them." King Mondo said

"Yes sire." Clank said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Alpha looked at the Viewing Globe.

"Oh no the Rangers are in trouble." Alpha said

"Keep trying to contact them Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile back at the beach the Rangers heard something and then turned around and saw the Cogs.

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

The five Rangers tried to make there Zeonizers appear.

"It's not working." Kimberly said

"What's going on?" Laura asked

"I don't know." Tommy said

"Then let's go with an older version." Jason said

"Right." The other four said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"White Falcon." Jason called

"Black Frog." Joey called

"Pink Crane." Kimberly called

"Yellow Bear." Laura called

"Red Ape." Tommy called

The five Rangers then started fighting the Cogs. Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"Well it appears that the Rangers aren't powerless." King Mondo said

"Yes sire." Clank said

"Well then Clank, keep collecting that neo plutonium." King Mondo said

"Yes sir." Clank said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. Alpha looked on and sighed.

"They might be morphed but those powers can't hold the cogs off." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha now we need to figure out why there Zeo Powers aren't working." Zordon said

Alpha nodded and got to work. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Clank, send down more cogs." King Mondo said

"Yes sire." Clank said

Meanwhile back in the park Detective Stone and Bulk were having a snack. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"I think I found out why the Zeo Powers aren't working. It appears there being used for something else. But every time I get to why the Computer stops." Alpha said

"Keep trying Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile at Angel Grove Cove the five Rangers kept fighting the Cogs they had there weapons out.

"This is not good." Tommy said

"Yeah our Zeo Powers are meant for this." Jason said

"We need to stop these guys and fast." Kimberly said

"But how?" Laura asked

"I don't know." Joey said

The five Rangers kept fighting the Cogs. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Alpha was still looking for the reason why the Powers weren't working.

"I can't figure it out Zordon." Alpha said

"Keep trying Alpha we need to figure it out otherwise the Rangers are in trouble." Zordon said

Alpha nodded and kept trying to find out why the Zeo powers weren't working. Meanwhile back at the Cove the Rangers used there animal strikes and defeated the cogs but then more showed up.

"I am really missing the Tengas." Kimberly said

"I'll say." Tommy said

"I miss Zedd's putties at least they broke apart and disappeared." Jason said

"True." Laura said

"Come on guys we can't give up. Would Mark give up?" Joey asked

"No way." Jason said

The Rangers kept fighting the Cogs. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber where the Golden Power Staff was kept. The black and golden glow then gained white glows where the hands and feet should be. Meanwhile back at Angel Grove Cove. The Rangers kept fighting the Cogs.

"We need help." Jason said

"I know I wish Mark was here his Wolf Strike is stronger then our ninja strikes." Kimberly said

"I agree." Joey said

"Joey so goodness help me if you start doubting yourself again I will beat you up." Laura said

Joey just looked at Laura and then went back to fighting the Cogs. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. Alpha was stumped.

"I don't get it Zordon." Alpha said

"Neither do I. Alpha." Zordon said

Neither one noticed a bolt of gold energy leave the Power Chamber. Back at Angel Grove Cove. The Cogs were fried with Gold Lighting and they all disappeared.

"Alright." Jason said

"I don't know where that came from but I'm glad it showed up." Kimberly said

"Same here." Tommy said

"Come on let's get out of here." Laura said

The Rangers powered down and ran off. Meanwhile back in Power Chamber.

"What was that?" Alpha asked

"I don't know Alpha. But keep trying to figure out why the Zeo Powers aren't working." Zordon said

"Right." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the Park the Rangers ran along.

"We need to stay hidden until we get to the Power Chamber." Jason said

"Good idea otherwise Mondo will send another attack and our ninja powers are a little rusty." Joey said

"True." Laura said

"Come on let's go." Kimberly said

The Rangers then ran off in the cover of the trees and bushes. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Where are those Rangers?" King Mondo asked

"They seem to be hiding." Clank said

"Well then we'll just have to wait until they come out of hiding." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back at the Detective Agency Bulk and Detective Stone walked in.

"Why does it stink in here?" Detective Stone asked

"I have no idea." Bulk said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber where the Golden Power Staff was being kept the Black Gold and White energy took form. The White energy revealed White gloves and boots, The Black energy revealed the Ranger suit and helmet with the symbol of the Golden Power Staff and then Gold energy revealed Golden Armor. The Gold Ranger reached out and grabbed the Golden Power Staff.

"Time to give the Rangers back there Powers." The Gold Ranger said

End of Golden Light Part2


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Golden Light Part3**

Back in the Power Chamber. Alpha looked at the Viewing Globe then noticed he had some teleportation.

"I need the Rangers to get close enough to teleport them." Alpha said

"Good with the Rangers here we can figure out why there powers stopped working." Zordon said

Meanwhile in the desert. The Rangers walked out from behind some bushes.

"Dang no more cover well looks like we'll have to run the rest of the way." Jason said

The other Rangers nodded then all five Rangers started running. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"I knew they'd show up." King Mondo said

"What are we going to do?" Queen Machinea asked

"Attack them that's what." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Desert the Quadrafighters showed up and started blasting as the Rangers ran.

"Not what we needed right now." Jason said

"We have to keep going." Joey said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"The Rangers are in trouble." Alpha said

"Try and contact Jason." Zordon said

"Right." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the Desert the Cogs showed up and surrounded the Rangers.

"We have to fight." Tommy said

"Rangers can you hear me?" Alpha asked

"Yeah Alpha we her you." Kimberly said as the Rangers fought the cogs.

"Keep running." Alpha said

"Ok." Jason said

The Rangers then got away from the Cogs and kept running. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Alpha how much further?" Jason asked

"Just keep going you're almost in range." Alpha said

"Good." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Desert. The Ranger kept running through Quadrafighters and Cog attacks.

"I can't keep going." Kimberly said

"We have too." Joey said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"How much further?" Zordon asked

"No much further now." Alpha said

Back in the Desert the Rangers kept running and from the cogs.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss Rita and Zedd." Jason thought.

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Teleporting the Rangers here now." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the Desert the Rangers teleported away. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"No the Rangers teleported away." Queen Machinea said

"Don't worry they won't win." King Mondo said

"Sire the Neo-Plutonium has been minded and is ready." Clank said

"Good." King Mondo said

Meanwhile at the Detective Agency Goldar and Rito were asleep then they woke up and remembered who they were. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"Alpha what happened?" Zordon asked

"I don't know." Alpha said

Just then the door opened and the Rangers walked in.

"Why aren't our Zeo Powers working?" Kimberly asked

"They appear to be working now." Alpha said

The Rangers then twisted there wrists and there Zeonizers appeared. Meanwhile back at the Detective agency Bulk's motorbike the one Skull left him was taken by Rito and Goldar. So Bulk drove off in Detective Stone's car. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"But why weren't they working?" Tommy asked

"I have no idea." Alpha said

"Come on let's figure this out." Joey said

The others nodded and they set to work. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire. King Mondo was having his Machines coated with Neo-Plutonium Armor.

"Hey Dad can we send Silo down?" Prince Sprocket asked

"Of course." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. Just then the Alarm went off.

"Not now." Tommy said

"King Mondo has sent down Silo." Zordon said

"Careful Rangers I have a feeling he might be stronger this time." Alpha said

"Right." Tommy said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

The Five Rangers made there Zeonizers appear and placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kimberly called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Laura called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Tommy called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Joey called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Jason called

Meanwhile back in the park the Rangers teleported down and Silo blasted them.

"Hello again Rangers." Silo said

"We defeated you once we can do it again." Jason said

"Like to see you try." Silo said

The Rangers attacked Silo but nothing worked on him. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. Alpha heard something and then saw the doors open up and then out walked the Gold Ranger.

"Aye, aye, aye. A Gold Ranger." Alpha said

"Welcome Gold Ranger but who are you?" Zordon asked

"Now is not the time for that. I must help the other Rangers." The Gold Ranger said

The Gold Ranger then walked up to Alpha and handed him a box.

"What's this?" Alpha asked

"The last part of the Zeo Power." The Gold Ranger said

Before Zordon and Alpha could say anything the Gold Ranger teleported away. Back in the park The Gold Ranger showed up showed up and kicked Silo to the ground.

"Wow a Gold Ranger." Kimberly said

"Awesome." Jason said

"Just what we needed." Laura said

"You'll pay for that." Silo said while standing up.

"You guys get the Zeo Cannon ready I'll handle ugly." The Gold Ranger said

The Gold Ranger then attacked Silo then back flipped.

"Zeo Power Cannon." The five Rangers said

"Locked and loaded." Tommy said

"Fire." Jason said

The Zeo Power Cannon fired but it didn't even dent Silo. The Gold Ranger then pulled out the Golden Power Staff and sent out two energy waves that hit Silo and sent him flying into a tree.

"Awesome." Tommy said

Just then Clank and Orbis showed up.

"Don't think you've won yet Rangers." Clank said

"Let's do this." Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis

Just then Orbis landed on Silo and made him grow thirty Stories tall.

"Looks like we're going to need the Zeo Zords." Jason said

"No they won't work. Come on I have something that will come in handy". The Gold Ranger said

The other Rangers nodded and all six teleported off. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the Rangers teleported in then the five Zeo Rangers took off there helmets.

"Who are you?" Jason asked

The Gold Ranger then unclasped his helmet and removed it. Jason, Tommy, Joey, Laura and Kimberly all smiled when they saw the brown almost crew cut hair and Blue eyes.

"Guess whose back." Mark said

"Mark." Kimberly said as she hugged him.

"Welcome back." Jason said as Kimberly let go of Mark

"It's great to see you again." Laura said

"You too." Mark said

"This is great." Tommy said

Meanwhile on the road Bulk was chasing after Goldar and Rito when Detective Stone's car ran out of petrol. Just then Bulk noticed Silo heading his way and quickly got out of the car before Silo stepped on it. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"So how are we going to take down Silo?" Joey asked

"Alpha open the box." Mark said

Alpha opened the box to reveal five gems each one shaped and colored like the Zeo powers.

"The Super Zeo Gems." Zordon said

"I'm sorry about your powers before. You see the Golden Power Staff and the Zeo Crystals were giving me new power and reenergizing the Super Zeo gems and they couldn't do it if King Mondo got wind of it so they did it in secret." Mark said

"No worries we're just glad to have you back." Jason said

Mark nodded and then used his Golden Power Staff and activated the gems.

"What's going on?" Jason asked as the Gems started to fly away.

"The Super Zeo Zords are forming quickly go and follow them." Alpha said

"Right." Jason said

The Six Rangers walk out of the Power Chamber. In the Mountains the six walk up and they see the Five Super Zeo Zords.

"Whoa." Tommy said

"Too cool." Joey said

"This is great." Kimberly said

Back in the Machine Empire the Machines were looking at the Super Zeo Zords.

"No not the Super Zeo Zords." King Mondo said

"This is not good dear what are we going to do?" Queen Machinea asked

"We'll send down our entire Neo-Plutonium Army." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains.

"Ranger you might want to take those Zords for a test fight King Mondo has just sent monsters down." Alpha said

"We're on it." Jason said

Mark teleported back to the Power Chamber. Then the Five Rangers hopped inside the Super Zeo Zords. Jason chased after Silo, Tommy went after Pipe Brain and Joey went after Drill Master while Kimberly and Laura went after Mechenizer.

"Let's blast this freak." Laura said

"I'm with you Laura. Kimberly" said

Kimberly and Laura then got there Zords to fire beams that struck and destroyed Mechenizer.

"Yeah." The two girls said

Meanwhile in the Sky Rocky was tied up by Pipe Brain.

"Not today Pipe Brain activating jet Boosters." Tommy said

Super Zeo Zord Three flew out of Pipe Brain's grip then Rocky got his Zord to fire at Pipe Brain with the Super Zeo Laser Pistol. Super Zeo Zord Three fired its Super Zeo Laser Pistol and destroyed Pipe Brain.

"Alright. Hey Joey, have you found Drill Master?" Tommy asked

Meanwhile underwater Super Zeo Zord Four was searching for Drill Master.

"Not yet." Joey said

Just then Drill Master showed up.

"I think he just found me." Joey said

Joey then got his Zord to punch Drill Master. Super Zeo Zord Four punched Drill Master destroying Drill Master's drill and blowing him up.

"Awesome these Zords are amazing though it kind of reminds me of the Shogun Zords. I miss my Black Shogun Zord." Joey said

"I know how you feel I miss my White Shogun Zord." Jason said

"How's the chase in Space going?" Joey asked

Meanwhile out in Space Super Zeo Zord Five was chasing after Silo.

"Good just really annoying." Jason said

Jason's Zord then caught up with Silo and punched him the pulled out its weapon and then struck and destroyed Silo.

"Well so much for the new Armor let's go home." Jason said

"I agree with that." Joey said

Back in the Sky all five Super Zeo Zords flew back to the Zord holding bay. Meanwhile back in the park Rito and Goldar showed up then an orb of light appeared and took them away. Meanwhile back at the Detective Agency. Detective Stone was upset about his new Car getting crushed.

"I'm really sorry sir." Bulk said

"Just leave me." Detective Stone said

Later at the Youth Centre the six Rangers were sitting at the table having a drink while celebrating Mark's return.

"It's great to have you back." Jason said

"Thanks. It's great to be back." Mark said

"So how's the new place?" Kimberly asked

"My grandparents couldn't have picked a better spot for me. I mean it's got a great view it far from anyone so I don't have any neighbors." Mark said

"Can we see it?" Tommy asked

"One day." Mark said

Joey smiled and then stood up and left. Mark looked on and then at the others.

"He's been like that since you left." Laura said

"Yeah Laura dumped him." Kimberly said

"Why?" Mark asked

"Because he changed he's not the same Joey I fell in love with." Laura said

"He blames himself for what happened." Tommy said

"I'll talk to him about it." Mark said

"But first let's eat." Jason said

"Good idea." Mark said

The Rangers laughed and went back to there meals.

End of a Golden Light Part3.

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames please.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Mondo's Last Stand**

At the Youth Centre Mark and Tommy were sparring while Laura, Kimberly and Jason watched.

"Mark's fighting skills have improved." Kimberly said

"Yeah I know." Laura said

Just then Joey walked up to the Rangers.

"Hey." Joey said

"Hey you ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Joey said

Mark then kicked Tommy down and then helped Tommy up.

"Great job." Mark said

"Thanks man you've really improved." Tommy said

"It's not that hard." Mark said

"You make it look so easy." Tommy said

"Please Jason could probably still kick me down." Mark said

"Then let's find out." Jason said

"Fine." Mark said

Jason walked up and Tommy walked over to the girls and Joey. Then Jason and Mark started sparring. Meanwhile at the Machine Empire.

"All of my robots have been useless they all got defeated." King Mondo said

"It's a pity they don't have your battle sense my dear." Queen Machinea said

"That's it if you want something done right do it yourself." King Mondo said

Later back at the Youth Centre Mark and Joey were at the ranger table while Tommy and Jason were teaching the girls a new kata.

"Ok Joey what the heck is wrong with you?" Mark asked

"There's nothing wrong." Joey said

"Other then Laura dumping you. I need to know what is going on with you." Mark said

"I said there's nothing wrong." Joey said

Mark growled mentally and grabbed Joey's shirt collar and lifted Joey up as he stood up

"If you won't tell me then fight me." Mark said

"But Mark." Joey said

"Come on I'm sick of this." Mark said

Joey just nodded and the two walked down. Meanwhile on the moon. Goldar and Rito showed up just then a caravan showed up and pulled up along side then the door opened.

"Hello boys. Now hurry up and get inside." Rita said

Rito and Goldar got into the Caravan. Meanwhile in the mountains King Mondo, Queen Machinea and Prince Sprocket showed up.

"I believe this is the spot." King Mondo said

"Remember what happened last time you used this sword." Queen Machinea said

"I know what I'm doing." King Mondo said.

Just then King Mondo made the Sword appear.

"Yes perfect now I can destroy the Rangers." King Mondo said as he grabbed the Sword.

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Mark and Joey were fighting while the other four Rangers watched. Mark dodged Joey's attacks and then kicked Joey down.

"Come on Joey I know you can do better then this." Mark said

"You're just better then me right now." Joey said as he stood up

"That's bull and you know it. Joey your heart isn't in this. What the heck is wrong with you?" Mark asked

"Like I said nothing is wrong with me." Joey said

Mark roundhouse kicked Joey to the ground and stood over Joey and looked into Joey's eyes and sighed.

"So that's it but I can't talk to him about it here." Mark thought.

Mark then reached out and pulled Joey up. Joey looked at Mark and realized Mark had seen the answer in his eyes. Joey looked down and Mark smirked and let go of Joey and walked over to his bag.

"I have a few things to take care of I'll see you guys later." Mark said

"Later." Jason said

Mark then walked off. Just then Jason's communicator beeped. The rangers ran over to the lockers.

"We read you Alpha." Jason said

"Rangers. King Mondo is in the mountains." Alpha said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

The five Rangers made there Zeonizers appear then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kimberly called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Laura called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Tommy called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Joey called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Jason called

In the mountains the Rangers showed up and started fighting the Cogs.

"Jason, go after Mondo we'll take care of the Cogs." Tommy said

"Right." Jason said

Jason ran off while the other four fought the Cogs then Jason saw King Mondo holding a sword.

"Hey Mondo it's time for you to go down." Jason said

"Not quite Red Ranger. I've got an appointment." King Mondo said

Just then King Mondo and his family teleported away. Then the other Rangers ran up.

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah but King Mondo got away." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. The Rangers teleported down.

"Any idea what that sword is?" Jason asked

"Sorry Jason no I don't." Alpha said

Joey leaned against the console.

"How could I be so stupid as to let Mark see the regret I have for not being able to save his powers?" Joey thought

"You ok?" Laura asked

"Yeah I'll be fine I need some fresh air." Joey said

Joey then walked off. Meanwhile at the Detective Agency Bulk was determined to find out if the man claiming to be Mark is Mark.

"I'll find out who you really are faker." Bulk said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. Kimberly walked up to Laura.

"Hey Laura where's Joey?" Kimberly asked

"He went for a walk." Laura said

"Is he ok?" Kimberly asked

"I hope so he still has regret over what happened." Laura said

"Was it just me or did that fight earlier help Mark realize what was going on?" Kimberly asked

"It wasn't you. Mark's always had the ability to read people's souls. It's not easy to hide things from him when he looks into your eyes." Laura said

Kimberly nodded. Meanwhile out in the Mountains Joey was walking along.

"I feel so stupid I couldn't save his powers." Joey said

Just then Billy noticed King Mondo.

"What the?" Joey asked

"And now with this Sword I'll destroy the Power Rangers." King Mondo said as he grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Better contact the Rangers." Joey said

Joey then stopped.

"No this is a way I can prove myself." Joey said. "It's Morphin time." Joey then said

Joey made his Zeonizers appear and then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Joey called

Joey then ran up to King Mondo.

"One Ranger isn't enough of a challenge." King Mondo said

"We'll see about that. I need Super Zeo Zord Power now." Joey said

Just then Super Zeo Zord Four showed up and Joey hopped inside. Then he started to fight King Mondo. But King Mondo was too strong for his Zord.

"Goodbye Ranger." King Mondo said

"Not today." Joey said

Joey then got his Zord to fly away.

"Get back here Ranger." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber. Joey teleported in and powered down. The others then walked up to him

"What were you thinking?" Jason asked

"I wasn't thinking." Joey said

"It's because of what happened to my powers he was trying to redeem himself." A voice said

Everyone looked and saw Mark walk in.

"Why?" Jason asked

"Because I let Mark down." Joey said

"No you didn't Joey even if you stopped the attack my powers would have started to leave me anyway. The Gold Ranger powers and the Black Zeo Powers are one in the same." Mark said

Joey just looked at Mark and then at the ground.

"I don't blame you for what happened Joey I never did. But don't you think it's time you stopped blaming yourself for something that you couldn't change." Mark said

Joey just looked at Mark in shock while the others looked on. Mark walked up to Joey and put a hand on Joey's shoulder.

"Or is it that you realized this isn't a game and that what happens to us really does happen and the decisions we make effect not only ourselves but other people." Mark said as he removed his hand from Joey's shoulder

"Yeah." Joey said

"Good now what you did before was reckless, stupid and totally the old Joey." Mark said with a laugh

Joey smiled and nodded.

"Good now will you stop doubting yourself?" Mark asked

"I'll try." Joey said

"That's a start." Mark said

"But what are we going to do about Mondo?" Kimberly asked

"Well you can always use the Super Zeo Megazord." Mark said

"Really?" Laura asked

"Yeah but I need to head to the junk yard and find a part I might have accidentally sent there." Mark said as he picked up a scanner

"And we'll get ready to fight Mondo." Jason said

"Right." Mark said

"OK then It's Morphin Time." Jason said

Mark moved his arms until they crossed in front of his chest while the other five Rangers made there Zeonizers appeared and placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kimberly called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Laura called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Tommy called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Joey called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Jason called

Just then the Golden Power Staff opened.

"Gold Ranger Power." Mark called

In the Mountains the five Zeo Rangers appeared in there Super Zeo Zords.

"Alright initiate Super Zeo Megazord transformation." Jason said

Just then Kimberly's Zord became the feet, Joey's Zord became the bottom half of the legs, Tommy's Zord became the top half of the legs, Jason's Zord became the body and Laura's Zord became the hands, arms, shoulders and head.

"Super Zeo Megazord power up." All five Rangers said

Meanwhile in the junk yard Mark showed up and saw scanning the place.

"Man this power interface is as hard to find as a needle in a haystack." Mark said

Just then the Scanner found the power interface. Mark then moved the taxi door and saw the Power Interface. Just then Cogs showed up. Mark turned around and pulled out the Golden Power Staff.

"Hey Alpha the power interface is behind me teleport it up." Jason said

Just then the Power interface teleported away along with the scanner.

"Time to toast you guys." Mark said

Mark then started fighting the Cogs. Meanwhile Back in the Power Chamber.

"OK Rangers I'm sending you the Power Interface now." Alpha said

Alpha then teleported the power interface into the Super Zeo Megazord. Meanwhile in the city.

"Thanks Alpha. The Power interface is all set and everything is at full power." Jason said

"Let's do this." Tommy said

The Super Zeo Megazord started fighting King Mondo.

"You Rangers will never win." King Mondo said

"Wanna bet?" Tommy asked

Meanwhile back at the Garbage dump. Mark attacked the Cogs with two Golden energy waves. Then a powerful beam.

"This is so cool." Mark thought as he fought the Cogs.

Meanwhile back in the City.

"We have to finish this." Joey said

"Hold on we have to destroy that Sword first." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Garbage dump. Mark then struck down all the Cogs with a Gold rush.

"Oops sorry I lied I guess I just turned you into scrap metal so sorry." Mark said

Meanwhile back in the City.

"We call all the power of the Super Zeo Twin Sabers." The five Rangers said

Just then two sabers appeared. Then the Super Zeo Megazord destroyed King Mondo's sword then placed the two Sabers together and powered them up and then struck and Destroyed King Mondo.

"No Daddy." Prince Sprocket said

"Don't worry dear he'll be back stronger then ever." Queen Machinea said

"Oh goodie." Prince Sprocket said

Later at the Youth Centre Mark was punching a boxing bag when Bulk showed up.

"Hello Mark. If that is your real name." Bulk said

"What makes you think I'm not the real Mark Stevens?" Mark asked

"Well for one you disappeared when you were ten and then reappeared three years ago." Bulk said

"Bulk I was sent to live in a foster home because my dad wasn't always around." Mark said

"Oh sorry." Bulk said

"As for me. I'm the real Mark Stevens because who else would have an Australian Accent and could put up with Joey Peterson?" Mark asked

"Good point. Sorry." Bulk said

Bulk then walked off and Mark shook his head and walked up to the other Rangers.

"I can't believe we defeated Mondo." Kimberly said

"We can't get cocky yet. We still have to deal with Queen Machinea and I'm sure once news gets out Rita and Zedd will reappear." Mark said

"Good point." Jason said

"Anyway Joey how are you doing?" Mark asked

"It will take a while but I'm getting there." Joey said

"Good." Mark said

"It's really great to have you back." Jason said

"Thanks it's really strange losing your powers." Mark said

"I know but getting them back is even weirder." Tommy said

"You're telling me and now I control a giant Pyramid Zord." Mark said

"What is that thing called anyway?" Kimberly asked

"Pyramidas." Mark said

"Different." Kimberly said

"True. Anyway I'm thirsty." Mark said

"I'm hungry." Joey said

"When aren't you hungry?" Jason asked

"I'll get back to you on that." Joey said

"Well then you pay for your food while I pay for the drinks." Mark said

"I don't like that deal." Joey said

"Sorry but the way you eat I'd rather keep my money." Mark said

The others laughed and Joey just looked on in shock then smiled.

"It's great to have you back." Joey said

Mark just smiled and the six Rangers walked to the tables.

End of Mondo's Last Stand

**Note: **Please review and no flames please.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Bomber in the summer**

At the Beach Club all the rangers were helping Ernie set up his new beach club by the lake.

"This is great." Mark said

"Yeah a great place to have a drink after a swim." Kimberly said

Just then some bikers showed up and started terrorizing the place then the lead biker pulled up.

"What do you want?" Mark asked

"We want you off our turf." The lead biker said

"It's a public beach." Mark said

"We don't care your trespassing." The lead biker said

"What are you going to do about it?" Mark asked as the rest of the Zeo Rangers showed up.

"You have twenty four hours to pack up and leave." The lead biker said

Mark then noticed the girl behind the lead biker.

"We might not be able to stop you but she might." Mark thought

The bikers then rode off. The Rangers looked at each other. Meanwhile at the beach Goldar and Rito were walking towards Louie Kaboom.

"Ok so what are we doing here?" Rito asked

"Don't ask stupid questions just launch Louie Kaboom." Goldar said

"OK Fine." Rito said

Rito then launched Louie Kaboom and then lost the remote when he fell over trying to get a crab off his toe. Meanwhile in the Machine Empire.

"I miss daddy." Prince Sprocket said

"I know dear but he needs repairs." Queen Machinea said

Just then Louie Kaboom entered the Machine Palace.

"Who are you?" Queen Machinea asked

"I'm Louie Kaboom." Louie Kaboom said

"I'm sacred." Prince Sprocket said

"I know dear." Queen Machinea said

Later at the Youth Centre Mark was punching the boxing bag when Ernie walked by.

"Hey Ernie, are you ok?" Mark asked

"Not really. I mean I don't want to close down the beach club but I don't want anyone hurt." Ernie said

"I know." Mark said

Ernie walked off and Mark went back to punching the boxing bag.

"I know a way to help you Ernie I just hope I can meet the girl with those bikers I might be able to convince her to get them to stop." Mark thought

Meanwhile back at the Beach Goldar and Rito were still looking for the remote to Louie Kaboom. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Get out." Queen Machinea said

"Sorry no can do." Louie Kaboom said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. The four male rangers were working out when the girl from before walked up to the bar. Mark noticed her and took off the punching pads.

"What's up?" Jason asked

"I'll be back I think I have a way of allowing Ernie to open his beach club." Mark said

"Really?" Joey asked

"Yeah." Mark said

Mark then walked up to the bar and up to the girl.

"Hi." Mark said

"Hi." The girl said

"I'm Mark and you are?" Mark asked

"I'm Emily." Emily said

"You're new around here huh?" Mark asked

"Yeah. Look I shouldn't be talking to you." Emily said

"You think those cowards scare me. Please the monsters around here are scarier then them." Mark said

"There not cowards." Emily snapped

"Look can we go somewhere and talk please." Mark said unaffected by Emily snapping at him

"Ok." Emily said

Mark and Emily walked off. While the three other Rangers looked on in shock. Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire. Louie Kaboom was making himself feel right at home.

"Mister Louie Kaboom sir if you want to gain the Queen's Trust you have to destroy the Power Rangers." Clank said

"Or course." Louie Kaboom said

Meanwhile back at the Beach. Mark and Emily were walking along.

"I'm sorry about before. It's just I've dealt with bullies and they all end up being cowards." Mark said

"No I'm sorry for snapping at you." Emily said

"So how did you meet them?" Mark asked

"I met them my first day here there my only friends." Emily said

"I'm sure there great guys. But I know from experience that the girl behind the leader has a lot more power over them then she thinks." Mark said

"Really?" Emily asked

"Yeah can you try and talk to them and try to talk them out of it." Mark said

"How do you know so much about this?" Emily asked

"I was beaten up by my foster father." Mark said

"Oh." Emily said

Emily then noticed something.

"What's this?" Emily asked

"Looks like a remote for something." Mark said picking it up.

"I'll take that." A voice said

Emily and Mark looked up and saw Louie Kaboom.

"Who are you?" Mark asked

"I'm Louie Kaboom." Louie Kaboom said

Just then Louie Kaboom noticed the necklace.

"I'll take that my dear." Louie Kaboom said

"My necklace." Emily said as her necklace flew off

Just then Emily's necklace turned into a monster known as Tough Tusks.

"Oh great." Mark said

"Now give me my remote." Louie Kaboom said

"Go get out of here." Mark said to Emily

"But what about you?" Emily asked

"I'll be fine just go." Mark said

Emily nodded and ran off. Mark then climbed up the rocks and looked down.

"Now give me my remote." Louie Kaboom said

"Never." Mark said

"Tough Tusks get him." Louie Kaboom said

Mark then flipped down and kicked Tough Tusks to the ground.

"Never mess with me freak." Mark said

"Why's that?" Louie Kaboom asked

"It's Morphin Time." Mark said

Mark then moved his arms until the crossed in front of his chest. Just then the Golden Power Staff opened.

"Gold Ranger Power." Mark said

Mark then kicked Louie Kaboom to the ground.

"You're going to have to do better then that." Mark said

Both Louie Kaboom and Tough Tusks stood up.

"You'll pay for that. Now Tough Tusks attack him." Louie Kaboom said

Mark spun jump and flew out of the way of the blasts and pulled out the Golden Power Staff. Then fired two energy waves at Tough Tusks knocking him down.

"We're not finished yet Gold Ranger." Louie Kaboom said

"We'll see." Mark aid

Meanwhile in the Power Chamber. Jason walked in.

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"Mark's fighting an Elephant monster and a rocket." Alpha said

"What is Mark holding?" Jason asked

"I don't know." Alpha said

Meanwhile in the park Emily was running along and then she saw her friends.

"If Mark can distract that Monster. Then maybe I can stop my friends." Emily thought

Meanwhile back at the Beach Mark corkscrew kicked Tough Tusks to the ground then round house kicked Louie Kaboom.

"We'll be back Gold Ranger." Louie Kaboom said

Louie Kaboom and Tough Tusks teleported away.

"Ok that was nuts." Mark said

Mark then looked at the remote in his hands

"This must be what controls Louie Kaboom. Well I better get to the Power Chamber." Mark said

Mark then teleported off. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Mark teleported in

"Mark, are you ok?" Jason asked

"I'm fine." Mark said

"One question who was that?" Jason asked

"The bomb is Louie Kaboom and that was Tough Tusks created from Emily's necklace." Mark said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Mark asked

"Louie Kaboom is at the beach and there appears to be people near by." Zordon said

Jason and Mark looked at the Viewing Globe.

"Looks like he's up the stakes." Mark said

"Looks like it." Jason said

"Should I contact the other Rangers?" Alpha asked

"I think I can handle the elephant." Mark said

"But what if you need the other Zords?" Jason asked

"I created a remote just in case." Mark said

"Nice." Jason said

"Rangers Cogs are also ready to ambush you." Zordon said

"While you're taking care of Louie I'll handle the cogs." Jason said

"But what about the remote?" Mark asked

"Well its outer laying isn't damaged and I might be able to reconnect the wires into the proper places and send Louie Kaboom away." Alpha said

"Ok. We better go." Mark said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

Jason made Zeonizers appeared and then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Jason called

"Back To Action." Mark said

Back at the Beach Mark teleported down and saw a Thirty Story tall Tough Tusks.

"Well now Gold Ranger ready for round two?" Louie asked

"Always. I call on the Power of Pyramidas." Mark said

Just then Pyramidas showed up and Mark hopped inside. Meanwhile in the Mountains Jason teleported down and started fighting the Cogs.

"You guys are more pathetic then Putties." Jason said as he used the Zeo Power Sword to knock down the Cogs.

Meanwhile back at the Beach Pyramidas fired a beam up into the sky and golden lightning came down and hit Tough Tusks. Meanwhile back in the Mountains. Jason was still fighting the cogs.

"Then again at least you guys don't fall to pieces like Zedd's Putties." Jason said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber Alpha was working on the Remote.

"Have you got it working yet?" Zordon asked

"Almost it's just I've never seen wiring like this." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at the Beach Tough Tusks wasn't going down with out a fight.

"Man this guy is tough. I call on the Zeo Megazord and Red Battlezords." Mark said

Just then both the Zeo Megazord and Red Battlezord showed up and started attacking Tough Tusks. Meanwhile in the Mountains Jason sent the Cogs flying with the Zeo Power Sword.

"Alright." Jason said

Meanwhile back at the Beach. Pyramidas shot another beam into the sky and golden lightning came down and struck Tough Tusks.

"Man as long as Louie's around I can't defeat this guy." Mark said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"I've got it." Alpha said

"Good going Alpha." Zordon said

"Now say goodbye Louie." Alpha said

Alpha then flicked a switch. Meanwhile back at The Beach Louie Kaboom flew off.

"Yes way to go Alpha." Mark said

"Thanks now get that freak." Alpha said

"Will do." Mark said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Jason destroyed the rest of the Cogs.

"Well that was fun." Jason said

Meanwhile back at the Beach.

"Initiate Zeo Ultrazord transformation." Mark said

Just then all three zords combined and created the Zeo Ultrazord.

"Zeo Ultrazord Fire." Mark said

Just then the Zeo Ultrazord fired and destroyed Tough Tusks.

"Yeah he's finally gone." Mark said

Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"I swear Machinea I'll do better next time." Louie Kaboom said

"Yeah right." Machinea said

Meanwhile back at the Beach club. Jason and Mark walked up with Ernie.

"Come on guys I'm not in the mood." Ernie said

"It's not that Ernie." Jason said

Just then the bikers showed up.

"Listen we wanted to say sorry for what we did." The head Biker said

"Really?" Ernie asked

"Yeah Emily here told us about what you did for her and that she didn't like the way we were acting so we can help you open up your Beach Club after all there's more then enough room." The head biker said

"But where am I going to find someone to work there?" Ernie asked

"Well I know someone who can start right away." Emily said

A bit later the Beach Club was up and running. Mark walked past the Rangers and went up to the bar.

"Hey." Mark said

"Hey." Emily said

"Thought you might want this." Mark said as he revealed Emily's necklace

"My necklace, thank you so much." Emily said as Mark handed it back to her

"Well I can say one thing. They were right. The elephant does bring you luck." Mark said

"It also got me some great friends." Emily said

"True." Mark said

"I was wondering after my shift if maybe we could talk I'd actually like to get to know the man behind the accent." Emily said

"I'd like that." Mark said

"Great." Emily said

Mark smiled and walked up to his friends.

"Say it and I'll dunk you into the water." Mark said

"Oh come on Mark I mean you're actually talking to her." Kimberly said

"She said she wanted to know the man behind the accent." Mark said

"That's great." Joey said

"Yeah it is." Mark said

"Looks like you might have found someone." Jason said

"I'm not going there yet." Mark said

"So what were you talking about?" Laura asked

"After her shift we're going to talk. Emily just wants to get to know me." Mark said

"Good for you." Laura said

"Thanks." Mark said while looking at Emily

Emily waved and Mark waved back. The other Rangers smiled. Meanwhile on the moon outside the Caravan.

"I can't believe you lost the remote." Lord Zedd said

"I'm sorry it was an accident." Rito said

"Well now you two will have to wash the Caravan here's your aprons boys." Rita said

"No." Rito and Goldar said running off.

End of Bomber in the Summer.

**Note: **Before you review I just want to say I am not a hypocrite I don't know much about Emily's character so I don't like her or hate her. Just wanted to point that out. Please Review and no flames.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Scent of a Weasel**

At the Youth Centre everyone was getting ready for the fashion show the fashion designer was having a fit while Jason, Kimberly, Laura and Tommy were all standing around.

"What's up with him?" Jason asked

"He's mad because he doesn't have a male singer for the fashion show his last one just quit." Kimberly said

"Why not ask Mark?" Tommy asked

"Never thought of that." Kimberly said

"If I remember correctly he'll be at the Beach club." Jason said

"It's not just me he really likes Emily." Laura said

"No it's not you." Kimberly said

"Well at least he found someone." Tommy said

"Don't worry you'll find someone someday." Jason said

"True." Tommy said

"I still can't believe you two are doing this." Laura said

"Hey it's for a good cause." Jason said

Just then all four Rangers smelt something awful.

"What on earth?" Jason asked

"I have no idea." Tommy said

"I need Air." Kimberly said

"Same here." Laura said

All four rangers walked out. Meanwhile in the Machine Empire.

"I know what I'll do. I'll create Mr. Stenchy and have him make the Rangers stink so much that they can't stand to be near each other." Louie Kaboom said

Meanwhile in at the Power Chamber. Joey, Tommy, Jason and Alpha were looking at something on the Viewing Globe.

"What is that?" Joey asked

"I have no idea." Alpha said

"Where did it come from?" Tommy asked

"We don't know." Alpha said

"We better figure out what it is." Jason said

The other two rangers nodded. Meanwhile on the moon.

"I still can't believe it." Rita said

"What is it?" Zedd asked

"That the Blue Wolf Ranger is the Gold Ranger." Rita said

"Well he fits the role perfectly." Zedd said

"True." Rita said

Meanwhile at the Beach Club. Laura, Mark and Kimberly were all sitting at a table. When Emily walked up.

"Hey how's the fashion show?" Emily asked

"It's getting there but the male singer quit." Kimberly said

"Oh no you are not getting me involved." Mark said

"Come on Mark please." Kimberly said while doing puppy dog eyes.

"How many times does that work on Jason?" Mark asked

"Lots but I guess it doesn't work on you." Kimberly said

"You met my cousin Samantha right?" Mark asked

"Yeah. OH she did it all the time huh?" Laura asked

"Yeah." Mark said

"Please Mark I'd really like to hear you sing." Emily said

Mark looked at Emily and sighed.

"Ok I'll do it." Mark said

"Yes." Kimberly said

"But as long as you do show up." Mark said

"Of course I'll be there." Emily said

Emily then walked off and Mark looked at Laura and Kimberly who were smiling.

"Say it already." Mark said

"You're in love." Kimberly said

"It's so cute." Laura said

Emily then came back and walked up and sat down.

"What are you girls going on about?" Emily asked

"Nothing." Kimberly said

"Right." Emily said

"There saying I'm in love. Because you were able to talk me into singing for the fashion show." Mark said

"Awe. Would it have worked if I said it was for charity?" Emily asked

"Oh yeah." Mark said

Kimberly and Laura looked at each other. Mark just rolled his eyes.

"Well before I get insulted I think I better go." Mark said

"Ok." Emily said

Mark got up and walked off. Emily watched him leave.

"Do you like Mark?" Kimberly asked

"He's a great guy what's not to like." Emily said

"Nice butt in jeans doesn't hurt either." Laura said

"True." Emily said

"Has he told you about Crystal?" Laura asked

"Yeah he did. But I can see he wants to move on." Emily said

"True." Kimberly said

"Well I better get back to work." Emily said

Kimberly and Laura nodded as Emily went back to work.

"Looks like Mark didn't need our help in finding someone." Laura said

"True." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Now to bring forth Mr. Stenchy." Louie Kaboom said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Louie turned the Skunk Costume into Mr. Stenchy then Mr. Stenchy ran off. In the park Mr. Stenchy made everyone smelly. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. Kimberly and Laura teleported in.

"What is that?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea." Joey said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"Louie Kaboom has sent down another monster known as Mr. Stenchy." Zordon said

"Well I'll try and contact Mark you Rangers try and stop him." Alpha said

"Right. It's Morphin time." Jason said

The four Zeo Rangers made there Zeonizers appear and placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kimberly called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Laura called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Tommy called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Joey called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Jason called

Back in the park the rangers showed up and attacked Mr. Stenchy.

"Hey stinky I think it's time you got taken out." Jason said

"Not so fast rangers. Time for you to get smelly." Mr. Stenchy said

Just then Mr. Stenchy sprayed his smell over the Rangers. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Mark teleported in.

"What's going on?" Mark asked

"Louie sent down a new Monster." Zordon said

"Oh great." Mark said

"That thing is getting closer." Alpha said

"What thing?" Mark asked

"This." Alpha said

"Hey don't call the Warrior Wheel a thing its part of the Zeo Zords and its power goes well with the Super Zeo Megazord." Mark said

"How do you know that?" Alpha asked

"One I looked it up in Pyramidas's databanks. Two I'm the one who called it and three it was part of Zeo." Mark said

Meanwhile back in the park.

"This guy is getting annoying." Tommy said

"Sorry Rangers but I've got a lot more places to stink up." Mr. Stenchy said

Mr. Stenchy then teleported away and the five Rangers teleported to the Power Chamber. Back in the Power Chamber the five Rangers teleported in.

"Whoa you guys reek." Mark said

"I don't smell a thing." Kimberly said

"Good for you." Alpha said

"Don't take off the helmets." Mark said before the Rangers could unclasp there helmets

"Hey guys what is that?" Laura asked pointing to the Viewing Globe

The Rangers looked and they saw the Warrior Wheel.

"It's the Warrior Wheel." Mark said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"Rangers Mr. Stenchy is at the Beach club." Zordon said

"Oh no Emily." Mark said

"Do you think you can handle him on your own while Alpha tries to unstink us?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Mark said

"Ok then get going." Jason said

"It's Morphin Time." Mark said

While Mark just moved his arms until they crossed in front of his chest. Just then the Golden Power Staff opened up.

"Gold Ranger Power." Mark called

Meanwhile at the Beach club Mark teleported down and started fighting the Cogs and Mr. Stenchy. Mark then pulled out the Golden Power Staff and shot a beam up to the sky and then golden lightning hit all the Cogs.

"Well that gets rid of the pest problem." Mark said

"Clank make my Monster Grow." Louie Kaboom said

"Yes Louie." Clank said

"Here we go again." Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis.

Orbis then landed on Mr. Stenchy and made him Grow Thirty Stories tall.

"I call on the Power of Pyramidas." Mark said

Just then Pyramidas showed up and Mark hopped inside. Just then the Super Zeo Megazord showed up.

"We came to help." Jason said

"Great now I call on the Warrior Wheel." Mark said

Just then the Warrior Wheel showed up and attacked Mr. Stenchy. Then the Warrior Wheel turned back into a wheel and landed on the Super Zeo Megazord's hands.

"Pyramidas Fire." Mark said

Just then Pyramidas fired a beam into the sky then golden lightning showed up and hit Mr. Stenchy.

"Warrior Wheel engage." The Five Zeo Rangers said

Just then The Super Zeo Megazord bowled the warrior wheel then it turned back into a warrior and slammed into Mr. Stenchy and destroying him.

"Yeah now that's one stink bomb I'm glad is gone." Joey said

"You said it." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"I'll defeat you yet rangers." Louie said

Later back at the Youth Centre the Fashion show was going off with out a hitch. Laura and Mark performed the songs. Then came to the final song. Mark then started singing Into the Night (By Santana) then everyone clapped when the song ended.

"That was great." Kimberly said

"I know and the last song was perfect." Emily said

"Great show." Kimberly said

"You said it." Joey said

All the models showed up. Mark and Laura took a bow then moved out of the way for the creator of the event and everyone clapped for the wonderful display.

End of Scent of a Weasel.

**Note: **please review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Black Storm**

On the planet Neo Eltar. Five Zords that look like cars all started up. One was black, One was Dark Blue, One was Dark green, One was Dark White almost Grey and one was Dark Yellow. Five other Zords all started up. One was a Black Fire Truck, one was a dark Blue Police Car, one was a dark Green Dump Truck, One was a Dark White almost grey Ambulance and one was a Dark Yellow Race Car. The ten cars plus a Black Cycle all teleported away. Meanwhile on Earth in Angel Grove High. Jason and Kimberly were studying in the study hall when Emily walked up.

"Hey guys." Emily said

"Hey." Jason said

"So what's up?" Kimberly asked

"Have you seen Mark lately?" Emily asked

"Huh oh you'll see him later." Kimberly said

Emily nodded and walked off. Meanwhile at the Machine Empire.

"I need a monster to help me defeat that annoying Gold Ranger." Louie Kaboom said

"Well I can help with that." A voice said

"Whose there?" Louie Kaboom asked

"I'm the spirit of a defeated Samurai make me a new body I can inhabit and I'll defeat the Gold Ranger." Strike Samurai said

"You've got a deal." Louie Kaboom said

Later at the Beach club the teens were enjoying a drink.

"This is great." Tommy said

"You said it." Laura said

"You know I've never seen Mark this happy" Tommy said

"I'm glad he has Emily to talk too about some stuff." Joey said

"I'm just glad he's happy." Kimberly said

"Same here especially after his Father left." Jason said

The teens sighed and then looked over and saw Mark walking up as Emily went back to work.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Mark said

The Rangers nodded Just then Mark's communicator beeped.

"We read you Zordon." Mark said

"Mark teleport to the Power Chamber immediately." Zordon said

"I'm on my way." Mark said

"I wonder what that's about." Kimberly said

"No idea." Mark said

Mark then walked off before teleporting away. Meanwhile in the Power Chamber. Mark teleported down.

"What is it Zordon?" Mark asked

"We're picking up a transmission." Zordon said

"OK." Mark said

"The transmission is coming in now." Alpha said

Just then a black ranger unlike any ranger form Mark had seen appeared on the viewing globe.

"Gold Ranger of Earth. I am the Phantom Ranger I have some news." The Phantom Ranger said

"What is it?" Mark asked

"The legendary Black Storm Turbo Zords of the Gold Ranger Powers are heading to earth." The Phantom Ranger said

"Black Storm Turbo?" Mark asked

"Yes Mark the Black Storm Turbo Zords and Black Storm Turbo Powers once belonged to the first Gold Ranger but he was able to keep the powers separate and then combined them together if he needed he had Pyramidas, Warrior Wheel, The Black Storm Turbo Zords and Black Storm Striker Rescue Zords." Zordon said

"The Black Storm Turbo Zords are heading to your location they can not be detected by the Machine Empire so they'll be fine. And so are the Black Storm Striker Rescue Zords." The Phantom Ranger said

"Thank you." Mark said

"Your welcome Gold Ranger of Earth." The Phantom Ranger said

Then the Viewing Globe went black.

"So did the Gold Ranger really control five zords all on his own?" Mark asked

"Yes Mark the five Black Storm Turbo Zords were all connected and could be controlled by one key." Zordon said

"So why did he say they were legendary were they considered a legend?" Mark asked

"Yes Mark the Black Storm Turbo and Rescue Zords had disappeared no one knew where they were or what happened to them. So they were written off as legend many have tried to prove they really exist." Zordon said

Mark looked at consoles and then the sensors picked up something.

"There here." Alpha said

Just then the ground rumbled and then stopped and then Mark heard revving of an Engine. They both looked at the Viewing Globe and couldn't believe what he saw.

"I have got to have a closer look." Mark said

Mark then ran off.

Outside the Power Chamber Mark walked up to the five Black Storm Turbo Zords and the five Storm Striker Rescue Zords.

"Zordon these Cars are amazing." Mark said

"These are the Black Storm Turbo Zords. The Race Car your next to you is Black Storm. The Dark Blue Pickup Truck is Dark Blue Mountain Blaster, The Dark Green SUV is Dark Green Desert Thunder, The Dark Yellow Dune Buggy is Dark Yellow Dune Star and the Dark White compact car is Dark White Wind Chaser. Together they create the Black Storm Turbo Megazord." Zordon said

"What about the five other Zords?" Mark asked

"They are the Storm Striker Rescue Zords. The Black Fire Truck is Storm Striker, the Dark Blue Police Car is Siren Blaster, the Dark Green Dump Truck is Thunder Loader, the Dark Yellow Race car is Star Racer and the Dark White Ambulance is Wind Rescue." Zordon said

Mark then opened the door of Black Storm and looked inside

"Wow this is amazing." Mark said

Mark then noticed a small silver box on the seat of Black Storm.

"What's this?" Mark asked as he picked it up.

Mark then took it out of Black Storm then closed Black Storm's door. Just then a garage mysteriously showed up in the mountain and the Black Storm and Storm Striker Turbo Zords drove in.

"Too cool." Mark said

Mark then walked back into the Power Chamber. Back inside the Power Chamber the two Rangers walked in. Jason then opened the box to reveal a morpher and a key.

"What is this?" Mark asked

"That is the Black Storm Turbo Morpher." Zordon said

"How does it work?" Mark asked

"It goes on your left wrist. Then say Shift into Turbo place the key in the slot then turn to activate your powers then say Black Storm Turbo Power." Zordon said

"Give it a try." Alpha said as Mark placed the Turbo Morpher on his wrist.

The Turbo Morpher was silver.

"Shift into Turbo." Mark said

Mark then moved his arms like a steering wheel and placed the key in the morpher and turned.

"Black Storm Turbo Power." Mark said

Mark then morphed into the Black Turbo Ranger which looked like a Black version of the Red Turbo Ranger's suit.

"Whoa this is amazing." Mark said

"I'll say hey you even have headlights on your helmet." Alpha said

"Cool. Hey can I take one of the Black Storm Zords for a test drive?" Mark asked

"Good idea we need to see if they can still work." Zordon said

Mark nodded. Back outside the Power Chamber Mark drove out of the Black Storm Turbo Garage with Black Storm. Mark was powered down.

"This is awesome." Mark said

"How's it going?" Alpha asked

"This is amazing I've never driven a Zord like this." Mark said

"Well how's Black Storm doing?" Alpha asked

"Black Storm ready to Strike. Now it's time to rip some velocity shift into Turbo." Mark said

Mark shifted into Turbo and the car zoomed off and Mark was having a blast. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire. Louie Kaboom created the Samurai spirit a new body and the Samurai possessed the robotic version of himself.

"Perfect from now on I shall be known as Samurai Robot." Samurai Robot said

"Yes now we destroy the Rangers." Louie Kaboom said

"Perfect." Samurai Robot said

Later at the park Mark showed up. Mark nearly got knocked over by Emily.

"Where have you been?" Emily asked

"Sorry I lost track of time." Mark said

"That's ok." Emily said

Mark sighed he didn't mean to lose track of time it's just that Dark Blue Mountain Blaster needed fixing. Which he finished.

"So where are the others?" Mark asked

"They've gone to the Youth Centre." Emily said

"Come on let's go I need a drink." Mark said

The two then walked off

"Not so fast." A voice said

"Who are you?" Mark asked as he and Emily turned around.

"I'm Samurai Robot." Samurai Robot said

Just then Cogs showed up.

"Ah perfect." Samurai Robot said

"Emily run." Mark said

"What about you?" Emily asked

"I'll be fine run." Mark said

"Ok." Emily said

Emily ran off. Mark then looked around and then back at Samurai Robot

"Shift into Turbo." Mark said

Mark then made his Turbo Morpher appear and then moved his arms like a steering wheel and placed the key in the Turbo Morpher.

"Black Storm Turbo Power." Mark called

Mark then kicked Samurai Robot to the ground.

"What the? The Black Storm Turbo Powers I thought they were just a legend." Samurai Robot said

"Not quite freak show." Mark said

Mark then started fighting the Samurai Robot and the Cogs. Meanwhile at the Youth Centre. Emily ran in and up to the Rangers.

"Emily where's Mark?" Kimberly asked

"Some robots appeared and he stayed behind and I think fight them so I could get away." Emily said

"That sounds like Mark." Jason said

"I need a drink." Emily said

Just then Jason's communicator beeped

"Have one and we'll be right back." Laura said

"Ok." Emily said

The five Rangers then went over to the Lockers.

"We read you Zordon." Jason said

"Rangers Mark is being attacked in the park by cogs and Louie Kaboom's newest monster." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Laura said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

The five Zeo Rangers then made there Zeonizers appear and placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kimberly called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Laura called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Tommy called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Joey called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Jason called

Back at the park the five Zeo Rangers showed up and started to take down the Cogs. Then Joey noticed a new Black Ranger fighting a Samurai Robot.

"Who is that? Joey asked

"That's Mark he's using his new Turbo powers he's just gained." Alpha said through the communicator

"Alright." Jason said

Mark then pulled out an Axe that had blades of both sides and had a long handle. Mark then hit a button on the Axe and a retractable chain wrapped around the Samurai Robot's foot.

"Have a nice trip." Mark said pulling on the chain making Samurai Robot trip up.

Mark then made the chain wrap around Samurai Robot's other foot.

"See you next fall." Mark said pulling on the chain and making Samurai Robot trip up again.

Mark then pulled out his blaster and put it in power up mode then placed it in the base of the Axe. Making the blades of the axe spin.

"Bye, bye." Mark said

Mark then fired the Axe and it shot a powerful ball of energy that destroyed Samurai Robot.

"Whoa this Storm Axe is too cool." Mark said as he pulled the blaster out of the axe and placed it back in its holster.

Mark then made the axe disappear as the other Rangers ran up.

"That was awesome." Tommy said

"Don't think it's over yet Rangers." Clank said as he showed up.

"Let's make the Samurai grow." Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis.

Orbis then landed on Samurai Robot and made him grow Thirty Stories tall.

"We're going to need the Zords for this." Tommy said

"Hold on let me handle this I want to see what my Zords are capable of." Mark said

"OK." Jason said

"Black Storm Turbo Zords power up." Mark said

Just then the Black Storm Turbo Zords showed up and Mark hopped inside the Black Storm Turbo Zord.

"Initiate Black Storm Turbo Megazord transformation." Mark said

Just then Dark White Wind Chaser split in half and the hands showed up and then combined with Dark Blue Mountain Blaster. Then Dark Green Desert Thunder and Dark Yellow Wind Chaser drove up and lifted up there lights and combined with Dark Blue Mountain Blaster as it also lifted up it's lights and it's engine compartment split then the three cars combined then the back of Dark Blue Mountain Blaster opened up and Mark drove Black Storm into it and then entered the Megazord's cockpit.

"Alright Turbo up." Mark said as he placed the key in the ignition.

Just then the jet booster on the bottom of Black Storm activated and pushed the Megazord up then the head appeared.

"Black Storm Turbo Megazord Power." Mark said

Samurai Robot then attacked the Black Storm Turbo Megazord. But Mark got the Megazord to block the attack and punch Samurai Robot away.

"You'll pay for that." Samurai Robot said

"Not quite Black Storm Turbo Sword power up." Mark said

Just then the Black Storm Turbo Sword showed up the handle was black and the sword was silver.

"Now Thunder Strike." Mark said

Just then the Black Storm Turbo Megazord disappeared and struck Samurai Robot with the Black Storm Turbo Sword charged with lightning. Samurai Robot then fell to the ground and blew up.

"Yeah." Mark said

"That was awesome Mark." Tommy said

"I know these Zords are amazing." Mark said

Meanwhile on the moon. Rita was looking through her telescope.

"Well here's a bad of bad news. Mark's now got the Black Storm Turbo Powers." Rita said

"That's not good he'll soon figure out how to combine the Golden Powers with them." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the beach club the male Rangers were having a drink while the female Rangers and Emily were at the mall.

"So Mark what was it like driving those Cars?" Tommy asked

"It was different." Mark said

"Come on Mark tell us." Joey said

"Come on it's just like driving a normal car." Mark said

Just then the girls showed up.

"Have fun?" Jason asked

"When it comes to shopping always do." Kimberly said

"Man I'm glad for once we got out of it." Joey said

"Ooh girls looks like someone needs to be our bag carrier on our next shopping trip." Laura said

"I take that back." Joey said

"Too late Joey." Mark said

"You can come too." Emily said

"I don't think so." Mark said

"And why not?" Emily asked

"Cause I'd like to be surprised by what you get." Mark said

"Clever answer." Kimberly said

"And a smart one ok you're off the bag carrying list." Emily said

"Well are you ready to go then?" Mark asked

"You bet." Emily said

"Where are you two going?" Kimberly asked

"Movies." Mark said

The two walked off while the other Rangers smiled. Kimberly sat down on Jason's lap and leaned against him.

"What am I a seat now?" Jason asked

"Yep." Kimberly said

"Fine with me." Jason said as he wrapped his arms around her

Laura sat down next to Joey and smiled.

End of Black Storm

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **Sorry about the wait I've been busy I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**The Joke's on Blue**

At Angel Grove High Laura and Joey were showing the new kid Robert around the school.

"Well Robert you can officially say that you've seen every square inch of Angel Grove High." Laura said

"Thanks you guys have been so nice helping me out." Robert said

"Hey it's our pleasure." Joey said

Just then someone screamed and ran off Kimberly then picked up the fake spider and flipped it over.

"Angel Grove Novelty shop looks like the practical joker is at it again." Kimberly said

"Oh boy." Jason said

"You said it." Laura said

"Hey is Mark still meeting is at the Youth Centre?" Jason asked

"Yeah he'll meet us there." Kimberly said

"Alright." Joey said

Meanwhile on the moon Zedd was driving around then stopped and both Goldar and Rito were kicked out.

"What did you do that for?" Rito asked

"Go find something useful." Rita said

"Why do I have to go?" Goldar asked

"Because you're partly to blame." Rita said

Zedd then drove off after Rita closed the door.

"Hey no fair." Rito said

"Come on." Goldar said

The two walked off. Meanwhile in the Youth Centre the rangers and Robert were all sitting at the table. Just then Emily walked up

"Hey guys." Emily said

"Hey." Mark said

"Where's Tommy?" Laura asked

"Oh he's at the reservation visiting his brother." Mark said

"Well I better get back to work these practical jokes are annoying." Emily said

Emily then walked off and Joey went to put tomato sauce on his French fries when the cap came off and the tomato sauce tipped all over his French fries. The rangers and Robert laughed.

"It's not funny." Joey said

"Come on Joey where's your sense of humor?" Laura asked

Just then Laura went to put mustard on her French fries but the mustard squired her. The Rangers and Robert then laughed again.

"That's not funny. This shirt is dry clean only." Laura said

"Come on Laura where's your sense of humor?" Joey asked back.

"Although these practical jokes are getting annoying." Jason said

"You said it I mean a week was ok but three weeks in a row is getting annoying." Mark said

"You're telling me." Kimberly said

"You're lucky Mark I don't think anyone's game to try a practical joke on you." Joey said

"Oh they will." Mark said

Just then Ms. Rodriguez walked in with a cream pie on her head. She then pulled it off her head.

"Angel Grove Novelty shop." Ms. Rodriguez said

"This is getting out of hand." Jason said

"You said it." Kimberly said

"Well I have to go." Mark said

"Later." The other Rangers and Robert said

Mark walked off. Meanwhile back on the moon Rito and Goldar saw something and went to check it out then they saw Queen Machinea and Prince Sprocket. Then two more robots showed up.

"Greetings mother." The green robot said

"Oh Great Prince Gasket and her wife Archerina." Prince Sprocket said

"How are you my son?" Queen Machinea asked

"I'm well mother. But I here someone is trying to take over the Machine Empire." Prince Gasket said

"Yeah his name is Louie Kaboom." Queen Machinea said

"Don't worry mother in law we'll get rid of him and the Power Rangers." Archerina said

"I doubt that." Prince Sprocket thought.

Meanwhile at the Power Chamber Mark and Alpha were checking the Black Storm Turbo Morpher.

"Everything seems normal." Alpha said

"So what are you doing to my Golden Power Staff?" Mark asked

"Oh I'm making it that it reenergizes after every fight." Alpha said

"Good." Mark said

Just then the Black Storm Turbo Morpher started to glow gold along with the Golden Power Staff. Then it stopped.

"Whoa." Mark said "What was that about?" Mark then asked

"It appears that Black Storm and the Golden Powers are connected." Zordon said

"So I can combine the powers." Mark said

"Correct but unfortunately I have no idea how to do it." Zordon said

"That's ok." Mark said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Mark asked

"The outer space scanners have picked up something." Alpha said

"Can you show us on screen?" Mark asked

"Only in inferred." Alpha said

Mark looked at the Viewing Globe.

"Who are they?" Mark asked

"This is what I feared King Mondo didn't have one son he had two." Zordon said

"There's another Sprocket?" Mark asked

"That is not the case. If it were I would not be worried. But now you face Prince Gasket and his wife Archerina." Zordon said

"How come we never heard of Gasket?" Mark asked

"Because Gasket feel in love with Archerina the Daughter of King Mondo's greatest enemy. The two knew there fathers would never allow the marriage so they eloped." Zordon said

"Cowards." Mark said before cracking up laughing.

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High. Kimberly opened her locker and then a balloon blew up and popped as Bulk walked up and stood next to Robert.

"I am getting sick of these practical jokes." Kimberly said

"You said it." Robert said

"Angel Grove Novelty shop. Nope no clues in there." Bulk said

"That locker isn't the only thing that's clueless." Robert said

Robert and Kimberly walked off and Bulk just shrugged. Meanwhile at the Machine Empire Archerina showed up and attacked Louie Kaboom.

"Who are you?" Louie Kaboom asked

"I'm Archerina and this is Prince Gasket." Archerina said

"I'm sure you're just going to fall in love with Archerina." Prince Gasket said

Just then Archerina then fired an arrow at Louie Kaboom making him fall in love with her.

"What do you want me to do for you Archerina?" Louie Kaboom asked

"Go down to Angel Grove and destroy the Power Rangers." Archerina said

"Yes my love." Louie Kaboom said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Jason and Joey walked up to Mark.

"Man these practical jokes are getting out of hand." Joey said

"You said it." Jason said

Mark then kicked the boxing bag and the chain broke then confetti tipped out of a bucket. Mark brushed off the confetti.

"Ok that's it those two so called detectives are going down." Mark said

"You know there doing this?" Jason asked

"Yeah. Come on I'm going to need your help on this." Mark said

The three Rangers walked off. Meanwhile in the City Louie Kaboom was attacking the buildings.

"Come out Power Rangers." Louie Kaboom said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Laura and Kimberly walked up then they heard something and went to check it out.

"Soon with this final round of supplies of practical jokes. Bulk will never get a job in this town again." One of the so called detectives said

Just then Kimberly's communicator beeped. The two so called detectives looked around and shrugged.

"We read you Zordon." Kimberly said

"Rangers, teleport to the Power Chamber at once." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Laura said

The two teleported off. Back in the Power Chamber five of the six Zeo Rangers teleported in. Just then Tommy teleported in.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked

"Louie Kaboom is attacking the city." Zordon said

The rangers looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Louie Kaboom attacking the City.

"What's making him attack the city?" Joey asked

"He is under a love spell." Zordon said

"Oh great." Jason said

"Well let's destroy the walking time bomb." Mark said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

The five Zeo Rangers made there Zeonizers appear then placed them together while Mark moved his arms until the crossed in front of his chest.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kimberly called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Laura called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Tommy called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Joey called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Jason called

Just then the Golden Power Staff opened.

"Gold Ranger Power." Mark called

Meanwhile back in the City the five Zeo Rangers showed up in there Super Zeo Zords then combined them to create the Super Zeo Megazord.

"You're going down Louie." Tommy said

"Just try it." Louie Kaboom said

"Oh we will." Joey said

Just then Mark showed up in Pyramidas and fired a beam into the sky then Golden Thunder came down and struck Louie Kaboom.

"Guys we need the Zeo Ultrazord." Jason said

"Let's do it." Mark said

"Initiate Zeo Ultrazord Transformation." Jason aid

Just then the Super Zeo Megazord the Red Battlezord and Pyramidas showed up and combined together to create the Zeo Ultrazord

"You were saying Louie?" Jason asked

"You won't win." Louie said

"Zeo Ultrazord fire." The Six Rangers said

The Zeo Ultrazord fired and destroyed Louie Kaboom. Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"I'm sorry dear I failed you." Archerina said

"No you didn't you got Louie Kaboom destroyed and now we'll destroy the Rangers." Gasket said

Meanwhile back on the moon. Rito and Goldar ran up to Rita and Zedd.

"About time you showed up." Rita said

"Why?" Rito asked

"Prince Gasket and his Wife Archerina have showed there faces." Zedd said

"So that's who we saw with Queen Machinea and Sprocket." Goldar said

"Correct." Zedd said

"Ah well they won't last long." Rita said

"I tend to agree." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. The Rangers were sitting at the table.

"I can't believe we have to worry about Mondo's older son." Jason said

"The coward." Mark said with a laugh

"Don't underestimate him." Kimberly said

"I'm not. But he ran away from his father and eloped with the daughter of King Mondo's enemy." Mark said

"True he is a coward." Jason said

"Where is Joey?" Laura asked

"He'll be here soon." Mark said

Just then Ms. Rodriguez walked in and sat down on a whoopee cushion.

"Ok that's it. Who is doing these practical jokes?" Ms. Rodriguez asked

Just then the two so called detectives walked in.

"We can answer that." One of the detectives said

Just then Joey walked in with Robert laughing.

"Man that was good." Joey said

"You said it." Robert said

The two then sat down and Ms. Rodriguez looked at Mark and he nodded.

"Well boys tell me who it is?" Ms. Rodriguez asked

"But before you do stand a bit to your left. So everyone can see you make the announcement." Mark said

"OK." The two detectives said

The two stepped a bit to the left and had there own practical joke in there faces when they realized they triggered there own cream pie trap.

"Why did you fall for that?" The detective asked the other one.

"Me it was you who put them up." The other detective said

"So you two are the practical jokers. Thank you Mark." Ms. Rodriguez said before pulling the two guys out by the ears.

"Great job you two." Mark said

"Thanks. But how did you know they'd fall for it?" Joey asked

"Easy once you start doing practical jokes you don't stop and they thought it was one of theirs." Mark said

The Rangers then laughed when Bulk walked off confused as to what just happened. The Rangers all clinked glasses.

End of the Jokes on Blue.

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Where in the World is Zeo Ranger 5**

At the beach club Mark was sitting at a table having a drink when Emily sat down next to him.

"Hey." Emily said

"Hey." Mark said

"So what are you up to today?" Emily asked

"Going for a run. Then probably come back here why?" Mark asked

"Well I was wondering if you could help me with my science homework." Emily said

"Sure I can." Mark said

"Thank you." Emily said

Mark smiled and finished his drink then he stood up and put the money on the table.

"Well I better go." Mark said

"Later." Emily said

Mark ran off while Emily took the glass and the money and walked back to the counter. Meanwhile at the other side of the lake Gasket and Sprocket showed up and saw Jason practicing his moves.

"Ah perfect Zeo Ranger Five. The leader of the power team." Gasket said

"Yeah bro so what are you going to do about it." Sprocket said

"Easy." Gasket said

Just then Mark came running up. Just then Gasket zapped Jason away.

"Jason?" Mark asked

Mark looked around just then Cogs showed up.

"You want to rumble then fine. Shift into Turbo." Mark said

Mark then made his Turbo Morpher appear and then moved his arms like a steering wheel before placing the key into the morpher and turning it.

"Black Storm Turbo Power." Mark called

Mark then started fighting the cogs. Meanwhile at the Power Chamber. The alarm went off

"Aye, aye, aye. Mark's fighting the cogs." Alpha said

"Kimberly is closest to the location contact her." Zordon said

"Right." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at the lake Kimberly showed up morphed as the Pink Zeo Ranger and kicked down two of the Cogs.

"Man I'm glad you showed up." Mark said

"Let's take down these Cogs." Kimberly said

The two Rangers then defeated the cogs.

"What was that about?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know but Jason disappeared." Mark said

"What?" Kimberly asked

"I ran up just in time to see Jason get teleported away and it wasn't his normal teleportation." Mark said

"What should we do?" Kimberly asked

"Contact Zordon." Mark said

"Right. Zordon do you read me?" Kimberly asked

Back at the Power Chamber.

"Yes Kimberly what is it?" Zordon asked

"Jason's just disappeared." Kimberly said

"Teleport to the Power Chamber." Zordon said

Meanwhile back at the Lake.

"We're on our way." Kimberly said

The two Rangers teleported off.

"Ha perfect without there leader the rangers are finished." Gasket said

"Not quite big bro you should have captured the Brains of the team." Sprocket thought.

Meanwhile on the Moon.

"Well, well it would appear Prince Gasket doesn't do his homework." Rita said

"Why's that?" Zedd asked

"He captured Jason when he should have captured Mark." Rita said

"Poor fool I almost feel sorry for him almost." Zedd said with a laugh.

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. The two Rangers teleported down and took off there helmets

"What could have happened to him?" Kimberly asked

"My guess Gasket must have taken him." Mark said

"I agree with out the leader of the Power team this will be a tough battle." Zordon said

"So how do we find him?" Kat asked

"First I want to check something back at the lake. Then we'll come back here and I'll show you how we're going to track him." Mark said

"Ok." Kimberly said

"Alpha can you pass me that scanner I want to see if we can pick up any energy left behind that might help us find Jason if not then I'll have to fall back on plan B." Mark said

"Here you go." Alpha said as he handed Mark the scanner

"What do you hope to find?" Kimberly asked

"Well if Jason was taken by Gasket there'd have to be energy left." Jason said

"I get it and if there is energy left we can use it to see where Gasket took Jason." Kimberly said

"You only look like you don't pay attention don't you." Mark said

"Yeah." Kimberly said causing both Rangers to laugh

"Well then let's go." Mark said

"Back to action." Kimberly said

Mark and Kimberly teleported off. Back at the lake the two Rangers teleported down with there helmets back on.

"Now to see if there's any energy residue left around here from when Jason disappeared." Mark said

"Right." Kimberly said

Kimberly and Mark started walking along with the scanner.

"Those Rangers are going to ruin everything." Gasket said

"Ha just wait until your plan blows in your face because of those two Rangers." Sprocket thought.

"Cogs come forth and attack them." Gasket said

Just then the Cogs showed up and attacked Kimberly and Mark.

"Oh great party crashers." Kimberly said

"Let's take them down." Mark said

"Ok why aren't you second in command?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea and besides I'm only doing this because Joey isn't here." Mark said

The two Rangers started fighting the Cogs then the cogs hit the scanner and destroyed it before teleporting away.

"No the scanner." Kimberly said

"Don't worry I know another way of finding Jason. I just needed to see if my hunch was right about Gasket still being here." Mark said

Kimberly nodded and the two teleported off.

"Ha perfect now to bring forth a monster that will destroy them. Ah I know come forth Cruel Chrome." Gasket said

Just then Gasket turned a wave rider into Cruel Chrome. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber the two Rangers teleported in and took off there helmets again.

"So how do you plan to find Jason?" Kimberly asked

"Power Coin location." Mark said

"Huh?" Kimberly asked

"It's something I found a while ago. When I was looking for Laura I ended up finding her location through her power coin." Mark said

"How can that help Jason?" Kimberly asked

"Well you see our first powers weren't destroyed by Ivan Ooze. You, Jason and Tommy can still morph into the Red, Pink and White Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. But mine, Joey's and Laura's powers went back to Billy, Zack and Trini. We still have the morphers but it's dangerous for us to use them unlike you three." Mark said

"Oh." Kimberly said

"Rangers you better hurry." Zordon said

"Right." Mark said

But before Mark could do anything the alarm went off.

"Now what?" Kimberly asked

"It appears that Gasket has created another monster known as Cruel Chrome." Zordon said

"Ok different." Mark said

"I'll say. Let's destroy that thing then get back to finding my boyfriend." Kimberly said

"Rule number four never piss off a female Ranger you will get your butt kicked." Mark said

"I like that rule." Kimberly said

"I just made it up." Mark said

"I'll contact the others to meet you there." Alpha said

"Thanks." Kimberly said

"Back to Action." Mark said

Back at the lake Mark and Kimberly teleported down and the other three Zeo Rangers showed up.

"Oh goodie the Zeo Rangers without there leader and the Black Turbo Ranger." Cruel Chrome said

"Where is Jason?" Tommy asked

"Gasket captured him." Mark said

"Oh great." Laura said

"Let's take this guy down." Joey said

"Right." The other four said

The five Rangers started fighting Cruel Chrome then he sprayed them with toxic water only Mark didn't go down since he jumped up and flipped over Cruel Chrome and attacked him.

"You'll pay for that." Cruel Chrome said

"Awe put it on my tab." Mark said

"How dare you make a fool out of me?" Cruel Chrome asked

"How cause he's daring." Joey said

"You four head back I'll handle freak show." Mark said

"Good luck." Laura said

The four Rangers teleported off and Mark started fighting Cruel Chrome. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the other four Rangers were getting the antidote from Alpha.

"Thanks Alpha." Joey said

"No problem." Alpha said

"We better get back and help Mark." Kimberly said

"Good idea." Tommy said

"Back to action." Joey said

Back at the Lake the four Rangers teleported down to see Mark send Cruel Chrome flying with a powerful kick. Mark then back flipped to the others.

"About time you showed up." Mark said

"Sorry." Kimberly said

"So the whole gang is back huh?" Cruel Chrome asked

"You got it." Joey said

Mark then pulled out the Golden Power Staff and fired two crescent energy blades at Cruel Chrome blowing him up.

"No my monster has been destroyed. Clank, make him grow." Gasket said

"Yes Sire." Clank said

"Let's go." Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis.

Orbis then landed on Cruel Chrome and made him grow Thirty Stories tall.

"Mark do you think your Turbo Zords are up to this?" Joey asked

"You bet." Mark said

"Then go for it." Joey said

"Black Storm Turbo Zords Power up." Mark said

Just then the Black Storm Turbo Zords showed up and Mark hopped inside.

"Initiate Black Storm Megazord transformation." Mark said

Just then the five Black Storm Turbo Zords combined to create the Black Storm Megazord

"You won't win." Cruel Chrome said

"Just watch me." Mark asked

"What?" Cruel Chrome asked

"Black Storm saber. Thunder Spin out." Mark said

Just then the Black Storm Saber appeared and then the Black Storm Megazord dashed at Cruel Chrome and went into a spin just then it disappeared and reappeared behind Cruel Chrome and stopped. Then a strike of lightning struck and destroyed Cruel Chrome as he split in two.

"No they destroyed my beautiful creation." Gasket said

"Ha if you only knew." Sprocket said

Meanwhile back on the moon.

"Awe poor Gasket his monster lost." Rita said with a laugh.

"I know it makes this worth while I can't wait to see the look on Gasket's face when he finds out how easy it will be for Mark and Kimberly to save Jason." Zedd said

The two evil beings laughed. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the Rangers were there all powered down.

"So now what?" Tommy asked

"Well you four head to the lake and see if you can find anything with this scanner that might help narrow the search." Mark said

"What are you going to do?" Laura asked

"I'm going to see if I can get a lock on Jason's Red Ranger Power coin or White Falcon Power Coin." Mark said

"You can do that?" Joey asked

"How do you think I found Laura?" Mark asked

"Good point." Joey said

"We'll be back." Tommy said

Tommy, Laura, Joey and Kimberly teleported off. Meanwhile back at the Lake the four Rangers teleported down.

"What are we looking for?" Joey asked

"Energy from when Gasket teleported Jason away." Kimberly said

"I hope this works." Laura said

"Same here who know what Gasket will do to Jason." Tommy said

"I don't want to think about that." Kimberly said

Just then Tommy's communicator beeped

"Yeah." Tommy said

"You guys better get up here." Mark said

"Why?" Kimberly asked

"You'll see." Mark said

The four Rangers teleported to the Power Chamber. Back in the Power Chamber the four Rangers teleported in.

"What's going on?" Laura asked

"We found Jason but his brain waves are crazy." Mark said

"It appears that Gasket is altering Jason's brain waves." Zordon said

"Can't you teleport him here?" Kimberly asked

"Nope he's out of reach. Our best bet is to find out how to get to him as soon as possible. Mark said

"I hope he's ok." Kimberly said

"He will be. I hope." Laura said

The other rangers looked on while Mark closed his eyes. Meanwhile in another dimension Jason was morphed and connected to a machine. Marlon the falcon Spirit then showed up in spirit human from.

"This is not good." Marlon said before disappearing

End of where in the World is Zeo Ranger 5

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**King for a Day Part1**

Back in the other dimension Jason was still morphed and still strapped to a chair and still connected to the device.

"Soon my brain drain will allow me to alter Jason's mind and change it to my will." Gasket said

"Your brilliant and now Altor is here for his upgrade." Archerina said

"Perfect." Gasket said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Tommy, Kimberly and Joey walked in.

"I really hope Jason's ok." Kimberly said

"He'll be fine." Tommy said

"Yeah Mark and Alpha are working on a way to help him." Joey said

Just then the three saw a crowd and walked over Bulk was in the centre of the crowd.

"I was at the lake than I saw Zeo Ranger Five." Bulk said

"You saw Zeo Ranger five at the lake?" Joey asked

"Yeah and it was weird you could see right through him." Bulk said

The crowd walked off and the three teens walked over to the arcade games.

"Mark. Bulk claims to have seen Zeo Ranger Five at the lake." Joey said

"I'm getting weird readings from there head on back." Mark said

"We're on our way." Kimberly said

The three teens walked off. Meanwhile back in the other dimension.

"Is the Power Transfer complete?" Gasket asked

"Yes dear." Archerina said unhooking Altor.

"Good now Altor head to arena to prove your strength." Gasket said

"Yes sire." Altor said

Meanwhile at the Machine Empire.

"I can't wait to see what surprise Gasket has for us." Queen Machinea said

"Other then the fact he kidnapped the leader of the Ranger team." Sprocket said

"But what he doesn't realize is that it was Mark he should have gone after." Clank said

"What do you mean captured the wrong Ranger?" Queen Machinea asked

"Well unlike Jason. Mark doesn't exactly have a way to save him." Sprocket said

"Well then Gasket's going to learn the hard way isn't he." Queen Machinea said

Meanwhile at Gasket's Arena. Altor was fighting the cogs while Gasket and Archerina watched. Altor then defeated the Cogs.

"I have defeated the Cogs your highness." Altor said

"Excellent I here by declare that Altor is the strongest in the Machine Empire." Gasket said

"Oh look Gasket. He's waking up." Archerina said

"Good proceed with phase two." Gasket said

Just then Jason woke up and stumbled to the ledge and looked around.

"Where am I?" Jason asked

"Sire you're awake." Gasket said

"Who are you and where am I?" Jason asked

"My king I am Gasket your loyal advisor and this is your kingdom the Machine Empire." Gasket said

"King? Machine Empire? Why can't I remember?" Jason asked

"Don't worry my king we'll help you remember in time. But right now we need to stop the super villains the Power Rangers from taking over the planet." Gasket said

"Power Rangers?" Jason asked

"Yes sire." Gasket said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber all the Rangers were there.

"Anything?" Laura asked

"Nothing." Alpha said

"I'll go and check it out." Mark said

"Be careful Mark. We don't know what Gasket is planning." Zordon said

"I'm going with you." Kimberly asked

"No Kimberly you stay here." Zordon said

"Please get him back." Kimberly said

"I'll try. Now then it's Morphin Time." Mark said

Mark moved his arms until they crossed in front of his chest. Then the Golden Power Staff opened.

"Gold Ranger Power." Mark called

Back at the Lake Mark teleported down.

"This is strange I don't see anything." Mark said

"You must hurry." A Voice said

"Marlon what's going on?" Mark asked

"Jason is in great trouble Gasket is playing with his mind and you're one of only two people that can help him." Marlon said

"How?" Mark asked

"You must try and help Jason remember who he is if that doesn't work try and go for Jason's heart." Marlon said

Mark nodded. Meanwhile back at the Arena. Archerina walked up.

"Gasket. The Gold Ranger has showed up." Archerina said

"Good open the portal then close it the second he enters." Gasket said

"Right." Archerina said

"Sire we've just received word that one of the Power Rangers is on earth attacking." Gasket said

"Then bring him here and he can face our toughest warrior." Dark Jason said

"Yes sire." Gasket said

Meanwhile back at the lake Mark looked around then he noticed something.

"Cute a door way that looks like Zeo Ranger Five." Mark said with a laugh.

"Be careful it's almost like they want to enter." Zordon said

"Well at least they opened the door." Mark said

"Mark, be careful." Kimberly said

"I'll be careful and I'll bring Jason back." Mark said

"I know you will." Kimberly said

Before Mark walked through the doorway the Dragon Dagger appeared on his belt.

"What the?" Mark asked

"It appears the Dragonzord wants to help you." Zordon said

"Ok then." Mark said

Mark then walked into the doorway and it closed right behind him. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"The door way closed the second Mark stepped into it." Alpha said

"Then Mark's all alone." Laura said

"I know he can do this." Joey said

"After all Jason helped Mark out. I think it's time Mark did the same for Jason." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Arena.

"Sire the ranger has been captured." Gasket said

"Bring him in." Dark Jason said

Just then Mark showed up and landed on his back. Mark then stood up and looked around then saw Jason with Gasket.

"Wow you really go all out for events." Mark said with a whistle.

"Shut you evil villain." Dark Jason said

"After all the times we fought. You could have come up with something a little bit more creative." Mark said

"How dare you talk to the King that way?" Gasket asked

"How cause' I'm daring I guess." Mark said

"You will pay for your crimes." Dark Jason said

"OK what ever that means." Mark said

"Now Gasket, bring in our strongest Warrior." Dark Jason said

"Yes sire." Gasket said

"Yawn." Mark said

"Don't get over confident Gold Ranger." Dark Jason said

"Huh sorry I wasn't listening." Mark said

Jason just growled and Mark laughed. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"I've got something." Alpha said

"Can you show it on the Viewing Globe?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah." Alpha said

Just then everyone looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Mark in an arena then saw Jason with Gasket.

"Oh no Jason." Kimberly said

"Don't worry. Mark will get him back." Laura said

Meanwhile back at the Arena. Mark was stretching his legs.

"Where is this warrior I'm board." Mark said

"He's on his way." Dark Jason said

"So how does it feel to someone's puppet?" Mark asked

"No one is controlling me." Dark Jason said

"I'll have to disagree with that." Mark said

"Shut up." Dark Jason said

"Awe what are you going to do cry?" Mark asked

"I said shut up and prepare to be destroyed." Dark Jason said

"Sire calm down he's just trying to rattle you." Gasket said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"Go Mark." Kimberly said

"Rangers if Mark can keep going and push Jason's buttons it might return Jason to normal." Alpha said

"I hope this works cause' Mark really does look board." Joey said

"How can you tell?" Kimberly asked

"When Mark starts to do exercises when there's bad guys in front of him you know he's board." Joey said

Meanwhile back on the Moon.

"Well it appears that the Gold Ranger still has an evil side after all." Rita said

"Yes my dear I can't wait to see this plan blow up in Gasket's face." Zedd said

The two laughed and clinked glasses. Meanwhile back at the Arena Altor showed up.

"That's your powerful warrior?" Mark asked

"You got it meet Altor." Gasket said

"Now you will be destroyed Gold Ranger." Dark Mark said

Mark mentally shook his head. Altor attacked but Mark disappeared.

"Hey where did he go?" Altor asked

Just then Mark slashed Altor with the Dragon Dagger and destroyed him.

"Next?" Mark asked as he put the Dragon Dagger back on his belt.

"This can't be. How can he be that fast and strong?" Gasket thought

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"Ok that was impressive." Joey said

"Yeah it looks like Mark's speed has increased." Laura said

"It's because he has his Turbo Powers." Zordon said

"Actually I think it's more that he cleared his mind." Tommy said

"Same here." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back at the Arena. Gasket was in shock.

"Well whose next?" Mark asked

"How did you do that?" Gasket asked

"I'd tell you but it would be a waste of time." Mark said

"This is impossible Altor was the strongest warrior." Gasket said

"I guess not." Mark said

"Shut up." Dark Jason said

"Awe did I make the King mad?" Mark asked

"You will pay." Dark Jason said

"Alright then make me pay come down here and fight me. That's if you're not too scared." Mark said

Jason and Gasket both looked at Mark who was just standing there with his arms crossed like nothing just happened.

End of King for a Day Part1

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**King for a Day Part2**

Back at the Arena Mark was still morphed and rearing to go. While Gasket was still in shock and Jason was just staring at Mark.

"Stare at me all you want it won't make me disappear." Mark said

"Do you ever shut up?" Dark Jason asked

"When I'm board nope." Mark said

Jason just growled.

"Come on you coward I issued you a challenge and now come down here and face me or are you too much of a chicken to fight." Mark said

Jason just growled again.

"Come on your loyal subjects are waiting for there King to save there Machine Empire and there reputation." Mark said

"Will you just shut up?" Dark Jason asked

"Then come down here and make me. Or are you too sacred? Come on prove your worthy of being the King of the Machine Empire." Mark said

"Sire he's just trying to trick you into a fight." Gasket said

"Come on everyone get you King down here to fight me." Mark said

The crowd started chanting fight over and over.

"Your public wants a fight. Now give them one." Mark said

Jason looked around and heard everyone chanting fight. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"What does Mark think he's doing he knows he can't fight Jason." Joey said

"I don't think it's about fighting Jason I think it's about getting him away from Gasket." Tommy said

"Same here so how's Mark doing?" Laura asked

"Great if I didn't know any better I swear Mark's snapped people like this before. It's actually quite entertaining." Alpha said

"You said it I wish I had some popcorn." Tommy said

"Same here." Joey said

"Do you two ever think about anything else but food?" Laura asked

"I think about other things other then food." Tommy said

"Only when I'm hungry." Joey said

"Why does that not surprise me?" Laura asked

"What it's not my fault I have a bottomless pit for a stomach." Joey said

The other rangers looked at each other and sighed. Meanwhile back in the Arena.

"Well are you going to fight or sit and hide up there in the balcony like a big coward?" Mark asked

"I'll fight you if it means shutting you up." Dark Jason said

"Finally." Mark said sarcastically.

Just then Jason appeared in the Arena.

"Well at least you're less of a coward then I thought you were." Mark said

"I thought I told you to shut up." Dark Jason said

"And like I said make me." Mark said

"You asked for it." Dark Jason said

Mark mentally smiled.

"Now to play some mind games." Mark thought.

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Yes go Mark." Laura said

"I hope this works." Kimberly said

"It will if one thing we learned from Mark is that Anger will always lead to your down fall." Joey said

"But why is Mark trying to get Jason angry?" Kimberly asked

"To see if he can get to Jason's mind and heart." Zordon said

"What?" Kimberly asked

"You see Jason won't listen to Mark right now but if he can get Jason to listen then he might be able to get Jason to remember who he really is." Zordon said

"Oh." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back at the Arena Jason charged at Mark but Mark disappeared and reappeared behind Jason and kicked him to the ground.

"How do you move so fast?" Dark Jason asked

"My secret." Mark said

"You are really starting to bug me Gold Ranger." Dark Jason said

"You know you sound like me and Tommy when we were under Rita's control." Mark said

"I'm not under anyone's control." Dark Jason said

"If you say so. I mean what kind of King are you? You have no memory and your in Zeo Ranger Five's Ranger form are you a king or a giant coward who needs help from Gasket to try and become stronger or is it to the fact you don't think your strong enough for Kimberly." Mark said

"Kim…Kimberly." Dark Jason said

"Yes Jason Kimberly you remember her don't you?" Mark asked

Just then flash backs of Jason becoming the Red Ranger and three others becoming Rangers and one more person he couldn't see that person but she became the Pink Ranger. But he couldn't recognize the person

"What's going on?" Dark Jason asked

"You're getting your butt kicked that's what coward." Mark said

Meanwhile on the moon Rita and Zedd were also watching the fight.

"Ha I knew the Gold Ranger had a way of helping Jason." Rita said

"Yes I really should take notes on how to play with peoples minds." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Arena Mark kicked Jason to the ground again.

"And to think you're an honorable warrior I don't see it." Mark said

Just then more flashbacks came to Jason after when three people became Rangers when three others left and then going out on a date with someone but he couldn't see her face but she was wearing Pink.

"Stop playing games." Dark Jason said

"Oh but the game has only just begun." Mark said

"Sire he's just trying to trick you." Gasket said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"This is perfect." Alpha said

"What?" Kimberly asked

"Jason's Brainwaves are slowly returning to normal." Alpha said

"Yes." Kimberly said

Meanwhile at the lake Bulk was looking for clues to prove his story about Zeo Ranger Five being at the lake. Meanwhile back on the moon.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Mark sure knows how to act evil." Zedd said

"What do you expect he was evil?" Rita asked

"So true my dear." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Arena. Mark was still kicking Jason around. Mark just laughed.

"Look at Kimberly's great white falcon now reduced to being a puppet and a coward." Mark said with a laugh.

Jason started to gain more flash backs of him becoming the White Falcon Ranger. But he still couldn't see the people who were with him. But one was becoming clearer. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"That's it Jason one more button." Tommy said

"Man Jason's about ready to pop." Joey said

"Well what do you expect? With all the bullying Mark received before he came to Angel Grove is paying off." Laura said

The other Rangers nodded while Kimberly looked on. Meanwhile back on the moon.

"Ha soon Gasket's going to learn his lesson the hard way." Zedd said

"Yeah and it's going to be great TV for it." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Arena. Mark walked up to a battered Jason and picked him up.

"Look at yourself Jason Lee Scott you're a disgrace to your Red Ranger Powers, White Falcon Powers and your Red Zeo Powers. I don't even know why I'm trying to help you snap out of this. Oh that's right it's for Kimberly." Mark said

Mark then threw Jason across the Arena causing Jason to power down. Jason then stood up and saw Mark walking towards him. Just then all the memories of his friends showed up. But the ones that made the most impact were his memories of Kimberly.

"Mark?" Jason asked

"Hey welcome back." Mark said

"What happened?" Jason asked

"You were under Gasket's control." Mark said

"What you said just before I powered down did you mean it?" Jason asked looking at the ground.

"No I didn't mean it Jason I was trying to make you snap so you would Power down." Mark said

"Thanks Bro." Jason said

"What are you doing you're supposed to be the leader of the Power Rangers? You're supposed to be stronger then the Gold Ranger." Gasket said

Both Mark and Jason laughed.

"What's so funny?" Gasket asked

"You." Mark said

"While it is true that I'm the leader and the strongest Ranger I'm not the one who you should have captured." Jason said

"What?" Gasket asked

"Sometime Brains wins over Brawn." Jason said.

"You'll never escape here alive." Gasket said

"Actually that's where you're wrong." Mark said

"What?" Gasket asked

Mark didn't answer he just pulled out the Dragon Dagger and blasted the Force Field and shattered it.

"What have you done?" Gasket asked

"You see this Dragon Dagger used to belong to Rita so it has the Power to destroy darkness energy." Mark said

"No." Gasket said

"Hang on." Mark said

Jason grabbed Mark's arm and Mark teleported them both back to the Power Chamber. Later Back in the Machine Empire.

"I can't believe we stole the wrong Ranger." Gasket said

"We'll get them back next time." Archerina said

"I agree. I'll make that Gold Ranger pay for making a mockery out of me." Gasket said

Neither one knew that Sprocket was watching them.

"I knew Mark would ruin there plans." Sprocket thought.

Meanwhile back at the Beach Club. Mark, Kimberly and Jason were sitting at a table.

"Man am I glad that's over." Jason said

"Yeah just do me a favor and try and not to get turned evil again." Kimberly said

"I'll try." Jason said

"I for one am glad you're ok." Kimberly said

"Thanks Babe." Jason said as he kissed her

Just then Emily walked up and sat down next to Mark

"So where are the others?" Emily asked

"Tommy's at the Youth Centre while Laura dragged Joey to the mall." Kimberly said

"Well I have to get back to work." Emily said

"Ok." Mark said

Emily walked off and Mark smiled.

"You like her don't you?" Jason asked

"Yeah Emily's great." Mark said

"Don't you think it's time you let Emily in more?" Jason asked as Kimberly sat on his lap

"You're right maybe I can let Emily in more." Mark said

"Yeah you can and it helps." Jason said

"Yeah look at you." Mark said

Jason smiled and Kimberly leaned against him while Mark looked at Emily and smiled.

End of King for a Day Part2

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**A Mystery to me**

In an old house Bulk was walking along then he came to a suit of Armor and went past it. At the who done it party. The six Zeo Rangers, Bulk and a few other people were there.

"This is so exciting I've never been to a who done it party before." Laura said

"Yeah and this would have to be a first for you Mark." Joey said

"Actually this is my Third who done it party." Mark said

"When was your first?" Tommy asked

"Four years ago at Samantha's place." Mark said

Just then Detective Stone walked in.

"Welcome everyone you are all wondering why I have called you here tonight. You see I have the identity of the culprit or culprits in this envelope and that person he or she is in this very room." Detective Stone said in a bad French accent.

"Huh?" Nearly everyone said

"He said he or she is in this very room." Mark said

"Oh room." Joey said

"I will now reveal the identity of the person." Detective Stone said

Just then the lights went off and then came back on and Detective Stone was gone.

"He's gone." Joey said

"Where did he go?" Kimberly asked

"Don't you get it? This is the start of the mystery." Jason said

"Well as super sleuth I better start looking for clues." Kimberly said

Just then Mark's sensed something. Laura noticed Mark's eyes change color and wondered what Mark knew. Just then Mark's eyes returned to normal.

"You ok?" Laura asked

"Yeah I'm fine just keep a very sharp look out Gasket and Archerina are here." Mark said

"Will do." Laura said

Meanwhile in the wall.

"Oh that Kimberly gives Pink a bad name." Archerina said

"I don't know I think she has a lot of spunk for a earthling." Gasket said

"I hate spunk." Archerina said

"Fine you go after Kimberly I want another crack at the Gold Ranger." Gasket said

"Fine but first we need to make sure the other four rangers don't interfere." Archerina said

Meanwhile back at the who done it party Kimberly was looking for clues.

"Well I'm going to look around the house. You chaps take the right wing and I'll take the left." Joey said trying to do an English accent.

"Bad accent Joey." Mark said

"I know." Joey said

Joey walked off. As he was walking along he noticed a door with a light. Joey walked through it. In a Cave Joey walked in and the rocks slid shut.

"Great now what?" Joey asked

Meanwhile back at the Who done it Party there were a few people left including Bulk, Kimberly, Laura, Mark, Tommy and Jason.

"I'm getting a little worried about Joey. I'm going to go look for him." Laura said

Laura walked off along with a few other people. Laura then walked down the same hallway as Joey then noticed the same door and walked through. Back in the cave Laura walked in and saw Joey.

"You ok?" Laura asked

"Yeah. But now where both trapped." Joey said

"Well Mark was right Gasket and Archerina must be up to something." Laura said

"How do you know?" Joey asked

"Mark's eyes changed color." Laura said

"They did?" Joey asked

"Yeah but too quickly for me to see what color they were." Laura said

Meanwhile back at the Who done it Party the only people left were Kimberly, Mark, Tommy, Jason and Bulk.

"Well I'm going to go look for Joey and Laura." Jason said

"Later." Mark said in a Texan accent while he was leaning against a chest of Draws.

"Great Texan accent." Jason said

"Thanks." Mark said in his normal Australian Accent

Jason then walked down a hallway and then noticed the same light and walked in. Back in the cave Jason walked in.

"You two ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah but Gasket and Archerina are up to something." Joey said

Just then Tommy walked in.

"So this is where you three disappeared too." Tommy said

"Yeah but now we have no idea how to get out." Joey said

Meanwhile back at the Who done it part Bulk, Mark and Kimberly were the only ones left in the room.

"So the culprit must be either Bulk or you Mark." Kimberly said

"How do you know that it wasn't Detective Stone that got rid of him self?" Mark said

"Good point." Kimberly said

Mark rolled his eyes and then felt two robotic presences in the room.

"Hey Bulk, why don't you have something to eat?" Mark asked with a Texan accent

"Good idea." Bulk said

Bulk then lifted up the lid on the tray and saw a skull and ran off. Mark laughed while Kimberly looked on.

"You knew that was there." Kimberly said

"Yep." Mark said

Just then Archerina appeared.

"I knew I smelt a pink metal rat." Mark said

"Hello Gold Ranger and Kimberly." Archerina said

"What have you done with Jason and the others?" Mark asked

"I'll tell you if you Gold Ranger face my husband and newest monster in a fight while Kimberly fights me." Archerina said

"Fine." Mark said

"Good meet me in the forest." Archerina said before teleporting off.

"What are we going to do?" Kimberly asked

"Alpha, see if you can locate Jason and the others. Kim and I will go after Gasket and Archerina." Mark said into his communicator

"On it." Alpha said through the communicator

"Ready?" Mark asked

"As I'll ever be." Kimberly said

"It's Morphin Time." Mark said

Kimberly made her Zeonizers appear and placed them together while Mark moved his arms until they crossed in front of his chest.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kimberly called

Just then the Golden Power Staff opened.

"Gold Ranger Power." Mark called

Meanwhile at the Power Chamber.

"I hope Mark and Kimberly will be ok." Alpha said

"They'll be fine Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile in the forest the two Rangers teleported down.

"Ok Archerina and Gasket we're here now show your selves." Mark said

Just then Archerina and Gasket showed up with a monster known as Nuklifer.

"Well Gold Ranger you ready to fight me and Nuklifer?" Gasket asked

"You bet." Mark said

"So Kimberly ready to go." Archerina said

"Yep." Kimberly said

Mark started fighting Gasket and Nuklifer while Kimberly took on Archerina. Meanwhile back in the Cave.

"We have to get out of here." Joey said

"Come on let's see if there's an exit." Tommy said

The four Rangers walked off. Meanwhile back in the forest Mark kicked Gasket into Archerina.

"Alright two points." Mark said

"Nice shot." Kimberly said

"You'll pay for that Gold Ranger." Gasket said as he stood up

"No one makes a fool out of us." Archerina said as Gasket helped her up.

"Funny I thought I already did." Mark said

"Nuklifer get them." Gasket said

Mark then dashed towards Nuklifer and sent him flying with a kick.

"Well that tested my theory." Mark said

"And what theory is that?" Kimberly asked

"That machines aren't good flyers." Mark said

Kimberly and Mark laughed and flipped down to Nuklifer. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"I still haven't got a lock on the other rangers." Alpha said

"Keep trying Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the forest Gasket and Archerina ran up to Nuklifer. The three fired at Kimberly and Mark but Mark pulled out the Golden Power Staff and reflected the attack back.

"What was that?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea." Mark said

"That was the reflection barrier it appears you have unlocked more abilities from the Golden Powers." Zordon said

"Awesome." Mark said

"Well that's handy." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"I still haven't got a lock on the four Zeo Rangers." Alpha said

"Try a different frequency." Zordon suggested.

"Ok." Alpha said

Back in the cave the four Rangers were walking along then they heard something.

"Ranger do you hear me?" Zordon asked through the communicators

"We read you." Jason said into his communicator

"Adjust your communicators to this frequency." Zordon said through the communicators

The four Rangers tuned into the frequency.

"We read you Zordon." Laura said into her communicator

"Good now get ready to teleport." Zordon said through the communicators

The four then teleported out of the cave. Back in the Power Chamber the four Rangers teleported in.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked

"Mark and Kimberly are fighting Nuklifer, Gasket and Archerina. Mark's holding his own but Kimberly is having trouble you must help them." Zordon said

"Right." Tommy said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

The four Rangers made there Zeonizers appear and placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Laura called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Tommy called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Joey called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Jason called

Back in the Forest the four Rangers showed up.

"Great timing." Mark said

"Thanks." Jason said

"Clank, make my monster grow." Gasket said

Clank then showed up.

"Yes sire." Clank said

"Let's go." Orbis said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before he threw Orbis

Just then Orbis landed on Nuklifer and made it grow Thirty Stories tall.

"We need Super Zeo Zord Power now." The five Zeo Rangers said

"I call on the Power of Pyramidas." Mark said

Just then the Super Zeo Zords and Pyramidas showed up and the Rangers hopped into there respective Zords. Just then the Super Zeo Zords combined to create the Super Zeo Megazord.

"Ha don't think you'll defeat me." Nuklifer said

"He's right. Initiate Zeo Ultrazord transformation." Jason said

Just then the Red Battlezord showed up and along with the Super Zeo Megazord combined with Pyramidas to create the Zeo Ultrazord.

"Whoa." Nuklifer said

"Zeo Ultrazord fire." The six Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Ultrazord fired and destroyed Nuklifer.

"I'll be back rangers." Gasket said

Later back at the Who done it Party the six teens walked in.

"Where have you six been?" Bulk asked

"Well we got a bit lost." Jason said

"We still haven't solved who the person that made Detective Stone disappear is." Laura said

"Well last I checked it was down to Kimberly and my self." Mark said

"So either one of you are the culprit." Laura said

"Or it could be Detective Stone." Mark said

"Why do you say that?" Bulk asked

"You're the detective you tell me and besides in your line of work anything is possible and you've got to suspect everyone even the victim." Mark said

"Hey look the letter." Kimberly said as she picked it up.

"Well who got rid of Detective Stone?" Laura asked

Before Kat could read the answer the lights went out and when the Lights came back on Detective Stone was back.

"Mark was correct it was me Detective Stone." Detective Stone said

"He's right it's Detective Stone." Kimberly said

"How did you figure it out it was me?" Detective Stone asked

"Well it's like I said you always suspect everyone including the victim because there not always as innocent as they seem." Mark said

"In other words you've watched too many cop shows." Joey said

"Actually I haven't watched any cop shows. My Uncle happens to be a cop." Mark said

Bulk on the other hand was still confused as to what was going on. Everyone else in the room but Bulk laughed at Bulk's confused face.

End of a Mystery to me.

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Another Song and Dance**

At Angel Grove High Tommy was dancing around while miming a song. Just then Laura and Kimberly walked down the stairs talking when they saw Tommy.

"Oh my god." Kimberly said

"This is too strange." Laura said

Just then Tommy noticed Kimberly and Laura.

"Hey." Tommy said after turning off the tape.

"What were you doing?" Kimberly asked

"Music project. My teacher wants me to sing in front of the entire class." Tommy said

"Right what was with the dance?" Laura asked

"I guess it was strange huh." Tommy said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"Hey can you help me with the singing?" Tommy asked

"Sorry but I'm meeting Jason in the park." Kimberly said

"I help you." Laura said

"Thanks." Tommy said

"Well I'll see you two later." Kimberly said

"Later." Laura said as Kimberly walked off

"Well shall we get started?" Tommy asked

Laura nodded. Meanwhile at the Machine Empire.

"What do humans see in that stuff they call music?" Sprocket asked

"I don't know dear. But I have an idea." Queen Machinea said

"Really what is it?" Sprocket asked

"You'll see." Queen Machinea said

At the lake. Detective Stone and Bulk were fishing.

"This is great." Bulk said

"Soon I'll unleash my secret weapon and we'll have a lot of fish." Detective Stone said

"Yeah." Bulk said

Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"A secret weapon huh. Well we'll use it to our advantage." Gasket said

"Yes when he brings his secret weapon we'll turn it on the rangers." Archerina said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High. Laura was teaching Tommy the scales of singing.

"This is harder then it looks." Tommy said

"Yeah it is." Laura said

Tommy nodded and the two went back to the lesson. Meanwhile at the Machine Empire.

"So what are you going to do mom?" Sprocket asked

"You'll see dear what I have planned the Blue Ranger and the Yellow Ranger will be singing a different tune." Queen Machinea said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High Tommy and Laura were going with there lesson until a beam it the keyboard and then hit them and sent them flying backwards. The two stood up.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked while singing

"I'm alright I had a fright why can I not stop Signing?" Laura asked while singing

"It's those machines they have the means." Tommy sang

The two the left for the Power Chamber. Meanwhile back at the lake.

"So sir what is this secret weapon?" Bulk asked

"This it's a metal caterpillar and this has never let me down before." Detective Stone said

"If you say so." Bulk said

Meanwhile at the Power Chamber. All six Zeo Rangers.

"What's going on?" Joey asked

"We have been placed under a spell." Tommy sang

"Now we can't stop singing." Laura sang.

"Oh boy this is not good." Mark said

"I agree." Zordon said

"I have a feeling that Queen Machinea might be behind this." Mark said

"Same here." Kimberly said

The four Rangers looked at each other wondering what they were going to do. Meanwhile at the Machine Empire Gasket and Archerina were now looking at Detective Stone's secret weapon.

"There it is." Archerina said

"Now to make it ours." Gasket said

Meanwhile back at the lake a beam hit Detective Stone's metal catapillar and turned it into the Mecatapillar.

"Oh no." Bulk said

"This is not good." Detective Stone said

Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"Well it looks like Gasket has his own plan." Queen Machinea said

"So what are we going to do?" Sprocket said

"Well we're going after a bigger target." Queen Machinea said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber the alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked

"Gasket and Archerina have launched an attack on the city." Zordon said

"We'll have to fight them." Joey said

"I'll stay here with Alpha." Mark said

"In the mean time Tommy, Laura, Joey and Kimberly you four try and hold them off." Jason said

"What about you?" Kimberly asked

"I'll stay here and help Mark." Jason said

"Shouldn't we leave Tommy and Laura here?" Joey asked

"It will not work we'll have to fight." Tommy sang

"Tommy is right we must fight." Laura sang

"Ok just shut up about it." Mark said

"You guys better go." Jason said

"Right." Joey said

"Let's stop this crime." Laura sang

"Don't sing it." Jason said as he cut Tommy off.

"It's Morphin Time." Joey said

The five Zeo Rangers made there Zeonizers appear then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kimberly called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Tanya sang

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Tommy sang

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Joey called

In the city the Rangers showed up Tommy, Kimberly, Joey and Laura in the Super Zeo Megazord.

"Mecatapillar attack." Gasket said

The two Zords started fighting the Mecatapillar. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber the Alarm went off

"Looks like Queen Machinea, has her own plans." Zordon said

"She's attacking the Zord Holding bay." Mark said

"We have to evacuate the Zords." Jason said

Mark and Jason activated the Zord evacuation sequence. The Warrior Wheel and Zeo Megazord were hidden away.

"Great job." Alpha said

"Jason you go help them. I'll go and take care of the cogs." Mark said

"Right. It's Morphin Time." Jason said

Jason then made his Zeonizers appeared and placed them together while Mark moved his arms until he crossed them in front of his chest.

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Jason called

Just then the Golden Power Staff opened up.

"Gold Ranger Power." Mark called

Meanwhile back in the city the Rangers were having trouble with the Mecatapillar. Just then Jason showed up in the Red Battlezord.

"Nice timing." Joey said

"Thanks." Jason said

"This isn't good." Joey said

"I agree." Jason said

"Come on guys we have to pull it together." Kimberly said

"Kimberly is right we can't give up." Tommy sang

"What did Jason say about singing?" Joey asked

Laura and Tommy kept there covered there mouth part of there helmet.

"Smart move." Kimberly said

Meanwhile in the Zord Holding Bay. The Cogs were looking around then the Gold Ranger appeared.

"Looks like you Cogs could use a lesson in manners." Mark said

Mark then attacked the Cogs. Meanwhile back in the city the Rangers' Zords got blasted and the two Zords started dancing out of control then all five Rangers fell out of the Zords. Meanwhile back in the Zord holding bay the Mark was having no problem taking care of the Cogs.

"You cogs have really over stayed your welcome." Mark said

Mark continued fighting the Cogs. Meanwhile back in the City the five Rangers were fighting the cogs, Gasket and Archerina.

"Would you stop singing?" Archerina asked

"I wish I could." Tommy sang.

Meanwhile back at the Zord holding bay Mark turned into a beam of Gold light and destroyed the rest of the Cogs. Just then his Communicator beeped.

"Yeah Zordon." Mark said

"Mark the others need help." They need Pyramidas. Zordon said

"I'm on my way." Mark said

Mark then teleported off. Meanwhile back in the city Mark showed up in Pyramidas.

"Hey Caterpillar head." Mark said

The Mecatapillar looked over at Pyramidas. Pyramidas then fired a beam into the sky and Golden Lightning came down and destroyed Mechcatapillar.

"No my creation." Gasket said

"We better get out of here." Archerina said

"This isn't over Gold Ranger." Gasket said

Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"That didn't go according to plan." Queen Machinea said

"Yeah I wish Dad was here." Prince Sprocket said

"Same here no one can create monsters like your father." Queen Machinea said

"I miss him." Sprocket said

Just then King Mondo showed up good as new.

"Well miss me no longer." King Mondo said

"Dad?" Sprocket asked

"Yes son it's me and I'm back and in control." King Mondo said

"Yeah." Sprocket said

Meanwhile in the Youth Centre Tommy walked up to the ten Rangers.

"Hey how did the class go?" Laura asked

"I got an A." Tommy said

"That's great." Laura said

"Yeah I guess with all that practice it made it easier." Mark said

"I've been meaning to ask who taught you how to sing?" Laura asked

"Self taught I had a lot of free time on my hands and I'd listen to music and sing along to it." Mark said

The other Rangers nodded then Bulk walked in just as Emily walked up.

"I am never fishing again." Bulk said

"Didn't catch anything." Jason said

"I don't even want to look at a fish." Bulk said

"Well that's too bad then because Ernie's special is Fish." Emily said

Emily lifted the lid on the tray and Bulk ran off. The Rangers and Emily laughed as Bulk fell out the door way.

End of another Song and Dance

**Note: **Please Review and Let me know what you think


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Enter the Black Wolf Ranger Part1**

At the Youth Centre Laura was having a drink she was feeling upset. Just then Jason and Kimberly walked in.

"Hey Laura." Jason said

"Hey." Laura said

"What's wrong?" Kimberly asked

"Oh nothing." Laura said as she wiped her eyes

Just then Joey walked in.

"Guys we've got trouble." Joey said

"What is it?" Jason asked

"Zordon wants us at the Power Chamber right now." Joey said

The four then left the Youth Centre. A bit later in the Power Chamber Joey, Jason, Kimberly and Laura walked in and saw Tommy standing near Mark who was on the bed.

"What's wrong with him?" Kimberly asked

"He's been like this ever since I found him this morning." Tommy said

Mark then screamed in pain as his body thrashed about.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked

"We don't know Rangers." Zordon said

"Laura, are you ok?" Joey asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Laura said

Mark stopped thrashing around.

"I'm heading down to the Youth Centre to see if there are any devices that either Mark or Billy made that might be able to help us." Jason said

"I'll go with you." Kimberly said

The two then ran off.

"What about Cestro maybe he might have an idea?" Joey asked

"Excellent idea." Alpha said

"We better contact him." Tommy said

Joey nodded and walked over and helped contact Cestro. Laura just stood there and looked at Mark.

"What have I done?" Laura thought

Meanwhile in the Machine Empire.

"It's so good to have you back dear." Queen Machinea said

"Thank you." King Mondo said

"Dad. Prince Gasket and Archerina showed up." Prince Sprocket said

"So he returned wait until I find him." King Mondo said

Meanwhile in the city Prince Gasket and Archerina were listening on King Mondo's talk.

"Oh great now my father will come looking for me." Gasket said

"I suggest we retreat to our own planet for now." Archerina said

"Good idea." Gasket said.

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Jason and Kimberly were looking through the lost and found box.

"Nothing." Jason said

"We have to help him somehow." Kimberly said

"I know but how?" Jason asked

"I have no idea." Kimberly said

Meanwhile on the moon.

"So there worried about the Gold Ranger." Rita said

"They should be worried." A voice said

Rita and Zedd looked and saw a woman with Dragon scales on her body and wearing a Dark Blue leather body suit with armor over her body.

"Daralana?" Rita asked

"Got that right and I plan to destroy The Gold Ranger for what his ancestor did to me." Daralana said

"What do you want from us?" Zedd asked

"Your power." Daralana said

Daralana sent out vines and attached them to Rita and Zedd and stole there powers.

"Now to take care of the Machines sop they don't get in my way either." Daralana said

Daralana then teleported off. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Ernie walked up to Jason and Kimberly

"You two ok?" Ernie asked

"Yeah we're fine." Kimberly said

"Ok." Ernie said

Kimberly and Jason then left the Youth Centre. Meanwhile back on the moon Rito tripped over and found Rita and Zedd on the ground. Meanwhile in the City Jason and Kimberly looked around.

"Laura has got some explaining to do." Jason said

"I know." Kimberly said

The two then teleported off. Meanwhile back on the moon. Rita and Zedd regained consciousness

"What happened to you?" Rito asked

"Daralana." Rita said

"She's alive?" Rito asked

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Jason and Kimberly teleported in.

"Anything?" Joey asked

"Nothing." Jason said

"Laura what's going on?" Kimberly asked

"What do you mean?" Laura asked

"You seemed shocked that Mark is here did you expect him to go somewhere?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know what you're talking about." Laura said

Just then Delphine and Cestro teleported in.

"Greetings Rangers of Earth." Delphine said

"It's good to see you again." Tommy said

"So what's the problem?" Delphine asked

"This." Joey said

Joey and Tommy moved and revealed Mark lying on the bed. Delphine walked over and felt an evil energy.

"Oh no." Delphine said

"What is it?" Cestro asked

"Daralana she's returned." Delphine said

"Who is Daralana?" Jason asked

"Rangers there is something I have to tell you." Zordon said

"What is it?" Tommy asked

"Joey and Laura weren't born in this dimension they were born in another dimension. But Mark was born here. The dimension Joey and Laura came from Power Rangers don't exist." Zordon said

"Well they do but as a TV show." Joey said

"Different." Jason said

"Aye, aye, aye. Someone tried to open a portal back to the dimension Laura and Joey came from." Alpha said

"I'm sorry." Laura said

"What did you do?" Joey asked

"I wanted to go back to the dimension I came from." Laura said

"You wanted to go home." Kimberly said

"Yeah." Laura said

Joey walked up and hugged Laura. Just then the Alarm went off causing Joey to let go.

"Oh no Daralana has sent down her Dragon Warriors." Alpha said

"Be very careful Rangers. Unlike the cogs and Tengas these are not easy to beat." Zordon said

"Let's go." Joey said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

The five Zeo Rangers made there Zeonizers appear and placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kimberly called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Laura called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Tommy called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Joey called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Jason called

The five Rangers teleported off.

"While there doing that I need some water from Aquitar and all five of us Alien Rangers we need to sever the connection between Daralana and Mark." Cestro said

"I'll contact Aurico and let him know." Delphine said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"What are those?" King Mondo asked

"Those are my Dragon Warriors." Daralana said

"Who are you?" King Mondo asked

"I am Daralana and you're not needed." Daralana said

Daralana then temporally shut down the entire Machine Empire. Meanwhile in the Mountains the Rangers rode along on there Zeo Jet Cycles. Daralana showed up and blasted the Rangers off there Cycles.

"Hello rangers." Daralana said

"So you're the one hurting our friend." Jason said

"You really should be hurting Laura not me she's the one who released me when she tried to go back to her dimension." Daralana said

Meanwhile back on the Moon.

"Looks like the Rangers have met Daralana." Rita said

"Looks like it but we can't do anything." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Daralana grew thirty Stories tall.

"We need Zeo Zord Power Now." All Five Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside. Then the Rangers combined there Zords to create the Zeo Megazord. The Zeo Megazord then attacked Daralana. But Daralana just took the blow like it was nothing.

"Oh great this thing is nuts." Tommy said

Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire. Clank walked in.

"Sire." Clank said

"Looks like everything has been shut down." Orbis said

"Oh no Daralana." Clank said

"Not good." Orbis said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains.

"Jason we need the Red Battlezord." Joey said

"Right. Red Battlezord now." Jason said

Just then the Red Battlezord showed up and Jason hopped inside The Red Battlezord then attacked Daralana and then fired at it but the blasts got blasted back. Meanwhile inside the Power Chamber.

"The Rangers aren't fairing to well against her." Delphine said

"Only Mark can stop her but we need to sever the connection." Zordon said

"I agree." Delphine said

Meanwhile back in the mountains.

"Initiate Zeo Mega Battlezord Transformation." Jason said

The two zords then combined to create the Zeo Mega Battlezord.

"Zeo Mega Battlezord fire." The Five Rangers said

The Zeo Mega Battlezord fried but Daralana absorbed there attack and sent it back against them. Meanwhile back at the Machine Empire.

"Oh no Daralana's winning." Clank said

"And we can't do anything." Orbis said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains. Daralana laughed and teleported off

"What just happened?" Kimberly asked

"Come on we better head back to the Power Chamber." Joey said

The Rangers went back to the Power Chamber. Meanwhile back on the moon.

"Why did she stop?" Rita asked

"Because she likes to toy with her pray." Zedd said

The two evil villains looked at each other and shrugged. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Not good." Clank said

"I'll say." Orbis said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the Rangers walked in.

"Any luck?" Tommy asked

"This should do it." Cestro said

Just then Aurico, Corcus and Tideus teleported in.

"What do you need us to do?" Aurico asked as he handed the water to Cestro

"I need us to stand in a circle around Mark and focus this pure water poured on him should stop the darkness." Cestro said as he drenched Mark in water.

The five Alien Rangers stood in a circle and focused and then the five powers of the Alien Rangers shot out and Mark's eyes snapped open.

"Mark." Kimberly said

"Hey guys." Mark said

Jason walked over and helped Mark to stand up

"What's going on and why am I wet?" Mark asked

"Sorry but we had to disconnect you from Daralana." Cestro said

"Who?" Mark asked

"Her." Jason said as he pointed to the viewing Globe.

Mark looked at the viewing globe and then went to his knees and screamed.

You ok? Kimberly asked

Mark then started to transform Joey stepped back and then Mark stood up but he was now the Dark Wolf.

"Dark Wolf." Zordon said

"I will not allow the person I am meant to guard be corrupt or destroyed by Darkness." Dark Wolf said before teleporting off

"What was that about?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea." Jason said

Meanwhile in the Zord Holding Bay Dark Wolf teleported in.

"The Zeo Megazord isn't strong enough to take down Daralana. None of these Zords are. I need to unlock the Black Wolf Zord it's the only way." Dark Wolf said

Dark Wolf then teleported off. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"What does he mean Zordon?" Kimberly asked

"Rangers there is something you should know about Mark." Zordon said

"What is it?" Jason asked

"Mark is one of seven Guardians of Power." Zordon said

"Guardian of power?" Joey asked

"Yes Rangers Mark has the power to control your powers he also has the ability to transform into a Wolf or a Wolf Warrior. Since his animal is the wolf." Delphine said

"Correct but he can also understand and control the powers of the Falcon when needed." Zordon said

"So who are the other six?" Kimberly asked

"One is Jason of the New Beginnings Dimension. He's the leader of the Seven. This is what would have happened if two guardians of Power met." Zordon said

The Rangers all looked at each other. Just then back in the Zord holding bay the Zeo Megazord started to glow. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked

"It appears the Dark Wolf is healing the Zords." Zordon said

"But why?" Joey asked

"Dark Wolf's real name is Wolffang." Zordon said

The Rangers looked at each other wondering what was going on.

End of Rangers of two Worlds part1

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Enter the Black Wolf Ranger Part2**

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. The Rangers were looking at the Viewing Globe then they saw Wolffang in the mountains.

"Why is he standing there?" Jason asked

"He's getting ready to fight Daralana." Zordon said

"He'll be destroyed." Kimberly said

"It's his duty to go against her." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains. Wolffang stood there and waited. Just then Daralana showed up.

"Hello Daralana." Wolffang said

"Hello Wolffang you here to be destroyed." Daralana said

"No I'm here to stop you." Wolffang said

"Then bring it." Daralana said

The two then started fighting at great speeds. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Can anyone see what's going on?" Tommy asked

"Nope." The others said

Back in the Mountains Wolffang was sent to the ground and then blasted into the side of the mountain.

"You're still as weak as ever Wolffang." Daralana said

"You won't win." Wolffang said

"Oh yes I will." Daralana said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"He's getting beaten out there." Kimberly said

"We can't do anything because our attacks did nothing to her." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains. Wolffang disappeared and Mark appeared.

"Well it appears Wolffang has lost his strength." Daralana said

"Wolffang?" Mark asked himself.

"Now you're going to pay Mark for what your ancestor did to me." Daralana said

Daralana then blasted Mark but he jumped and morphed into the Blue Wolf Ranger and slammed his Wolf Blade into Daralana sending her flying.

"So you still have some fight good." Daralana said

The two kept fighting Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"I don't think he can keep this up much longer." Kimberly said

"Neither do I." Joey said

"We have to believe in him." Jason said

The other Rangers nodded. Meanwhile back on the Moon.

"The Blue Wolf Ranger is getting blasted." Zedd said

"No he can't lose." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains. Daralana blasted Mark and caused him to power down. Mark then stood up and morphed into the Gold Ranger

"So you can still fight I'm impressed." Daralana said

"Just shut up." Mark said

"Not going to happen." Daralana said

The two then started fighting again. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Oh no the Gold Ranger is getting pummeled." Clank said

Meanwhile back on the moon.

"As much as I'm enjoying seeing a Ranger get beat this is not one of those times." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber the Rangers were watching the fight.

"Mark!" Kimberly yelled

"This is not good." Jason said

"I'm so stupid." Laura said

"It's not your fault you didn't know this would happen." Tommy said

Meanwhile at the Detective Agency Bulk was doing a detectives test. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Come on Mark." Jason said

"What can we do?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know." Tommy said

"Zordon shouldn't we help?" Joey asked

"No. Joey, you need to stay here." Zordon said

The Rangers sighed. Meanwhile in the mountains Mark powered down and got then got up and morphed into the Black Storm Turbo Ranger.

"Well it looks like you don't know when to quit." Daralana said

"Just shut up." Mark said

Daralana laughed and then attacked. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"This is not good that's Mark's last power." Clank said

"Not good." Orbis said

Meanwhile back in the mountains Mark and Daralana kept fighting until Daralana slammed her foot into Mark's side and sent him flying and caused him to power down and go unconscious.

"Ha soon when you wake up this world will be destroyed bye Mark." Daralana said

Daralana then teleported off. Meanwhile back in the Detective Agency Bulk was still taking the test. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Kimberly had buried her face in Jason's shirt.

"Mark no." Laura said

"Mark." Jason said

"We need to find her and make her pay." Tommy said

"We're willing to help fight." Aurico said

"Good." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the mountains Mark lay there unconscious meanwhile inside Mark's dream. Mark was walking along.

"Mark." A voice said

Mark turned around and saw Wolffang

"Who are you?" Mark asked

"I am Wolffang." Wolffang said

"What do you want?" Mark asked

"I'm not here to hurt you Mark. I need to tell you something." Wolffang said

"Ok." Mark said

Mark sat down and started listening to Wolffang's story. Meanwhile back on the moon.

"No." Rita said

"Come on Blue Ranger get up." Zedd said

Meanwhile back inside Mark's dream. Mark stood up and looked at Wolffang.

"So you were just protecting me." Mark said

"Yes I'm sorry for hurting your friends." Wolffang said

"But how do we stop Daralana." Mark said

Wolffang looked down and sighed. Meanwhile back on the moon.

"Come on Blue Ranger." Rita said

"This sucks." Zedd said

"I'll say." Rita said

Meanwhile back inside Mark's dream

"Well how do we stop Daralana?" Mark asked

"We need to become one." Wolffang said

"What?" Mark asked

"The only way we can defeat Daralana is to become the true Mark Stevens." Wolffang said

"But how will that help?" Mark asked

"This will unlock the Black Wolf Ranger form and the Black Wolf Zord. These are very powerful." Wolffang said

"Even if it means losing myself. We have no other choice. Let's do it." Mark said

"Are you sure?" Wolffang asked

"We have no choice Wolffang." Mark said

Wolffang then walked up and hugged Mark and started chanting something. Then Wolffang turned into light and went inside of Mark. Back in the Mountains a Black Beam of energy shot up from where Mark was lying. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"We can't let her win." Joey said

"I agree we have to fight." Jason said

"Let's do it." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back on the moon.

"Empress Rita it appears that a powerful surge of energy has appeared." Finster said

"Is it stronger then Daralana?" Rita asked

"Yes." Finster said

"Good." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the Alarm sounded.

"Are five ready?" Jason asked

"Ready." Delphine said

"Ok then. It's Morphin time." Jason said as he made his Zeonizers appear

"White Aquitar Ranger Power." Delphine said

"Black Aquitar Ranger Power." Corcus said

"Blue Aquitar Ranger Power." Cestro said

"Yellow Aquitar Ranger Power." Tideus said

"Red Aquitar Ranger Power." Aurico said

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kimberly called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Laura called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Tommy called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Joey called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Jason called

At the Coliseum the ten Rangers appeared and so did Daralana and her Dragon Warriors. The Dragon Warriors then attacked the Rangers. The ten Rangers fought against them. But the Dragon Warriors went them backwards.

"We need help." Kimberly said

Just then a Dark Energy Wolf appeared and struck down and destroyed all the Dragon Warriors and then landed in front of the Ten Rangers. The black energy then disappeared and in its place stood a Black Ranger and it had Two Navy Blue Stripes going diagonally down his body from Left shoulder to Right hip. His Gloves and Boots were Crimson with Black lines on the palm and around the top and bottom of the boot. His Ranger suit also had Chest armor like the White Tiger Ranger's except it had the Wolf Power Coin in the centre. And his helmet looked like the head of a Wolf with the visor in its mouth. In his hand was a Black handled sword.

"No way the Black Wolf Ranger." Daralana said

"Got that right Daralana. I'm here to destroy you." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Daralana then attacked. But The Black Wolf Ranger blocked all her attacks with his Sword and then struck and sent Daralana flying. He then threw his Sword at Daralana and turned into a Black beam. Then when he caught up to his sword he turned back to normal and then struck Daralana sending her to the ground. The Black Wolf Ranger then charged at Daralana and then turned back into a Black Energy Wolf and then struck and destroyed Daralana. Meanwhile back on the moon.

"No way. He destroyed Daralana." Zedd said

"It's not over yet we still don't have our powers back." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Coliseum Daralana grew thirty stories tall.

"Let's see you defeat me now." Daralana said

"Be careful what you wish for you might just get it." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"What?" Daralana asked

"Black Wolf Zord Arise." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Just then a giant Black Wolf Zord appeared. It actually looks like the Blue Wolf Ninja Zord of Pheados except it's bigger. The Black Wolf Ranger then hopped into the Black Wolf Zord.

"Warrior mode now." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Just then the Black Wolf Zord's back legs became legs while the front legs became arm as it stood up straight. Just then the head moved down and the warrior mode head showed up. Then a sword appeared in the Warrior mode's hands. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Impressive." Clank said

"I'll say." Orbis said

Meanwhile back in the City. Daralana attacked the Black Wolf Zord Warrior mode. But all of her attacks were blocked then the Black Wolf Zord turned into a Giant Black Energy Wolf and then struck and destroyed Daralana.

"You haven't won yet." Daralana said

"Actually yes I have." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"What?" Daralana asked

"Your heart was the target of my attack." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Just then light shot out from Daralana and then she exploded. Later back at the Youth Centre Bulk received the results of the test and he passed only to the fact it was a real monster attack. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. All five Zeo Rangers showed up and powered down.

"I'm glad that's over." Kimberly said

"You said it." Joey said

Just then the Black Wolf Ranger teleported in and powered down. The Rangers were shocked to see Mark dressed in Black boots, Black jeans and a Black sleeveless top. But what shocked them was that Mark's hair was now Black with spikes.

"Mark?" Jason asked

Mark lifted his head and opened his eyes they were black with a golden tinge.

"What the?" Tommy asked

"I'm fine. This is the true me." Mark said

"But how are you going to explain the eyes?" Kimberly asked

Just then Mark's eyes went back to blue.

"Wow." Kimberly said

"It's not that hard." Mark said with his thick Australian Accent really coming out.

"Mark I'm sorry." Laura said

"I know you are Laura. Do you still want to go home?" Mark asked as he clicked his fingers opening a portal

"No not yet. I want to stay and help fight." Laura said

Mark nodded and clicked his fingers causing the portal to close.

"I'm really sorry." Laura said

"Come here." Mark said

Laura ran up and hugged Mark. Mark hugged her back.

"It's not your fault and I don't blame you for what happened. Maybe now you realize why Joey changed." Mark said

"Yeah I do." Laura said

"Good." Mark said

Laura smiled and hugged her best friend.

End of Enter the Black Wolf Ranger Part2

**Note: **Please review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Hawaii Zeo**

In the Mountains Mark as the Black Wolf Ranger was fighting Gasket, Archerina and the Cogs. Mark easily got rid of the cogs and then blocked Gasket's attack with his sword

"Give me your Golden Powers." Gasket said

"Never." Mark said

"You will hand me those Golden Powers." Gasket said

"Yeah right coward as if I'd give them to you." Mark said

Gasket charged forward but Mark jumped up and landed on Gasket's sword like a ninja then Mark kicked off and landed on the ground and making Gasket fly backwards.

"You'll pay for that no one calls me a coward." Gasket said

Just then Sprocket and Clank showed up.

"What do you want?" Gasket asked

"Later days Gasket." Mark said

Mark teleported off.

"Now look I almost had the Gold Ranger Powers." Gasket said

"I'm sorry." Prince Sprocket said

Meanwhile at the Power Chamber Mark teleported in and powered down.

"Man I am really getting sick of Gasket and Archerina. Ever since King Mondo returned all those two have been doing is going after me for my Gold Ranger Powers and that's the fifth time this week." Mark said

"Mark if you would stay here I'd like Alpha to run some tests to see if there aren't any negative reactions to your body becoming one with Wolffang." Zordon said

"OK." Mark said but it came out more of a growl

Meanwhile back in the Mountains.

"So what are you doing here?" Gasket asked

"Well I have a plan that your just going to love." Sprocket said

"What is it?" Gasket asked

"Well how about letting Orbis make you grow so them you'll be able to take down the Rangers easier." Sprocket said

"Of course it's brilliant. Come my dear Archerina we must make preparations." Gasket said

"Yes my dear." Archerina said

The two teleported off.

"Good idea Prince Sprocket." Clank said

"I'm not done yet I still need the Gold Ranger to help out in my plan." Sprocket said

"Aye your right sire." Clank said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Kimberly walked up to Jason.

"Hey is Mark ok?" Kimberly asked

"We're about to find out." Jason said

Just then Mark walked in.

"So what's up?" Jason asked

"Nothing is wrong." Mark said

"That's good." Joey said as he walked up with Laura

"You said it." Mark said

"Well I better go." Laura said

"Hey Laura are you doing anything later?" Joey asked

"No why?" Laura asked

"It's nothing I'll see you later." Joey said

Laura walked off. Jason, Kimberly and Mark waved goodbye and walked up to Joey.

"Why didn't you ask her out man?" Jason asked

"Laura wouldn't go out with a guy like me again." Joey said

"Yes she would Joey how many times do we have to tell you that Laura is still interested in you." Kimberly said

"Really?" Joey asked

Mark and Jason looked at each other trying not to laugh. Just then Ernie showed up.

"Hey Ernie." Jason said

"Aloha." Ernie said

"So how was your holiday in Hawaii?" Mark asked

"It was great and to celebrate my return I'm going to throw a Hawaiian beach party at the Beach club." Ernie said

"That's great." Jason said

"Yeah." Mark said

"Perfect." Joey thought.

Meanwhile at the Detective Agency.

"What's wrong sir?" Bulk asked

"All we have is bills." Detective Stone said

"Well it would be easier if we tried to get our jobs back at the Police Department." Bulk said

"I agree I can't afford all this." Detective Stone said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Tommy and Joey were sparring while Laura was teaching a Ballet Class. Just then Joey noticed Laura. Tommy noticed that Joey was distracted.

"Go ask her." Tommy said

"What?" Joey asked

"Go ask Laura out." Tommy said

"Ok I'll ask her." Joey said

"Finally." Tommy said

Joey walked over to Laura.

"Um Laura can I ask you something?" Joey asked

"Sure." Laura said

"Are you going to the Hawaiian Beach Party?" Joey asked

"Yeah." Laura said

"Would you like to go with me?" Joey asked

"I'd love too." Laura said

"Great." Joey said

Joey walked back to Tommy. Laura smiled and walked off. Meanwhile at the Power Chamber.

"Zordon when are you going to tell Mark about his past?" Alpha asked

"I don't' know Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile at the beach club it was done up with the Hawaiian theme. Joey and Laura walked up and sat down at there table then the others showed up. Jason with Kimberly, Tommy, Mark and Emily

"Welcome everyone now I need volunteers for the hula dance." Ernie said

"Come on guys." Kimberly said

Kimberly and Emily managed to get Tommy and Jason to hula dance.

"I can't believe there doing that." Joey asked

"Well almost all of them." Laura said

"Well you know Mark he's not one to do things." Joey said

Mark looked over at Joey and Laura.

"I really hope you two get back together." Mark thought

The three rangers and Emily finished dancing and walked back to there seats.

"You were great." Mark said

"Thanks." Emily said

"You should have joined us." Kimberly said

"Not really my thing." Mark said

Meanwhile in the bushes.

"Are you sure all the Rangers are here?" Gasket asked

"Yes sire." Clank said

"Good now time to get to work." Gasket said

Back at the beach club. Mark's eyes went Black with a Golden tinge but they were hiding under sunglasses.

"Now all the way from Hawaii here are the island dancers to show us how the Hula is really done." Ernie said

Just then the cogs showed up.

"I knew this would happen." Kimberly said

"Yeah when can we ever have a break?" Jason asked

"Emily make sure everyone gets to safety." Mark said

"On it." Emily said

Emily started to help Ernie get the people away. Just then Gasket and Archerina showed up.

"Hello Rangers." Gasket said

"It's time to end this." Mark said

"I couldn't agree more." Gasket said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

Mark moved his arms until they crossed in front of his chest. While the other five Rangers made there Zeonizers appear and placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kimberly called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Laura called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Tommy called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Joey called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Jason called

Just then the Golden Power Staff opened up

"Gold Ranger Power." Mark called

Just then all six rangers started fighting the Cogs then Clank showed up.

"Now you'll face us." Gasket said

"Around and around and away you go." Clank said before throwing Orbis

Orbis then made both Archerina and Gasket grow then Stories tall.

"You guys handle those two I'll handle the Cogs." Mark said

"On it." Tommy said

"We need Super Zeo Zord Power Now." The Five Rangers said

Just then the Five Super Zeo Zords show up and the rangers hopped inside and combined there Zords together to create the Super Zeo Megazord.

"Don't think you'll win." Gasket said

"We've heard that before." Tommy said

Gasket and Archerina attacked the Super Zeo Megazord. Meanwhile at the Power Chamber.

"What can we do the Rangers need help." Alpha said

"Send down the Zeo Megazord and Red Battlezord by remote." Zordon said

"On it." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at the beach club. The Zeo Megazord and Red Battlezord showed up and helped fight Gasket and Archerina. Meanwhile Mark defeated the cogs.

"Ok now that's done. I can now go after those two freaks." Mark said

Mark looked up and saw the other rangers having trouble with Gasket and Archerina.

"I call on the Power of Pyramidas." Mark said

Just then Pyramidas showed up and Mark hopped inside.

"Initiate Zeo Ultrazord transformation." Mark said

Just then Pyramidas combined with the Super Zeo Megazord and Red Battlezord to create the Zeo Ultrazord.

"Zeo Ultrazord Fire." All six Rangers said

Just then the Zeo Ultrazord fired and hit Gasket and Archerina.

"No we're shrinking." Gasket said

Then in a big explosion Gasket and Archerina disappeared.

"Yeah." The six Rangers in Pyramidas said

Meanwhile at the other side of the lake Sprocket and Clank were standing there just then Gasket and Archerina showed up.

"You'll pay for that you little upstart." Gasket said

"Maybe but at least I knew that the Gold Ranger wasn't to be messed with." Sprocket said

"Shut up if it wasn't for you I would have been king." Gasket said

"You would have been king huh?" A Voice said

Just then King Mondo and Queen Machinea showed up.

"Oh great." Gasket said

"That's what he said Dad." Sprocket said

"I have something to say to you Gasket." King Mondo said

"I'd love to say and chat father but Archerina and I have to be somewhere permanently." Gasket said

Gasket and Archerina then teleported off. The next day at the Youth Centre four of the Rangers were sitting around the table. Kimberly was sitting on Jason's lap.

"Hey where are Laura and Joey?" Tommy asked

"I don't know I haven't seen them." Kimberly said

"Until now." Jason said

Just then everyone saw Laura and Joey walked in.

"Where have you two been?" Jason asked

"To the movies." Laura said

"Yeah a nice safe quiet date." Joey said

"Yeah no cogs in the audience." Laura said

"So can we say two are boyfriend and Girlfriend again?" Mark asked

"What do you think?" Joey asked Laura

"I would love to be your girlfriend." Laura said

"There's your answer." Joey said

The rangers clapped and the couple smiled.

End of Hawaii Zeo.

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **Well this is it the final chapter of Zeo Rangers Heroes from a Different Dimension. I really don't have much to say except this. Thank you for all those who read and reviewed it means a lot even though I don't say it so thank you so much. Now on with the final chapter.

**Good as Gold**

At the Youth Centre Joey and Jason were teaching a self defense class.

"Where's Mark he said he'd be here?" Jason asked

"I have no idea." Joey said

"This isn't like Mark." Jason said

"I know what do you think could have happened?" Joey asked

"Not a clue." Jason said

Meanwhile in the forest Mark was in his Gold Ranger form running from the Cogs.

"This isn't what I had in mind for a workout." Mark said

Mark ran off while the Cogs chased after him. Meanwhile in the Machine Empire.

"Yes that's it Gold Ranger tire yourself out." King Mondo said

"Why aren't you capturing him?" Sprocket asked

"First I want to take those Golden Powers away from him." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the forest Mark kept running until he saw Rita and Zedd.

"Oh great you two again." Mark said

"Well nice to see you too Mark." Rita said

"Let me guess you want the Golden Powers as well." Mark said

"Nice guess now hand them over." Zedd said

"You know me Zedd I'd never do that." Mark said

"He's right." Rita said

Just then King Mondo and his family showed up.

"Oh great now I have three evil lunatics to worry about." Mark said

"Rito's not here." Zedd said

"There's nothing inside Rito's head to qualify him as an Evil Lunatic." Mark said

"He's right there." Zedd said

"I'm in deep trouble right now." Mark thought.

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Emily walked in.

"Hey look its Emily maybe she knows here Mark is." Joey said

The two walked over to Emily.

"Hey have you seen Mark?" Emily asked

"He's not here." Jason said

"Well if you see him can you tell him I need to talk to him about something?" Emily asked

"Will do." Joey said as Kimberly and Laura walked up

Emily then walked off

"What's going on?" Laura asked

"Have you seen Mark?" Jason asked

"No why?" Kimberly asked

"He's not here and he's never late." Joey said

"This is not good have you tried contacting him?" Laura asked

"Can't too many people around." Joey said

"Good point." Jason said

"I hope he's ok." Kimberly said

"I'm sure he's fine." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the woods Mark was caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Since I saw Mark first I should be the one to have his powers." Zedd said

"Forget it." King Mondo said

Just then the Cogs showed up and so did the Tengas.

"We're not afraid of you Mondo." Zedd said

"Yeah after seeing your failures we realized your not so scary after all." Rita said

"Enough Cogs attack." King Mondo said

"Tengas attack." Zedd said

Mark quickly moved out of the way and saw the Tengas and Cogs fighting.

"Thank you for being stupid." Mark thought

Mark then ran off while the Tengas and Cogs fought. Meanwhile at the Detective Agency.

"I need a real case." Bulk said

Just then the door opened and a note flew in on a balloon. Bulk grabbed the note.

"If you want a real case meet me at the park and 1600 hours." Bulk said

Bulk then left the detective Agency and headed to the park. Meanwhile at the Youth Centre all five Zeo Rangers were there and they were worried about Mark. Then all of a sudden a powered down Mark stumbled in and landed on his back. The Rangers and Emily ran over.

"You ok?" Emily asked

"Yeah just tired I feel like I ran the length of the marathon track twice." Mark said

"Come on." Tommy said

"Are you sure you don't need a doctor?" Emily asked

"No I'm fine." Mark said

"I need to talk to you later can we meet near the late after my shift?" Emily asked

"Sure." Mark said

Emily then walked off Tommy and Joey helped lift Mark up six Rangers walked off. Meanwhile back in the Forest the Tengas and Cogs defeated each other.

"Well that was pathetic." Rita said

"You said it." Zedd said

"I'll give you one more chance leave." King Mondo said

"What do you want with Mark anyway?" Zedd asked

"I'm going to make him my general." King Mondo said

Rita and Zedd both tried not to laugh.

"Ok we'll leave good luck with that plan of yours." Zedd said

"Later." Rita said

Rita and Zedd walked off and cracked up laughing.

"Dad why are they laughing?" Prince Sprocket asked

"I don't know." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Mark was laying on the bed.

"Guys I keep telling you I'm fine it has nothing to do with the Golden Powers." Mark said

"We just want to make sure." Tommy said

"Guys please just stop." Mark said as a powerful gust of wind blew the Rangers backwards

"What was that?" Jason asked

"I'm so sorry." Mark said

"No it's ok." Joey said

Mark looked down and realized he was holding the Golden Power Staff.

"I wish this thing could tell me about my past." Mark said

Just then the Golden Power Staff started to glow. Meanwhile back in the forest Zedd and Rita walked along.

"I can't believe King Mondo thinks he can turn Mark evil." Rita said

"This should be amusing come we must get our seats some drinks and Popcorn and watch the show." Zedd said

"Lets go I can't wait to see King Mondo lose." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Sire all the alarm triggers are in place so now we'll know if the Gold Ranger walks into a marked area." Clank said

"Good. Soon I'll have the strongest general and I will once again be the most powerful." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber. The Golden Power Staff floated out of Mark's hands and hovered then it fired a golden beam at the Viewing Globe. The Viewing Globe turned on and on it appeared a man that looked like an older version of Mark.

"Who is that?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea." Mark said

"Mark if you are watching this then it is time for you to learn about your past. I am the King of the deserted planet of Neo Eltar and your father. My name is Daniel. Mark you are over Ten Thousand years old and soon the knowledge and fighting skills of Neo Eltar will course through you. Mark you are a Wolf Guardian meaning you're a Power Guardian one of seven. You have the Power to become a Wolf at will or a Wolf Warrior. The Black Wolf Ranger form is your true Ranger form. I'm sorry but I asked Zordon to keep this a secret truth is when you watch this you will be eighteen years old." Daniel said

Mark looked down at the ground while the others looked at Mark.

"Daralana was the one who made Neo Eltar a deserted planet. But we saved you but I did not know that she would make a connection to you. If you have destroyed her then you are free from this. Mark I'm sorry but there was no other way to protect you. Mark the Golden Powers and Black Storm Powers are always meant to be yours. I'm sorry about this Mark. But after this is done I need you to head to Pheados to continue your training under Dulcea and Ninjor along with Lupine and Marlon." Daniel said

Mark looked on and tears ran down his face. His mind was telling him to run but his feet wouldn't listen.

"I love you son. I only wish I got to meet the man you've become." Daniel said

The screen went black and the Golden Power Staff floated back to Mark who grabbed it and then ran off.

"Mark." Kimberly said

"Let him go. He's been searching for answers and now he has them but there not the ones he expected." Zordon said

Meanwhile in the park Bulk met up with a detective who offered him a job. Meanwhile in the desert. Mark was walking along.

"Great so I'm Neo Eltarian and a Prince or what am I a king of a deserted planet." Mark thought.

Mark didn't notice that he triggered one of the alarms set by the Machine Empire.

"Why me? Why am I the freak? I guess that's why I had no friends until I came here. Joey and Laura must have just seen me as another freak so they just used me to get to each other." Mark thought out loud.

Little did Mark realize that the others were listening in through the viewing globe. Meanwhile back in the Machine Empire.

"Sire the Gold Ranger has triggered one of the alarms in the beta sector." Clank said

"Good now send down the cogs to attack him." King Mondo said

Meanwhile back in the Desert Mark was walking along when the Cogs showed up.

Oh great you metal heads again. Mark said

Mark went to morph and the Cogs stood back but Mark just stood there. Then the Cogs attacked and Mark attacked the Cogs with power and speed. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Why isn't Mark morphing?" Kimberly asked

"Don't know." Tommy said

"But he is dead wrong about those things he said." Laura said

"You said it." Kimberly said in agreement.

"Rangers perhaps you better remind Mark of everything he's done for you." Zordon said

"Right." The five Rangers said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

The Five Zeo Rangers made there Zeonizers appeared and placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kimberly called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Laura called

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." Tommy called

"Zeo Ranger Four Green." Joey called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Jason called

Back in the Desert Mark was fighting the Cogs Just then Kimberly showed up in her Zeo Ranger form and kicked down the Cogs.

"Mark you are dead wrong. We don't see you as a freak you're the best friend anyone could have. Those people before were stupid not to see that. Mark you helped me realize that I had the best thing in my life right in front of me and I'm glad you helped me realize that." Kimberly said

"Kimberly's right Mark." A voice said

Mark looked over and saw Laura in her Zeo Ranger form.

"I met you I never knew about Joey. You helped me when I was down. You gave me the one thing I wanted and that was a friend. You also showed me what Friendship was about and made me realize that I had to keep fighting to protect the people I love and I shouldn't run away." Laura said

"Laura's right." A voice said

Mark looked and saw Tommy in his Zeo Ranger form.

"When you came here you defeated me. You made me realize that I let my new position and powers get to my head and that I needed to come down. You gave me a second chance at Friendship. When you were in the hospital it was nice to talk to someone who had been in the same situation. I'm glad to call you my friend Mark never forget that." Tommy said

"Tommy's right Mark." A voice said

Mark looked and saw Joey in his Zeo Ranger form.

"I never once thought you were a freak. In fact I thought you were cool. Your accent and the way you never give up when things go bad. You always pushed me to go beyond my limits. I'm grateful for that. The time of Centiback I realize it now but in your own way you were trying to teach me what it means to be second in command and now I get it and I want to thank you for helping me realize that." Joey said

"Joey's right Mark." A voice said

Mark looked over and saw Jason in his Zeo Ranger suit.

"You've shown us courage beyond anything. You never flinched when the Tengas appeared or the Ooze Men. You were willing to try and help Billy when you knew it was dangerous. You saved me from Gasket and Archerina even though you knew it was risky. We're all glad to call you our friend Mark and none of us think of you as a freak. In fact I'm proud to say you're my best friend my bro." Jason said

"We're not leaving you alone Mark." Kimberly said

"That's something we'll never do." Tommy said

"We're all here to help you just like you've been there for us." Laura said

Mark looked around at his friends and a tear slid down his face and hit his communicator making it glow. Just then Mark morphed into the Black Storm Turbo Ranger. Then the Gold armor of the Gold Ranger appeared on the Black Storm Turbo Ranger's form except the Armor was more squared then the Gold Ranger's form and the Golden Power Staff changed Mark pulled up the red orb to reveal a blade then Jason placed the orb with the Blade sticking out the Gold Ranger symbol on the staff disappeared and was replaced by a handle.

"Whoa." The five Rangers said

Just then King Mondo showed up and made himself and some Cogs Grow Thirty Stories tall.

"Let's see you defeat me now Rangers." King Mondo said

"I'll handle him you five handle the Cogs." Mark said

"Be careful." Kimberly said

"With the friendship these guys have for me there's no way I can lose." Mark said

"Go get him bro we're all here for you." Jason said

"Right." Mark said

Mark then ran off a bit so he was away from the others

"Golden powers of Neo Eltar make me grow." Mark said

Just then Mark grew thirty Stories tall.

"Let's finish this Mondo." Mark said

"Yes lets." King Mondo said

Mark fought Mondo then flipped over and spun slash the cogs away.

"My cogs." Mondo said

"Just making sure we have no interruptions." Mark said

"You will pay." King Mondo said

Mark then used his Black Storm Sword Lance to attack King Mondo. Meanwhile Lord Zedd and Rita were watching the fight.

"This is great." Rita said

"Yeah." Zedd said

Meanwhile the other rangers defeated the Cogs and then looked up.

"Go Mark." Laura said

"You can do it." Joey said

"We're all here for you." Tommy said

"Give him one for me bro." Jason said

"Show him the power of the Wolf." Kimberly said

"Show him the power of the Falcon." Laura said

"Show him the power of the Triceratops." Joey said

"Show him the Power of the Gold Ranger." Tommy said

"But most of all Mark." Jason started

"Show him the power of Friendship." All Five Rangers said

Mark attacked King Mondo then back kicked him to the ground. Mark then powered up the Black Storm Sword Lance. It glowed with the colors of the Rangers. Red, Blue, Green, Black, White, Pink, Yellow and Gold. Mark then attacked and destroyed King Mondo with the Black Storm Sword Lance.

"Later days Mondo." Mark said

The Five Rangers cheered and Mark shrank back to his original size and powered down then fainted but Jason and Joey caught him.

"Come on let's get him back to the Power Chamber he needs to rest." Tommy said

Everyone nodded and they all teleported off. Meanwhile back at the Detective Agency.

"You did what?" Detective Stone asked

"Sorry sir but I took the job." Bulk said

"Fine leave." Detective Stone said

Bulk walked off. Meanwhile on the moon.

"You know Zedd you could have helped." King Mondo said

"Oh I've already tried fighting the Gold Ranger when he was the Blue Ranger." Zedd said

"So we'd like to give you a present." Rita said

Rita handed Sprocket a present and the two evil villains hopped into there Caravan and drove off. Then Sprocket opened the present and it exploded causing the Machine King, Queen and Prince to fall to pieces. Rita and Zedd laughed as they drove off with Finster, Rito and Goldar. Meanwhile later that day at the Lake Mark was sitting under a tree lost in his thoughts about everything that happened. Just then Mark noticed Emily.

"Hey." Emily said

"Hey." Mark said as he stood up

Emily looked at the lake then back at Mark

"So what did you want to talk to be about?" Mark asked

"I have to move to my grandma's to take care of her." Emily said

"Ok." Mark said

"I'm sorry but I don't think this is going to work out between us." Emily said

Mark just smiled and looked at the lake.

"I know what you mean. I'll be leaving Angel Grove for a while myself and I don't want you to stick around and wait for me. It will only hurt you. I guess what we have was just friendship after all and nothing more. But I know there is someone for you Emily and I hope he makes you happy." Mark said

"Thank you so much Mark for everything you've done." Emily said

"Thank you for helping me realize that I can move on from Crystal." Mark said

"I know you'll find someone Mark and I hope you do." Emily said

"So do I. Well I guess this is goodbye." Mark said

"I guess so." Emily said

"Bye Emily. I hope we can stay friends." Mark said

"Bye Mark. I hope so too." Emily said

The two walked off in different directions. Just then Jason and Kimberly walked up to Mark.

"What was that about?" Kimberly asked

"Emily and I mutually broke up. She's leaving to look after her grandmother and I'll be leaving for a while I need to get my head together. Neither one of us wanted to hurt the other so we broke up." Mark said

Jason and Kimberly nodded.

"Will you be ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah as long as I have you guys as friends I'll be ok." Mark said

Mark then teleported off.

"Will he be ok?" Kimberly asked

"He'll be fine after all he's the Black Wolf. I'm sure he'll be fine." Jason said

Kimberly nodded and put head on Jason's chest and hugged him.

I love you Jason. Kimberly said

I love you too Kimberly. Jason said

Kimberly looked up and Jason leaned in and kissed Kimberly on the lips. Jason broke the kiss and hugged Kimberly. The two then pulled apart and Kimberly leaned into Jason's side as his arm went around her shoulders and her arm went around his waist as they walked off.

End of Good as Gold.

End of Zeo Rangers Heroes from a different Dimension

**Note: **Well what did you think? Please review and no flames. Also I don't know when I'll put up Turbo Movie Heroes from a Different Dimension but it will be up.


End file.
